Growing
by TheBloodLineCurse
Summary: After fleeing Japan, Zack and Ray make a comfortable living in a small town. Ray is determined to help Zack grow. In all his issues with his body, his past, and his future. Ray may even discover some things about herself. She is dedicated to being that bridge for Zack to be a man. And Zack may get the surprise of a lifetime in more than one way.
1. Backstory

_Growing_

4 years.

It had been 4 years since he had pulled her out of that window seal and to the awaiting air around them. She had been so easy to handle out of the window seal and onto his shoulder for him to run away with her. They had made it far that night. He smirked at the memory of her navigating a path away from those damned cops. A laugh escaped him quietly. Her eyes that night had been the clearest he had ever seen them. And as he promised, he killed Rachel Gardner that night. It had been the most exciting thing he had ever done. She laid there in her blood looking heavenly. His smile didn't go away as he continued to remember that night. He had been very lonely, although if he was ever asked he would deny furiously, without her placid expression. In that short amount of time, Ray had grown on him and to be frank she was someone he rather liked being around. Being sentenced to death was the one push he needed to get out. He wasn't going to leave his promise unfulfilled, that would make him a liar and Zack Foster was anything but a liar.

"Zack," came a soft sleepy voice.

He looked down to see the now adult platinum blonde reading a book about something or another. The hell he would know. He still couldn't read. "What is it?"

"Are you alright?" she asked looking up from the page she was on.

"I'm just fine Ray." He chuckled, standing up from his sitting position on the bed.

She nodded to him before putting her eyes back in the book.

That's right. He killed Rachel Gardener that night. And that left Ray to stay with him forever. His Ray promised to never leave his side no matter what happened. She had helped them escape Japan to come to the states. She had been here before and chose a town small enough that no one would know who he was or who she was. They had settled in nicely. She had gotten him a job where he could off scum as much as he liked and got paid. He watched her speak the English language with ease to get him the job. All he knew he was Japanese and that was pretty useful for his victims. All he had to do was count on his fingers to give them their countdowns. She even negotiated his contract for better pay since he couldn't read it. He was grateful for Ray. Without her, he was sure he wouldn't have survived the way he had. They had a comfortable life in a small town with a home that was located just out of town. Ray went and bought supplies for them so he wouldn't be bothered with it. She kept his money in order so that they would never be without. In the four years, he had had her, she had learned how to cook in an American style and he was very much a fan of her meatloaf. He made his way to her before taking a knee in front of her.

She paused for a moment before looking up to make eye contact.

His hand brushed the hair out of her face as he leaned down and kissed her cheek. She remained unfazed by his affection to others. But he knew that the small quirk in her lips meant that she was indeed fazed by it. He shook his head before ruffling her hair as he stood. Walking to the bathroom, he commenced taking off his dirty bandages to take a shower.

There was a knock on the door. "Zack?"

"What is it Ray?" he answered unzipping his pants.

"What do you want for dinner?"

He opened the door to stare at her in deep thought. "Why don't we do pizza tonight? You look like you're tired Ray."

She nodded. "Pepperoni?"

"You already know what I like."

She nodded again. "I'm going into town."

He grabbed her arm. "Don't. Wait till the morning. There has been some weird shit happening at night around here and it ain't from me."

Ray stared at his boody bandages for a moment before making eye contact. "Zack, you need to be stitched up. When you are done showering, I'm stitching your shoulder. There will be no argument about it. And your scythe has been sharpened as well. Go straight to the bed when you are done. I will wrap you up." she nodded going to get the house phone from the living room.

Zack shook his head. His Ray always took care of him. And he took care of her. No one could ever take his Ray away from him. He continued stripping off his pants as he started the shower water for him to clean himself from today's job. A man that touched little kids was his target of the day. He chuckled deeply at the memory of the man pleading for his life. Zack, of course, didn't understand what he was saying but tears and being on one's knees conveyed that he was begging. Pictures of the kids he touched were all around. It disgusted him. His mind jumped to something else that disgusted him. Ray had come home with a bunch of flowers. Apparently, some admirer had given them to her while she was grocery shopping for them. He had been so upset. Who was trying to take his Ray away?! He made sure every day to make sure she knew he valued her. And he told her how much of an asset to him she was. That is when he decided that he would show her bits and pieces of his affections for her. He didn't want her to leave him ever. He scrubbed his body with the soap Ray had bought him. It was only because of her that he even started to care what he smelled like. She had been a good influence on him and he liked to believe that he was a good one on her as well. She didn't mention death or being killed since he rescued her. He knew she still believed she should die but he can't be a liar if she lied to herself.

He exited the shower with the towel around his hips. Stepping out of the bathroom, he grabbed his bandages to go to the room. There she stood by the bed waiting on him. She was staring at his skin and it made him subconscious till he saw they had admiration and even something else he couldn't place. He watched her lip go in between her teeth. Was she nervous? He came and sat beside her. Her cheeks were tinted as she raised the needle to his right shoulder. Leaning down, she kissed his neck while placing the needle into his skin. He froze at her affection completely numb to the fact that the needle was in his skin.

"What the hell Ray?! Are you trying to give me a fucking heart attack?"

She giggled softly while shaking her head. "You always complain about the needle Zack so I thought it would be best to distract you."

He huffed as he looked at his hands. "Idiot."

Whatever Ray had been listening to was now reaching his ears. She hummed the tune softly before actually words left her mouth. It was an American song that she sang to him in Japanese.

"Listen. Woke up this morning heard the TV sayin' something. 'Bout disaster in the world and it made me wonder where I'm going. There's so much darkness in the world but I see beauty left in you girl. And what you give me lets me know, that I'll be alright." The thread went through his skin with ease as she had done this a million times before. Her voice wasn't unpleasant as she made his shoulder skin connect with his arm once more.

"Cause if your love was all I had in this life. Well, that would be enough until the end of time. So rest your weary heart and relax your mind. Cause I'm gonna love you girl until the end of time. You've got me singing oh whoa, yeah. Oh whoa, yeah. Everybody sing oh whoa, yeah. Everybody singing oh whoa yeah." He watched her cut the string before placing soft kisses on the wounds. Again, he froze at the sensation of her lips touching his bare skin. Taking the bandages out of his hand she commenced wrapping his torso first. Her fingers trailing his charred skin as she went. He stiffened in insecurity. He knew he could let his guard down around her and had been doing so for a while but old habits die hard.

"Now if you're ever wondering about the way I'm feeling. Well, baby boy there ain't no question. Just to be around you is a blessing. Sick and tired of trying to save the world. I just want to spend my time being your girl. And what you're giving me lets me know that we'll be alright." She got to his neck before making eye contact with him as she sang softly to him. His eyes widened at her words. The woman was very passionate about her words and though Ray's face didn't say she was, her eyes gave her away. She took another set to wrap around his neck and face but she just held it in her hands.

"Cause if your love was all I had in this life. Well, that would be enough until the end of time. So rest your weary heart and relax your mind cause I'm gonna love you girl until the end of time. You've got me singing oh whoa, yeah. Oh whoa, yeah. Everybody sing oh whoa, yeah. Everybody singing oh whoa yeah." She moved to sit in his lap. Her hand covered his cheek as she continued to sing. Zack could do nothing but listen to her. Her words felt heavy with truthfulness and sincerity. The monster inside of him paused from its normal raging of self-pity and self-desires to kill to feel her words. It wanted to embrace those words as she continued to stare into his tormented soul.

"This one's for the lovers: If you're out there let me hear you say yeah, yeah, yeah (Yeah, yeah, yeah). This one's for the lovers: If you're out there let me hear you say yeah, yeah (Yeah, yeah). This one's for the lovers: If you're out there let me hear you say yeah, yeah, yeah (Yeah, yeah, yeah). This one's for the lovers: If you're out there let me hear you say yeah, yeah (Yeah, yeah)." Zack leaned down only resting his chin on her head. Her hand still held his face as the woman and man continued to rift off of one another. Her eyes closed as his arms wrapped around her waist securely. She tilted her head back kissing one of his burns on his chin gently.

"Oh whoa yeah. Oh whoa yeah. Oh whoa yeah. Oh whoa yeah. Cause if your love was all I had in this life that would be enough until the end of time." The song ended to a bunch of knocking.

Zack sighed softly as she moved to get out of his hold. Apparently, the pizza guy wanted to die for interrupting their moment. She stood up to grab some money off the dresser to go the front door. He sighed again as he set to wrapping his legs and thighs up. She came back moments later with two boxes of hot delicious wheels of hot cheese and toppings. He stood up from his place on the bed only to grab a pair of shorts to put on his body. She watched in silence as he moved to sit beside her on the floor. He didn't wrap his face for the sole purpose of him wanting her to finish it. She opened the boxes and faced them in his direction. He wasted no time in eating multiple slices at the same time and was grateful when she gave him a pop. She rarely gave him pop. He took it happily as he ate. She chewed on a slice slowly as she moved back to her book. He paused from stuffing his face to look at her. Was she happy here with him? This is all she did, take care of him. She waited for him to come home every night. Did she want more than this in her life? What if she wanted kids or something? She was a woman! At least she was an older version of his brat from before. Did she want a boyfriend and do that romance garbage she was always reading about? Not that he knew that's what she was reading anyway. What if she decided she wanted to leave him for someone else? His heart stopped. Leave him?

"Hey, Ray?" He called watching her get lost in her pages again.

She looked up. "Yes, Zack,"

He finished his slice. "I have some questions."

"About?"

"You."

Ray closed her book taken aback by his sudden interest in her. "Okay, ask your questions."

"Are you happy here? With me?" he asked.

Her head cocked to the side. "Are you dissatisfied with me? Do you want me to go?"

"No!" he hollered. "No, shit! I mean do you fucking want to go?"

She tilted her head to the side. "Of course I am happy with you."

"What if you wanted a boyfriend or something?" he asked rubbing the back of his head while feeling the bile rise in his throat. This was so disgusting and sick but he needed to know.

Ray stared at him hard. "You have someone you want to be with?" Her lips got tight.

"So what if I do?" He hissed frowning deeply at her. "What the hell are you going to do about it, Ray?" he hissed. He knew for a fact that there was no one. But he needed to see how she would react. Plus the anger was coming from her assuming that he could ever like anyone other than her.

She stood up abruptly. Her eyes were hidden behind her bangs as she nodded. "I understand." Before he could reach for her she was out of the room and out of the house in no time.

Zack sat there wide-eyed before he moved to the bed. He closed his eyes as he laid down. What just happened? Gunshots were heard from the outside and he sighed softly. He had been asking her about that and she assumed that he liked someone else? How could he?! He entertained no one but Ray. She was the only woman that he actually felt comfortable with. His mother had pretty much ruined women for him. But Ray, Ray was his Ray. She was his only real chance at anything normal. The fact that he had gotten this far in life was all because of her. He would have figured something out sure but this was much better than sleeping in abandoned buildings and stealing. Don't get him wrong, it was still a good time but now he could kill to support himself and Ray. She took care of all his needs. She ordered things online like his bandages in bulks because he still needed them while getting her bullets and such. She sharpened his scythe every evening when he returned. She always made sure he had breakfast and lunch before he went to work. There was usually an encouraging symbol that he could recognize. How could anyone else but her be the one for him? She had been brought to him by fate and there was no way in hell he would give her back. He heard the door open and close. His mind finally relaxed for him to sleep. She would come back to bed.


	2. Female Adult Form

_Adult_ _Female_ _Form_

Ray walked back in the house from shooting the guns at her targets. It had been 4 years with this man. And he all of a sudden liked someone else? How could he? Had he met her when he was working? She walked to her room to sit on the bed. Was she going to be discarded just like yesterday's trash? She had helped him get the job, helped them get the benefits. Figuring out how to pay for their supplies was not easy. Getting over here to the states wasn't an easy fit either. She balled up her fists as tears came to her eyes. Was he going to smile at that woman like she was his world? A sob racked her body before she let out a deep breath. There was no need to cry over this. Wiping the tears, she looked at the book on her bed.

She paused at her own thought. No one was going to take care of Zack as she did. Any woman that thought they could handle his bad mouth should have known otherwise. And if she thought she could handle his beast then she had another thing coming. Her brows frowned. No one was going to take Zack anywhere. He was hers. She'd kill every last one of them to prove her point. But if he wanted to go then she would let him. Ultimately, she knew if Zack really wanted to leave her then he would do so. She couldn't fault him for that. But she could only hope that he killed her before he left. Living without him felt like a death sentence in its self. She was reminded of the time when he was in jail. God, she had hoped they would up her medication dosage so she could just die peacefully. But they never did. Ray lay down in bed silently. She refused to go into that room and pretend that she wasn't furious at the thought of him deciding she wasn't good enough for him. A scoff left her. Then let him miss her for the night. But her mind traveled back to the thought she had before laying down. Zack's woman issues kept him at bay from really experiencing life. He was so afraid that she would wound him as his mother had. Ray looked up at the thundering clouds. She could never hurt him.

Zack never really explained what had happened in his childhood. She would be lying if she didn't say she was curious. Mothers have a big influence on their sons and it amazed her that Zack had even succumbed to the natural biological need for a mother. It didn't show like those that didn't kill like seeking out older women for partners and such. Even when he explained what he did at work, his excitement really picked up when he talked about killing an older woman. His eyes sparkled and danced in the fun as he explained how he gutted them to make them scream for hours and hours. Ray let her lip move in between her teeth. He had mommy issues like all serial killers usually did. But really, his pain stemmed from the fact that his mother's boyfriend set him on fire. Not even an hour after the incident, she sold him off so she would never have to look at his charred form again. Ray closed her eyes as she made a mental note to always kiss his burns as she had. It seemed to make him feel better that she wasn't disgusted by him. How could she be? He had done so much for her. To be fair that meant that he had never been intimate with a woman due to his mother. She wanted to be his first as she wanted him to be hers. Closing her eyes, she decided to get some sleep for the many things she had planned.

…

Zack awoke alone to the rain hitting the window softly. He looked down in the bed to see that he was indeed alone in the master bedroom. She hadn't come back to bed? Getting up, he felt panic rack his body. What if something happened to her? Someone could have taken her from him in the middle of the night. His mind thought of that suiter that sent her flowers. What if she ran away from him leaving him alone? His heart froze. He ran to her room. Her bed was made and everything was all that it should have been. He didn't see her purse. His panic further rose as he thought about how she could have escaped him and had a whole night and some daylight to be far away from him. His hands went in his hair as he let out a noise of frustration. Then he paused. The door closed softly. Bounding down the hallway to the kitchen, he paused at the sight of her dropping her purse in the chair while kicking off her shoes. She walked over to the cabinet to get the pancake mix. She was dressed in a thin tank top and shorts that caressed her body in the most delicious way. He was taken aback by his realization that she had curves. It had never crossed his mind that she was an adult. She had always been his brat.

The smell of pancakes hit his senses to let him know that he had been staring off in space long enough for there to be four pancakes on a plate ready to be buttered. His eyes widened at that sight of her flipping the pancakes.

Zack was upon her in moments. "Ray, don't leave me. Please, don't just fucking leave." He whispered in her ear. "You can't fucking leave me for some fucking idiot. I will murder that little shit if he even looks at you!"

Ray held the plate of pancakes while trying to flip the pancake. "Zack?"

"Shit, I didn't mean it. Yesterday, I didn't mean it." His grip tightened.

Ray was struggling to breathe and flip the pancakes on the fryer. Turning in his arms, she made him look in her eyes. "Zack, what are you talking about?" Her eyes took notice that he still hadn't wrapped his face up from his shower the night previous. She noted that his golden eye twinkled in desperation and pleading.

"Ray," he picked her up and sat her on the counter. He would do everything in his power to keep her there with him. She was his everything, whether he fully grasped that or not was another thing entirely. "Ray, you gotta listen to me. I… I…"

Ray tilted her head before placing her lips onto his. Her hands came up to his face as she kissed him deeply. He was surprised by her forwardness but soon was kissing her back unsurely. It was a sensation he had never experienced and he wasn't sure he disliked it. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled him closer. He slid in between her legs. When she pulled away, she placed a kiss on the scar on his chin once more. "Zack, if you thought I was going to let you leave me for some weak woman, you have another thing coming." She spoke her hands combing through his messy tresses slowly. "I would never allow someone who isn't I to get close to you. You should know me better than that dummy."

Zack's eyes widened. "Ray…"

Ray sighed turning off the burners to stop thm from burning. "You do know how many guns I have acquired right? That's the thing about living in the states. There are literally guns everywhere. And I will end all of them before I just hand you over."

"Ray, what are you-"

"I know you're going to gag and act like what I am about to say is gross but I need to tell you." She interrupted.

Zack raised a brow. "What is it?"

"I'm in love with you, Zack," Ray spoke looking him dead in his eyes.

The urge to vomit rose but he swallowed it. She had confessed her love to him and while he didn't know how to respond to it, he was happy at her confession. That meant she wasn't going to leave him. He wasn't entirely sure that what he felt for her was love but he knew his world would crash if she ever did leave him. He could see them growing old together happily. Her eyes would be the last thing he looked at as he took his last breath. Coming back to the present, he nodded to her.

"Idiot." He mumbled pulling her close in a loving embrace.

Ray smiled before jumping off the counter. "Let's eat breakfast."

Zack zoomed to the table to see plates of other breakfast things for him. She placed the pancakes down in front of him. She sat next to him in the chair with her book. He watched her open the book to read the last page from earlier. Her long eyelashes danced slowly as she blinked. He couldn't help but get lost in her as he ate. She was his everything.

"Hey, Zack?" She called not looking up from her book.

"What?" He was piling pancakes in his mouth with ease.

"I want to have sex with you."

Zack choked. "What the fuck?!"

Ray, unfazed, turned the page of her book. "I want to have sex with you." she repeated.

Zack's face burned bright red as he tried to clear his air pipe. "W-what? W-why, why would you want too?"

Ray put her book down slowly. She looked up at her red faced companion before shaking her head. Getting up, she decided to just leave it there. "Guess I'll go ask Keith if he wants too." She spoke walking out of the kitchen to her room. A small smile spread across her face as she made into her room to disrobe.

Zack sat there for a moment letting her words float around in his head. Keith? Who the fuck was Keith?! Where did this Keith come from? Did Keith have a fucking death wish because he was more than happy to supply. That shithead would die a painful death for even thinking about Ray. Getting up quickly, he bounded down the hallway to her room only to kick the door down. His rage was short lived at the sight of her. There she was standing in front of him with nothing on her body. Pale perfect skin was greeted to his eyes. Her hair fell down her body like a platinum blonde waterfall. And he noticed her chest. When had it gotten bigger? There was also a tattoo. Covering his nose at the impending nose bleed, he turned around to give her time to cover up. He screamed obscenities in his mind at why hadn't he knocked or why couldn't he wait till she came out of her room but he knew his temper was the cause of this.

"Are you covered Ray?" He asked not wanting to peak around. He felt arms wrap around his waist and nipples in his bandages. His eyes were wide again as he looked over his shoulder. "Ray?!"

"Zack, this is the female form. I am an adult. And I have been for a while." She spoke with a soft smile.

He pulled away from her. "Ray-"

Ray tackled him to the ground. She was on top of him where he could see everything. His face lit up like a firecracker as he noted the way her hips sat on top of his. And she was spreading to gage his body. She had that serious face on but it wasn't the placid one she usually wore. Her face was serious with want and love. She leaned down to be closer to his face. "Zack, are you disgusted with this? Does the idea of an adult woman make you sick?"

Zack for once had nothing to say. It wasn't that he wasn't happy with this, because he had always thought Ray was beautiful. He would never say that shit out loud of course but he did think that. Her platinum blonde hair fanned down her face and body like a goddess. She was glowing. Those eyes of hers bore into his soul searching for his displeasure. It wasn't there but the fact that she was naked on top of him had him stuck. His brain had shut down. Even the monster inside was at a loss of what to do.

Ray sat up while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. A deep sigh escaped her. "I guess Keith would like it better after all." She moved to get up.

Zack wrapped his arms around her. "Do you want Keith to die?" he whispered his face hidden in his hair.

Ray tilted her head to the side before shaking her head. "Come on Zack, admit it. You don't like my body."

"I never said that!" he hollered flipping them over. "You didn't give me a damn chance!" Zack moved from on top of her before sitting with his back to her. He crossed his arms as he thought about what she was wanting from him.

Ray shook her head as she sat up.

"I like it." he whispered.

She leaned closer to him. "Huh?"

"I said I like it! Dammit, Ray! How can you sit there comfortably like this? I'm a grown ass man and you are… my brat." Zack hissed.

"I'm an adult Zack. I turned 18 six months ago. It's perfectly legal for us to indulge in this." She sighed out looking at her fingers.

"I don't give a damn about it being legal." He growled. Since when did he follow the law? But he would never touch her as a kid. That was some sick shit he killed people for.

"Then what is your issue?"

"You're my brat, bitch."

That was only half of it. He hadn't really paid attention to the female adult form. What was he supposed to do with it?

Ray wrapped her arms around his neck as she placed her head by his. "I'll always be your brat Zack. Nothing will change by us engaging in a human need. I just thought that since I am in love with you, we should be able to show it. This would be a gift no one else would have touched. But if you don't want to, then we won't. I will not force it upon you."

Zack shook his head.

"And I'll stop talking about Keith. I made him up anyway." She smiled kissing his forehead sweetly. Letting him go, she grabbed her towel to walk to the bathroom to bathe.

Zack didn't move from the spot on the floor. He didn't want her to be mad at him. But just what the hell was he supposed to do? She wanted to give him a gift. From the little he did know about girls, the first time they do it is supposed to be special. And she wanted to give it to him willingly. She was a woman like she had said. Like himself, she did have needs to fulfill. His didn't need to be engaged with sexual activity. Killing kept the monster pretty satisfied and the thoughts of his mother at bay. But even his monster didn't know what to do about this situation. That was crazy to him. She was offering herself to him fully and he couldn't even give into her wants. He groaned as he face palmed. Unsure of how to respond to it, he decided he would just jump right into it. Getting up, he walked to the bathroom. Ray deserved this at least.


	3. Tasting Him

_To the reviewer Nobody: Thank you for the nice words. I look forward to your comments. I laughed at the previous one._

 _I hope you all enjoy!_

 _Tasting_ _Him_

Ray stepped into the shower slowly after she put on a nice American song she had heard earlier from shopping. It was a pleasant little tune that she rather enjoyed when picking up stuff for their breakfast. A sigh escaped her as she pooled shampoo in her hand. Poor Zack. She had overridden his instincts with her wants. It was baby steps with Zack. His mind probably never really thought about women unless he wanted to take their lives. She was the closest thing to a woman companion he had ever allowed himself to have. At least he wasn't going to leave her or actually try to connect with another woman. She paused at the thought of him trying to woo another woman. Shaking her head, she decided not to dwell on it much longer as she rinsed her hair. She still wanted to give him something no one else had been able to touch, mostly because she didn't plan to be alive that long when she first encountered him. Scrubbing her body, she allowed the soap to get her body smelling right with a soap she noticed Zack had taken a liking too. This shower had to be fast for a thunder storm was coming. She wanted to be cleaned and ready to make lunch while finishing her gun handbook. The last few chapters had been really informative. As she stepped out of the shower to wrap the towel around her body, she jumped at the feeling of the hands sliding across her waist to her tummy. Turning fast, she made reached on the side of the cabinet for a gun but paused as she faced the person responsible.

"Zack?" She asked confused by his presence in the bathroom. Just a few moments ago, he was yelling at her for being naked in front of him and yet here he was, staring at her with an intense expression.

"I wanna do it." He whispered his eyes on her little blue towel. It was that one piece of fabric that was keeping her body away from his eyes. His nose inhaled that soap that he liked on her skin causing him to pay more attention to his fast beating heart.

"No Zack, we don't have to do it. It's okay." She smiled at him. "Come on, let me get dressed and I'll make lunch." She moved to the door to get out. "Do tacos sound go-"

He slammed his hand on the door to keep it closed.

She jerked back in surprise. "Zack?"

Zack looked down at her in complete seriousness. She stared at him in wonder as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Ray… I wanna… shit." He sighed before starting again. "I want your gift, you little bitch." He frowned.

Ray shook her head slowly. "I'm serious Zack. Nothing has to be accepted or denied. In fact, it won't change our relationship because you said no." Ray knew where his mind had been going. He thought that she was upset with him about not wanting to have sex and that wasn't the case. She knew that sex was something that never crossed his mind. Why would it? To be truthful, it hadn't crossed her mind either till recently. She kind of just blurted it out at the table to see what he would do. But now she had to follow through with it. "We are fine." Her hand touched his cheek.

Zack grabbed her wrist before dragging her out of the bathroom. He led her to his room before pushing her down on the bed. Getting on top of her, he stared down at her with an intense gaze while holding himself above her. Her eyes widened at the sight of him getting on top of her. She wondered how far he would take this. He leaned down to her face as he placed his hand on the hem of her towel. She allowed him to touch it while breathing softly. He slowly pulled it away from her body, his gaze concentrated on her skin.

"Do you want me to walk you through this?" she asked softly watching him stare at her open towel.

…

Zack was stuck. She was under him on his bed naked. Lighting struck to illuminate her body. Her face was soft with understanding. He was new to this but he didn't want to do anything that would hurt her. That and he couldn't show Ray how weird she was making him feel. She sat up from under him while moving her towel from under her body. His eyes took in her breasts. Her pink nipples seemed almost like little drops of sweetness even with the scent of her soap wafting in front of his nose. He had never noticed the tattoo on her chest. He never had looked at her naked chest before. A thought crossed his mind. When had she gone and got it done? Not that he was complaining, it looked quite well with her pale skin. It was a dragon that wrapped around her breasts. The claws sat under her breasts and hugged her sides while the head rested on her left boob over her heart. The tail curled around her belly button in the most seductive way. The body of the dragon was coiled around her chest and abdomen. His finger traced it lightly, lost in the details of the art work. The scales looked so real. How had she hid this from him?

"I got it done in honor of you." she explained, watching his finger circle her belly button.

"In honor of me?" His eyes looked up at her in confusion.

"In the Chinese culture, dragons are the symbols of power, strength, and control of the elements. You are all of those things. If you look closely, your name is in the head."

Zack looked at the head in awe. There in fact under the horns sat his name on the back of the dragons head. What was he supposed to say to this? Shit if he knew what the differences in the cultures but it obviously meant something special to her. It meant that he was special to her. No one had ever done something so nice for him. She actually dedicated her body to him. "Ray…"

"Zack, you mean the world to me. I would go to the ends of the earth for you. Nothing would ever stop me from taking care of you." Her hand touched his face. "Nothing in this life am I deserving of, especially being here with you."

"Fuck me." He sighed lying next to her. What the fuck was he supposed to say to that?

Ray stood up from the bed. She moved to be on top of him. Her lips kissed his softly and sweetly. He kissed her back unsure of what she was going to do. Her lips trailed down his neck. She sucked and nipped softly while unraveling his bandages. His breath hitched at her soft lips and teeth touching his burns. He wanted to push her away and move but the fact that it felt so good held him there. Zack couldn't control how his body was reacting to her sweet touches. The feeling of her lips and teeth on his charred skin had his dick jumping. He bit his lip to try and control his urge to push her down onto his bed. He watched in confusion as she slipped down his waist and grabbed his shorts. A soft protest escaped him before she quieted him down with another kiss. Pulling them down his bandaged legs, she tossed them onto the floor next to her towel. She took careful work in undoing his bandages before setting them to the side. He covered his manhood with a deep blush.

"What the shit Ray?! You don't just undress a grown ass man, you asshole!" he barked his face red as an apple.

She chuckled quietly as she shook her head. "Relax Zack. This is your brat remember? I'm going to make it pleasurable. I promise."

She slid in between his legs on the bed. Settling in between his thighs, her lips were touching the burns on his legs and thighs. He froze at the feeling of soft touches on his legs. Once she made it to his thighs, she pulled his hands away before kissing them one by one. He watched her stare at his dick. Was it big enough? Did she like it? All of the thoughts went through his head as he watched her stare at it. Her hand picked it up slowly and he jumped. There were no burn marks on it. It was the original color it was supposed to be. Her fingers were cold to his bare flesh. He shivered when she wrapped her hand around his dick. A moan escaped him when she pressed her lips to the tip before moving them up and down on the sides. What was this feeling? His monster purred at the feeling of her mouth engulfing him while he himself felt like he was killing someone. She sucked softly a little unsure at first but eventually, she got the hang of it and became confident. And it showed. She put her hands into as she sucked, twisting and sucking at the same time. His breath hitched at the feeling of something coming from inside his body. She pulled away for a moment only let him see the spit trail from her mouth to his dick. He couldn't help but cursing as she took him all the way into her throat.

"Ray," he moaned softly. "Oh, fuck Ray!"

She didn't say anything.

"Fuck!" he moaned overcome with pleasure as he tilted his head back.

It continued on for some minutes as the burning sensation pooled in his belly at something foreign to him. He grabbed her hair to keep her where she was. She held there while sucking till he finally released in her mouth. She didn't stop sucking causing him to buck his hips deeper into her mouth. He tried to pull her away but she wouldn't let go till she milked him of every last drop. Letting him go as the orgasm subsided from his body, she watched him pant for air. He shook at the intensity of his first orgasm from her. She sat up from him while wiping her mouth. A smile spread across her face at his heaving form.

"I told you it was going to be pleasurable." She chuckled, deciding if she liked the taste of cum in her mouth. It wasn't bad, just something she would get used to.

Zack looked up at her as he caught his breath. She seemed very pleased with herself. He grabbed her arm and pulled her down on top of him. Kissing her lips, he let himself get lost in the feelings of passion. He didn't think he would ever enjoy such a feeling but it was something he was growing to like. She kissed him back before pulling away from him to get air into her lungs.

"Do you want to go further?" she asked breathless.

He sat up, taking her with him. She sat on his lap above his dick but she still was under his chin. Of course he was curious at how far she would take this but there was something in him that wanted to take it slow. That wasn't normally his thing but he could break her since she was much weaker than himself. Shaking his head, he pulled her to his chest. Resting his head on hers, he let out a deep fulfilled sigh. She wrapped her arm around his waist. They both were quiet only listening to the rain hit the window a little harder. This was something that comforted him greatly. Her touch always made him feel better about himself. The fact that she didn't think he was disgusting made him want to cry. He would never admit to that shit but it pulled at something in him. She often gave his burns little touches over time when she wrapped his bandages.

"No, this is enough for now."

She nodded against his chest.


	4. Shadows of the Past

_Shadows of the Past_

Zack was breathing hard as he walked into the house. He thought the drive home would settle his beating heart but it would not calm down. Maybe seeing Ray would make it finally relax. Ray always comforted him after a hard day at work. He sighed deeply at the feeling of being home. But his instincts were loud in his ears that something was wrong. The monster in his blood was restless. His heart raced again. He frowned as he opened the door. Normally, there would be the smell of dinner being cooked or the sound of something playing in the background but there was nothing. Where was Ray? Her bag was on the floor carelessly. He kept his scythe in his hand. Walking back into the house, he looked for any sign something was off. There were drag marks on the carpet from nails. Bending down, he felt the carpet only to feel wetness. Pulling his head up, he noted his fingers were red. The smell of it hit him hard. Ray. He kept walking to her room. Opening the door, he frowned deeper that she wasn't in there. Growling, he walked deeper into the house. Going into the room, he opened the door to see someone above Ray. She was gagged, bleeding on the bed while he held a knife to her throat.

"What the shit?!"

"A pleasure for you to finally join us, Isaac Foster."

Zack paused as his eyes widened. Ray's eyes were bleeding as she laid there naked on his bed. Her hands were tied above her head. He could see the little cuts on her neck and face. They were shallow cuts that he could tell. She looked at him in relief but there was something else. Under the dead look there was fear. What was she afraid of? "What the fuck did you do to _my_ Ray?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Rachel and I were just enjoying some catching up time." Danny cheesed as he bent down to her face. "I saw her here waiting for you to return and I just couldn't help myself. But her eyes were so alive. I didn't like it." Danny grabbed her chin as his tongue slithered out to taste her blood.

"Ray, it's going to be okay. Don't you dare die brat." Zack spoke to her. His eyes looked at her shallow wounds on her side though it was dark he could see the crimson substance pool under her. "I thought you died in that damn building you eye stealing fucker."

"I always survive." Danny chuckled before turning to show Zack that he was covered in her blood. Not only that, he was inside of Ray.

Zack paused. He was inside of her. The gift that she wanted to give him was taken from her. His mind flashed to the guy he killed just an hour ago. He had walked in to see the man on top of some girl who looked no older than Ray. She was screaming while tears were falling out her eyes. He couldn't understand a word she was saying but the terror in it computed with him. He was by no means a hero but there was something about seeing that guy force his way into her that caused his hand to just react. What if she had been Ray or that Ray was next on his list? And now coming home to see Ray under that sick fuck of a doctor caused his heart to nearly burst out of his chest. Something in him broke terribly as he thought about how bad she wanted to give it to him. She had been introducing him to the feel of a woman and he didn't dislike it. His monster raged against his blood to end him for stealing something so precious from him, from her. He saw her face one more time, her eyes were so sad at depriving him of something she really wanted to give to him. His monster whispered to end it for her sake.

"Rachel is mine Isaac. I'm going to take her eyes and keep them forever. You can keep her body and then kill her." Danny cackled pulling out a gun from his coat. He aimed it at Zack. "That's all I want, her eyes that remind me of my mother."

"You are one sick fuck. But I told you before you fucking idiot." Zack's growl was feral. His hand tightened around his scythe. "I don't give a damn about what you want from her. I ain't gonna let you fuck with her anymore. Her eyes, her body, and her name are _all_ mine."

Danny pulled Ray's gag out of her mouth. "Tell him Rachel, how you begged me to take your eyes only moments before."

Ray looked at him and shook her head. "I didn't."

He let the breath go that he didn't know he was holding.

Danny growled. "Rachel don't lie in front of him. You were begging me to take them to escape this life away from Zack."

"Dr. Danny I told you already. Zack is the only one who can kill me." She whispered.

"But Rachel, I love you. I want to be with you and I have been since I first started seeing you."

"My heart belongs to Zack."

"You hear that bitch! She doesn't want your dumbass!"

Danny pulled the trigger.

Zack didn't stumble.

Danny pulled it again and again and again, till the clip was empty.

It was fast.

Zack had his scythe around Danny's neck. It was so smooth how the blade entered into his skin only to take his head off. A loud maniacal laughter shook the house as his head dropped onto the floor. His body fell onto her. He grabbed the carcass and threw it across the room. Planting his scythe in the body, he sat on the bed. He looked down at her. She hadn't done anything or moved. Big ugly purple bruises were on her cheeks and neck. He frowned at the marks as he kept going. His name had been sliced from her tattoo. How had he found them? Why didn't she defend herself? He shook his head. She had. The wounds on her hands and neck said she had. But he had managed to overpower her.

"Ray, are you okay?"

She looked at him slowly before shrugging.

He moved to untie her.

She jumped away from his touch.

He stared at her. "Ray?"

"Don't touch me." She whispered. "I'm dirty." Her eyes pooled with tears.

Zack felt like someone had stabbed him. She didn't want him to touch her at all? Damn that eye stealing fucker! Shaking it off, he picked her up carefully. She was hurt enough from that bastard. Her eyes were wide as he carried her to the bathroom. Getting into the tub, he turned on some warm water from the shower to run over their bodies. She lay on his chest as he was finally able to break her bindings. He held her to his body as he watched the blood on her body wash away with the water.

"Zack, are you mad at me? Are you disgusted with me?" came her soft voice.

He looked down at her. "I aint mad at you."

"I didn't know Dr. Danny was in the house when I got home from class. I'm sorry." She whispered shaking slightly.

Zack grabbed her chin. "You don't have anything to fucking apologize for. You did everything you were supposed to, Ray. I know if he hadn't sneaked you, you would have killed his weird ass." He let her go. "I know he took the gift you wanted to give to me. I wish I could kill him again. Piece of shit. But this time he will stay dead."

Ray shook her head. "He didn't go inside."

"He didn't?!" Zack let out a deep breath. Relief flooded his body.

"I wouldn't let him."

Zack kissed her forehead. "That's my brat." He chuckled. He was so proud of her in that moment.

"Zack, can we get out? I need to stitch my side up. My eyes are hurting from the steam." She sighed trying to sit up. "Plus, I need to pull those bullets out of you."

He pulled her back down on his body. "Okay." Getting up out of the tub, he turned the water off then proceeded to leave the bathroom. He placed her on the bed before stepping away. Wet bandages were a sick feeling to his skin. His eyes looked at the rotting corpse on the floor. He frowned. "Asshole."

…

Ray watched him pick up the body and the head of the doctor that tormented them all those years ago. She sat on the bed slowly stitching herself up. A deep sigh escaped her. Her eyes felt like they had knives in them. Danny had put a fork under her eyelids to try and gouge them out but she made it a point to move away fast enough. She had been on her way back from dance class. Her friend from class had told her about trying it out due to her pale skin and blue eyes. She decided it would be something fun to keep her from missing Zack. As it was, she worked at an upscale club in the next city over. She didn't mind the extra money coming in. Of course, she still kept his money on the books but buying guns was expensive. Dancing, she made over 4k a night. Seeing that she was requested quite often for private dances, her money doubled. She had rules and had no problems pulling guns out of her outfits should her client do something out of line. She would have to let her friend know she couldn't come in for her next shift. Cuts and scars were not sexy.

She paused. Her eyes stared up at the moon. The fact that Zack had shown up when he did had tears coming to her eyes. He was about to push himself into her when he popped up into the room. The relief that filled her was short lived as Danny pulled out a gun. She didn't want him to die. A world without Zack was not a world she wanted to live in. Grabbing a t-shirt, she slipped it onto her body before looking to the sheets on his bed. She pulled them off in hopes that she hadn't stained his mattress. A sigh of relief left her as she balled up the sheets to put them in the laundry.

"I'm sorry Zack." She whispered softly.

"I already fucking told you Ray. You don't got nothing to apologize for." Zack spoke leaning on the door frame.

She looked over her shoulder with a deep sigh. "Zack,"

"Ray, ain't nothing wrong with you. That fucking asshole can't ever do it again."

He walked into the room to take the sheets from her hand. Balling them up, he tossed them to the other side of the room. Ray watched as he seemed to stare at the sheets for a long moment. His mind seemed to be thinking about something and she wondered if it was from his past. Cocking her head to the side in curiosity, she waited till he turned around. His eyes were on the floor before they arose to her smaller form.

"The fuck are you staring at me for?" he asked taken a back.

She shook her head. "I was merely wondering if you wanted dinner." Came her reply as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

Zack shook his head. "I'm too tired. Besides I ate at that damn club."

Ray nodded as she moved to the side for him to get on the bed. He plopped down on the bed on his face. She shook her head as she let her eyes get taken with the outdoors. Her mind wondered what he had done with the doctor. Shaking it off, she moved to the cabinet to get her stuff to bandage him up. Her hands clasped the bandages and the disinfectant before it was taken out of her hands. She looked up to see Zack holding them above her head.

"Go make yourself some food and I'll clean myself till you get back. I don't need ya passing out from lack of food."

She nodded slowly.

Zack wrapped his arms around her tightly. "You're fine Ray." He whispered in her ear.

Her hands came up to hold his arms. "All because of you."

"I'll always come."


	5. Dancers

_Dancers_

Ray walked out of the private room placing the wad of bills in her top. The music was blaring as it always was as she moved to the bar to order a bottle of water. This was a nicer, high-end club. You had to be someone to get into the club. There were still women in here that were trashy. They had to appeal to the men that liked trashy women. Peter, the bartender, handed her the bottle as he cleaned some shot glasses from the previous people who had used them. The club was busy since it was Friday night and most of the men in here had just gotten paid. He was constantly cleaning glasses and giving bottles of waters to the girls. Ray had made it clear; she had no interest in Peter after he had tried to hit on her. She made that clear to all her clients. She danced and nothing more. It had been a rough beginning, seeing as a lot of men thought that since she was small they could do as they liked. She rolled her eyes. Men in every culture assumed they could do as they liked. She was grateful her boss was lax on the rules of weaponry.

"Yo Ying!" A voice called from behind her.

Speak of the devil. Ray turned to see a very busty woman with a Lara Croft outfit on standing next to her. Her chocolate skin danced with the lights. Big burgundy lips were spread in a small smile at the sight of the young girl. She had a scar across her left eye, those eyes changed daily in the color they wanted to be. At the moment they were a soft hazel. "Hello, Sam." The braided low ponytail hung down her back carelessly as she was taking it down for the next set.

"Damn Ying, I almost had to kill my last client. He thought he was getting a free taste of this." She chuckled as she turned to Peter for a bottle of water.

"Was it the Morebucks guy?" Ray asked sipping hers.

"Fuck yeah. His dumb ass didn't think my guns were real or the knives." She laughed softly. "Let's just say he left me a generous tip after the show." Her hand patted her back pocket.

Ray nodded. "I see."

Sam turned to her smaller friend. "What's on your mind, shorty?"

Ray shrugged.

A hum escaped Sam. "So how did it go with the love of your life?" Sam asked with knowing eyes.

Ray kind of let a blush cross her cheeks.

"So the blowjob worked huh?" Sam grinned evilly. "He was begging huh?"

Ray went a deep shade of red.

Sam laughed softly again. "Damn Ying, I see you. Be sure to let me know for the next part. I want my bitch's first time to be something fucking special. And based on your expression it'll be his first time too. You virgins kill me."

Ray nodded as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "Thanks, Sam,"

"No problem Ying. You know you're my bitch. I got you." She cheered.

Ray returned it in warmth. Sam had been a Godsend to her. They had met in cooking class. She was loud and brash with a foul mouth. To be honest, she was a female version of Zack. She had invited her to try out at the club to make some more money on the side. Sam was a hacker and ex-mercenary taught from the toughest of the tough in Russia. She used to do black ops missions earning the nickname Ghost. Why she was dancing in a club she owned in the city was beyond her but she was grateful for it plus she was the bouncer. Sam had made sure she got some of the better clients and even protected her from some of the other girls. It was nice to have someone on her side though. Sam had made it clear in the club that if any hair on Ray's head was touched, someone would be dying. Ray couldn't help but chuckle as she watched her friend grab the man's arm that was feeling her up. She had him on the floor in no time. Sam had made it clear that Ray could trust her which is why she asked her about how to perform oral on Zack.

"You dumb fuck. Try that shit again and I'll break more than your damn arm." Sam hissed. "You motherfuckers really be trying me. I swear to God, I'll kill you."

Ray grabbed Sam's hand. "I think he's got it, Sam."

Sam let him go. "You're right." She looked to her smaller companions blue eyes. "Come on; let's get ready for our set. Apparently, these guys got it like that and requested us both." She wrapped her arm around the smaller blonde. "I don't give a damn how much money they got, I'll still beat them within an inch of their lives if they touch you."

"What did they request us to be tonight?" Ray asked looking at the lights above her.

"T-shirts and thigh high boots is what I'm told." Sam cheesed.

...

Zack didn't understand what the fuck was going on as to why he was being dragged to a rather nice looking club. He rolled his eyes as they made him leave his scythe in the car. Ray had been teaching him a little English. He could pick up on certain things in conversation. From what he got, they were celebrating him for his hard work. He rolled his eyes once more. They forced him into a private room where the music was softer. The waitress handed them drinks. He didn't accept them until his boss ordered him a beer. His boss was a nice guy. He took it easy on him since he knew Zack didn't speak English really well. And without Ray, it was almost impossible for them to speak. Zack personally thought that maybe his boss was afraid of him which is why he never said anything out of line. Though the man had a tough exterior, his blue eyes were hard with kindness. It was an odd thing but the man paid him too well to care. His slicked back hair shined with gel to keep it in place. Zack was aware that there was a comb on the inside of his jacket. He sighed as a bunch of food was presented to him. He took a mozzarella stick in curiosity. He pulled it apart to see the cheese inside. What was this? Stuffing his mouth with it, he decided he liked them and pointed at the menu for more. His boss understood and asked the waitress for three more orders.

"I have picked these two especially for tonight." His boss spoke to him.

He picked up on the words of picked personally for the occasion. A nod was his response as he continued to stuff his mouth.

"I think you're going to like these two." His boss cheesed as the lights dimmed.

The bass dropped and the lights went off before one shown on the stage where there was a dark haired woman with delicious blood lips. He raised a brow as she stood with her hands on her hips. She broke it down with the beats grabbing the pole behind her to allow her body lean against it. Her hands slid down her body to show the shape of it under the t-shirt before letting them go into her hair. Swirling her hips slowly, she teased the group of what was under it. From the glimpse he saw, there was nothing but a brightly colored string.

"Damn, I like that one. She's kind of freaky." His boss whispered.

Again, he nodded still entranced by the woman on stage.

She winked at him as she turned to be greeted by a smaller figure. The smaller figure copied the motions of the first. Both popped and dropped it before rising slowly. The taller of the two took off her shirt to reveal two huge breasts covered in pasties. They were heart shaped. The smaller one took her shirt off as well only to climb onto the pole. Zack was very much interested in the smaller one. She twirled around it before climbing it. Her ankles locked as she hung upside down. He was thoroughly impressed. The sound of his boss hooting had him looking to his side to see the other woman sitting in his lap. She had her hands on his tie to pull him closer to her. He could tell his boss was very turned on as he watched the woman slowly grind on him. Her lips were exceptionally close to his before she pulled back. Damn. He turned his attention back to the little one as she continued to do twist and flips on the pole. The woman on his boss stood up seductively before heading back to the stage. His boss couldn't help but smacking her ass. She looked over her shoulder as the song was close to ending. The taller of the two laid down on the stage. He was shaken by how well her ass moved without her doing anything. The smaller one came to sit on her waist. She crossed her legs smoothly while letting her hands rub herself. It was then that he noticed something. She was the same size as Ray. That platinum blonde hair and those eyes looked an awful lot like Ray. The smaller one uncrossed her legs to lean on her knees before looking at the crowd. His eyes widened. That was Ray! Ray was a fucking stripper?!

His group clapped loudly some even whistled but he did nothing. He was stuck. Ray was a dancer? She could dance? It made sense that he didn't know. It never came up in their four years together. But the fact that she was so good at it had him even more stuck. He didn't go through her stuff so he wouldn't have known that she kept most of her clothes at home so the other girls didn't ruin her outfits. There were so many things he wanted to ask like what the hell was she doing here? And why was she dancing? Instead of freaking out as he felt on the inside, he merely stood and walked to the stage. Causing a scene here in front of his boss would cost him in the long run. Ray and the other woman were conversing quietly.

"Ray," he called softly.

Ray looked down at him with that placid face. "Zack."

"Oh? This is your lover boy?" She spoke in Japanese.

Ray nodded. "This is him."

The other woman jumped down off the stage. "Nice to meet ya, Zack-kun. I've heard fucking so much about you. I'm Sam." She continued in Japanese.

Zack watched her breasts bounce obviously. Why were they so big? How did she function?

"Zack, introduce me to your friend." His boss spoke up in English.

Zack looked at Sam. "This is my boss Roman." He introduced in Japanese.

Sam nodded to Roman. "Bossman huh? I'm not impressed. He looks like a cocky motherfucker and I'd hate to have to kick his money-loving ass but I will." She rolled her eyes.

"Be nice Sam. This is Zack's boss. It would be a shame to have to kill him." Ray chided.

All three turned to look at Roman who was lost in what was being said. Sam rolled her eyes before putting on a nice smile. She took his arm and led him away to give them some time to talk.

Ray shook her head before turning to Zack. "Are you mad?"

"No,"

"Surprised?"

Zack scoffed. "Obviously, you asshole."

Ray chuckled. "I would imagine so."

"So do you…"

"Do I… have sex with them? No Zack. In fact, I've made it clear with all my clients that is off limits. Sam actually books men that don't try to sleep with me." Ray explained.

It was quiet between the two for a moment.

"Did you at least enjoy the show?"

Zack nodded. "Hell yeah! I think I deserve my own private show." The words spilled out of his mouth before he could stop them. His face became a tinted in embarrassment at his statement.

Ray turned red. "Sure." Her voice was soft at the thought of giving Zack his own private show. She certainly would break the rules and sleep with him after.

A deep breath of relief escaped him. "How did this happen?" He asked watching some of his co-workers eat some more food while hitting on the waitresses.

Ray tilted her head. "I met Sam in cooking class. She told me that she could help me make some more money instead of taking yours from your jobs."

He hummed. "Can we trust her?" His attention was on the woman making his boss fall in love.

"She's ex-black ops agent. She looks out for me here and supplies me with my guns. In fact, she knew about you before I even told her who you were." Ray explained looking at Sam. She winked at her before going back to Roman. Ray smiled. "Yeah, we can trust her."

"She looks out for you huh?"

"Plus, she's the one who gave me tips on how to please you." Ray nodded.

Zack's face burned bright. "What the hell Ray? I didn't need her to know I don't know what the fuck to do with you." He growled as he walked over to the pair. "You keep my woman safe?" he asked trying to calm his heart from her confession.

Sam cheesed. "Of course, she's my bitch. I love her short ass to death."

Zack shook his head. "Why's a black ops agent working in a club?"

"Hey, do I tell you how to fucking live? I do a little moonlight on the side as well." Sam cocked a brow. "I'm very versed in the art of killing. I do it all."

Zack nodded impressed by her words. "I expect her to come home without a scratch."

Sam rolled her eyes. "No fucking shit. Has she before?"

He shook his head.

"Like I fucking said earlier. She's in good hands. I may even surprise you, _Isaac_ _Foster_." Sam whispered.

Zack's eyes widened.


	6. Saving Him

_I apologize for the short chapter. The next one will be_ longer _promise_.

 _Saving_ _Him_

Zack's hands were cuffed behind his back tightly. A punch was delivered to his face brutally. He growled as his head snapped to the right. These bastards had sneaked him from his last mission. He had been coming out of the house cursing how that bastard had actually stabbed him with a fork, in the damn face! He cursed his carelessness as he thought about how he just wanted to get home and see Ray. Although, Ray's friend may be there as well. He rolled his eyes. Two women in a room together were never a good idea. Ray and her friend had explained to him that Sam kept tabs on all the most wanted in the world in case they ever met. And they had met coincidently. He was confident that she held no ill will to his Ray or to himself. But his trust was not entirely there. Ray had expressed her appreciation for the woman with smiles directed to her. He cursed as he was brought out of his musing by a boot connecting with his chin. He fell back onto the concrete ground hard.

"This is Roman's best?" a voice asked.

A guy with a clipboard flipped through some papers. "Yeah, he has racked up more than 9000 kills. He is, in fact, Roman's best killer." (if you get the reference, consider yourself a friend of mine)

The other guy laughed. "Bring in the chair and my kit."

Zack didn't understand some of the words being said. His ears picked up on his boss's name and the number of kills being told. He was being lifted into a wooden chair. His cuffed hands were being placed behind the chair. They grabbed his kicking feet and strapped them to the legs of the chair. The boss man grabbed Zack's zipper. Zack glared daggers as the man unzipped his jacket and let it hang by his arms on the back of his chair. Slowly sliding scissors into the bandages, he cut them off slowly. Everyone in the room watching twisted up their face at his scars. He growled at their judging eyes. He knew he was ugly, he knew it but these bastards didn't get the right to tell him he was.

"Well, looks like someone had a match with fire and lost." The boss man chuckled sliding his fingers down the burns. "You should be grateful that I will put you out of your miserable state." Taking a scalpel from his kit, he let it slide through the skin of his cheek like butter. Zack tried to move his head away but the man grabbed his chin. He slid it down the inside of his lip before repeating it on his top lip. Taking a step back, he threw the little scalpel back in the kit before taking a towel from someone else. He snapped his fingers.

An on slot of abuse was delivered to his body. He growled at the feeling of his body bleeding. He could survive this. He wasn't weak like these fools. It took five of them to take him down and there were seven of them of here now. Nine counting the boss and the guy with the clipboard he nodded mentally. When he was free of his bindings, there would be hell to pay. His mind brought up Ray. No, he couldn't do anything stupid and leave her here alone. Sam could only do so much. Ray had expressed that a world with no Zack was not a world she wanted to live in. As a punch was delivered to his stomach, he paused at the feeling of blood leaving his mouth. Pants escaped him as he fought his bindings for some leeway to sock the fuck out of one of them but there was nothing.

"That's enough." The boss called.

Zack panted trying to calm his blood from the rage that was building up. His monster screamed in his ears to break free and tear up this uppity fucker bit by bit. Zack was so close to giving him what he wanted till he thought about how much attention that would draw on him. Once he was out, there was no way to bring the monster back in. And Ray could have been a casualty from it. He paused mid-thought. He would never hurt Ray. The monster may not have agreed with him though about it. He had a mind of his own. And all he wanted from anything is blood.

The boss grabbed his chin and forced him to look up at him. Suddenly, there was a gun being pulled out before he shot his right arm. Zack growled at the hot metal exiting his arm. The boss shot him again in the other arm and then his legs. Loud laughs filled the room as they all enjoyed their boss torturing his victim. He pointed a gun at his forehead. Pushing the barrel into his forehead, he held it there in amusement. "Any last words, you crispy fuck head?"

"Yeah, I got a few. Eat a dick and die slow you weak ass bitch."

Everyone turned around to see two women leaning on the wall.

Zack let out a sigh at the sight of Ray and Sam. Sam was swinging a bloody machete back and forth as she cheesed. Ray stood beside her assessing the scene. Her face was blank as Sam's was plastered in a sadistic smile as she pointed it at the boss.

"Save him for me Ray-Ray. Roman wants his head."

"Since when did you do what he wanted?" Ray asked looking at how many men she would be taking out.

"Since, he decided that he'd pay a billion dollars for it, plus for some leverage later down the line."

Before anyone could blink Ray was shooting each in the head till she got to the boss. There was still nothing on her face as she unloaded a mag before reloading. Sam came running up from behind her before jumping up and kicking the boss dead in the face. He went down hard at the kick before she stood over him, her foot in his chest if he tried to move. Ray walked over to Zack's bleeding form before untying him. She wiped the blood off his face softly. Her finger gently slipped his jacket back over his shoulders gently.

"Zack-kun, do you want me to do anything before I take his head?" Sam asked sitting on his chest, holding the machete to his throat. Amusement play on her features as the man's eyes began to water.

Zack shook his head. "Do what you do."

Sam nodded before inserting it into his neck. "You don't want his heart?"

He shook his head again.

"Bet." She pulled it out and picked up the head by his hair. Tossing it in a bag from her pocket, she moved to walk to the pair. Wrapping Zack's arm around her neck to support him, she lifted him up and steadied his steps.

They walked out of the building to the awaiting car. Sam helped him in the back of the truck before she moved to let Ray get in. Sam walked to the driver seat only to start the engine. She pulled it out of park only to head to the road. The ride was quiet minus Zack's grunts and moans. She tried to keep it as smooth as possible to allow Ray to work. Ray was grateful for it and she pulled the bullets out of his arms and legs. She pressed gauze pads to wounds before cleaning the other cuts and bruises on his skin. Wrapping him slowly, she kissed his forehead as his eyes closed in exhaustion. Her eyes watched him for a while.

"How is he?" Sam asked speeding up to beat a car.

"He will be fine. Zack is pretty tough. He'll just be sore for a while."

"I'll make sure Roman gives him paid time off. He'll have all the recovery he needs." Sam nodded pulling out a piece of gum to keep her mind off of Roman.

"What's up with you two anyway? How did you know Zack was in trouble?"

Sam shrugged. "Ask his dumb ass. He acts like he wants me but then his phone and log books are filled with other women. I try not to mix business with pleasure as it is but there is something about his stupid ass that I like. Like I'd hate to kill your man's boss but no one is about to play me like I'm some regular bitch." She sighed. "I was at his office watching him basically dry hump this woman when his beaker goes off. There's one on all the employees. I checked it because I can and saw it was your man. So that is when I called you and decided we should handle this ourselves."

"Thank you."

Sam shrugged again. "Don't mention it. I told you, you're my bitch." She cheered.

Ray was quiet for a moment. "Sam, can I ask you a favor?"

Sam turned her head slowly. "Sure. What kind of favor Ray-Ray?"

"I want you to find someone for me, in Japan. I don't have a lot of details but based on what I've been told, he's with someone else I'll also need you to find." Ray explained turning to see if Zack was okay.

"Don't worry about it. I'll find them. Any specific reason as to why you want this person?"

Ray cracked her neck. "Revenge."

Sam nodded. "Done."

"Thank you."


	7. I Have Something for You

_I Have Something for You_

Ray stared at Zack's sleeping form. He had been out for two days. She couldn't fault him for it. He had been badly injured from that crime boss. A sigh escaped her. If it wasn't for Sam, she may have actually lost him that night. Her fingers traced the scar on his cheek from the boss guy before she placed soft kisses on his forehead. He was here with her now. His scythe had been found and cleaned for when he woke up. She just wished he would wake up and let her know he was okay. The doctors Sam had brought in said he would be fine and wake up on his own. They had performed his surgery to close his wounds. And all of it was paid in full by Sam. Running her fingers through her hair, she thought about that night she and Sam got him into the house. He was nothing to someone like Sam but the way he laid there and just breathed was unsettling. Like now. Her eyes looked at his rising and falling torso. What was she supposed to do till he woke up? The house was already cleaned. She had reorganized her room several times. The fridge had been scrubbed. Anything was done to keep her mind off when he would wake up.

Her phone rang softly.

She reached over and clicked answer as she let her fingers run through his hair. "Hello?"

" _Ray-Ray_ ," Sam spoke softly.

"Hey, Sam, what's up?"

" _I found that fucker you were looking for. He lives in Tokyo with his wife and four children."_ Sam whispered.

"Why are you whispering?"

" _Fucking cut it out or I swear I'll murder you slowly_."

Ray rolled her eyes playfully. "Sam?"

" _My bad Ray-Ray, fucking Roman wants to die today apparently. Anyway, what do you want me to do to him_?"

Ray looked at Zack's sleeping form. "Bring him here. What about the woman? Did you find her?" her mouth got tight at the mention of her.

" _I'm still looking. It's like this bitch fell off the face of the Earth after 2015. But I will find her. Trust me, I will. As for him, I will have him delivered to you about this time tomorrow give or take an hour or two. It really depends on if you wish him to be hurt or not."_

"I don't care. I just want him here alive and awake. Whichever is the fastest way to go about it, do it."

Sam chuckled. " _Yes, ma'am. Awake and alive are doable, not recommended but doable. Got the tools you want to use_?"

Ray's eyes watched a bird fly past their window. "I'll let him decide. This is after all, all about him."

" _Hey, there is no shame in helping your man face some demons. This is so fucking exciting. The growth between you two will be something unforgettable. Couples that kill together stay together. What's the plan for the body_?"

Ray paused. "What do you normally do?"

Sam laughed. " _No, this is you and your man's thing. What did you do to that sick fucking doctor_?"

"I think he buried him out in the yard."

" _Burn it in a nice tire fire_." Sam nodded. Her fingers were working on a plane ticket to send to the poor bastard. " _What about after that? He may want to fuck you into oblivion_."

Ray paused. "Really?"

" _Maybe. He may be overcome with emotion and fucking you may be his way to release it. It can still be romantic if you wish for it to be that way too though_." Sam chuckled.

"We'll talk about it later."

" _Do you want me to be there_?"

Ray shook her head. "No, enjoy your time with Roman."

" _Fuck Roman. If you need me, I'll be there. Yeah, I said it fuck Roman, Roman... Shut the fuck up... You weren't saying that when you were begging me to let you cum. I thought so bitch... Anyway Ray-Ray, I just bought his ticket and sent it to him. I will be heading off to Tokyo in a bit. If you need anything, ask. And I'm not about to put up with your bullshit. Fucking call me."_

Ray chuckled softly at her friend. "I promise Sam."

 _"_ _Good. I'll see you tomorrow with your package._ "

"Tomorrow it is."

…

Sam stood at the airport dressed in a suit and tie affair. Her hair was pulled back to show her now green eyes to the world. A sinister smile spread across her face as she found her prey searching for his name. It had been easy to convince him to come to the states. A free trip and tour seemed like a blessing to a man that hated his life. The eagerness in her blood to help her friend had her adrenaline rushing through her body quickly. Damn, she wanted to pounce. But this was not her prey. This was Zack's. Her eyes honed on his approaching form and she sweetened up the smile to seem more inviting.

"Are you my driver too?" he asked surprised to see her standing there.

"Of course, sir. Getting you to your destination is part of my job as well. I will be with you until the end." She smiled kindly.

The man cheesed as he pulled her close to him. "Perhaps we can get a little cozy with one another on our trip."

Sam stopped the urge to break his hand and smiled. "Maybe so."

She ushered him into the car before climbing in herself. The car took off down the road to Ray's. She sent the message before turning to the male in the car. Rolling her eyes, she threw her leg over his waist sitting her pussy just above his dick. He looked up at her in awe.

"American girls are freaky." He cheered.

"You have no idea," Sam commented feeling his dick react to her.

She pressed her chest against his before kissing him. He kissed her back fully at the thought of a chocolate goddess straddling him. His own wife didn't even do this to him. It was no wonder it was so easy for him to accept this trip. She promised to do any and everything to make him feel comfortable with him. From the way her eyes looked him up and down, he knew that it could go there if he wanted it too. And boy did he want it to stay here. The way her hips slowly swirled on him told him that she wanted him just as much as he did her. Before he could catch his breath there was a needle in his neck. She pulled away with a sigh only to stare at him. He couldn't talk, couldn't move, and almost couldn't breathe.

She smiled deviously. "It's a shame really. You are quite the kisser."

His eyes started to blur.

" _I am the punishment from God._ " Her voice echoed as his eyes closed. Sam looked at her watch. A few hours early in her delivery of him. " _Passion and shame torment him and rage is mingled with his grief._ " Her smile spread at the incoming things for this man.

…

Zack's eyes popped open. He was blinded with sunlight before he adjusted to the bright light. His body was on fire but it was nothing he couldn't handle. He turned to look at the empty clean room. This was his room. Sighing, he thought to the night his woman and her friend rescued him. He really could have died that night. There was no chance of that particular boss coming for him again though. If he remembered correctly, Sam took his head. He sat up slowly, cursing as he got into a sitting position. A deep breath escaped him as he stood up slowly. He stumbled but corrected himself quickly to get the crutches in the corner. Grabbing them with little difficulty, he began making his way out of his room to the bathroom. He did his business quickly before turning to wash his hands. His eyes took in the new scars on his face with a frown. The fuck head boss added more unnecessary scars to his already charred skin. He really wished the bastard lived so he could kill him. But that was neither here nor there. Hobbling out of the bathroom, he made his way to the kitchen. The scent of chicken was filling his nose. Once he made it to the kitchen, he watched Sam standing by the stove frying it while Ray prepared herself a plate till she saw him. Her eyes immediately filled with tears before she came bounding over to him. Her arms wrapped around his torso as she sobbed into his chest softly. He did his best to hold her. His eyes looked to Sam who stood there with a soft smile. He nodded to her before looking down at his crying brat.

"Hey, Ray cut the tears. I told you I hate wet bandages." He said softly, his lips pressing against her forehead.

She pulled away to stare at him. His heart nearly stopped at how cute she was. Gripping her chin, he placed his lips on hers roughly. He had missed this, missed the feeling of her soft lips caressing his. When he pulled away he stared deep into her eyes. A smile spread on his face to let her know he was okay. She smiled back brightly before turning to pull out a chair. He hobbled over to the seat before plopping down. Sam slid him a plate as she sat next to him.

"Welcome back you asshole." She cheesed.

Zack grumbled as he bit into the chicken. He nearly melted at the taste. "Damn, did you cook this?"

"I am black. I do know how to make some chicken." She chuckled.

He stared at her. She wasn't even black. Her skin was more brown like chocolate but he wouldn't say black.

She looked at the confusion on his face before sighing. "It's a cultural thing. Black people know how to make chicken Zack-kun. You know what? Forget it." She shook her head.

Ray giggled at his still confused state.

He turned to her. "What have you two been up to?"

Ray looked at Sam slyly. "Oh, just waiting for you to bless our lives with your waking face."

Sam shook her head while chuckling.

"Fuck did you do?" he asked looking at Sam.

"Me? Why I did nothing." Sam feigned shock at being accused. She stood up from the table. "Well Ray-Ray and Zack-kun, I'm off to kick Roman's ass once more."

"Sam, be nice to him, he said he would change." Ray cheesed.

"Fuck that, he can eat my ass and I still wouldn't believe him." She tooted.

"I thought he already did that," Zack spoke up confused.

Sam frowned. "What the fuck did he tell you?"

"He's been going on and on about you since he saw you at the club. Its Sam is this and Sam is that. Fuck, he is so annoying. He showed me some video of you two." Zack shrugged grimacing at the memory of it.

"What video?"

"You were on his face."

"I'm going to fucking kill him." She growled. A calming breath escaped her. "Ray-Ray, Zack-kun. Enjoy." She smirked walking to the door. "Oh and Ray-Ray, remember what we talked about. Just relax and let things come as they do." Then she was out the door.

Ray shook her head as she sat down. "You know I think she was really worried about you." She rested her head on her raised fist.

Zack shook his head. "I don't know what the fuck for."

Ray smiled. "She did pay for all your medical supplies so she must like something about you."

He shrugged. "The fuck for? Truthfully, she reminds me of a woman I met when I was a kid. She acted the same way. But she took care of me too. Always feeding and yelling at me, shit."

Ray cocked her head on her fist. "Sam likes to take care of us both. We haven't paid a bill in probably over a year."

His eyes widened. "She pays them?"

"She pays for a lot of stuff for us. I never ask. She just does." She shrugged.

Zack sat back looking at his empty plate. "It's like its fucking stuck on replay. How the fuck old is she?"

"I don't know. She's probably 30."

"30 years old looking like that? What the fuck? Is she a damn witch?" Zack asked astounded.

Ray shook her head laughing quietly. "Doubtful."

He sighed. "Maybe she thinks of us as her kids."

Ray reached out and touched his hand softly. He looked up at her slowly. She tilted her head before sighing. "Zack,"

"What?"

"I have something for you."

He raised a brow. "What is it? It better be nothing sick."

Ray stood up from the table shaking her head. Walking around it, she took his hand. "I promise it's not. Come with me."

Zack raised his brow before standing. He was slow as she led him to the basement. The steps were a challenge as he took them one by one. Who the fuck even invented stairs anyway? It was tedious as hell to get down there. Why the fuck were they even going down the stairs anyway? When he finally did, he was out of breath. She stood in front of him in the dark. He was confused as to what was going on. She looked at him before kissing his cheek again.

"Zack, are you ready for the surprise?"

Zack nodded slowly. He was curious as to what she had for him. "Yeah,"

Ray flicked the lights on to show a room full of plastic. There was a person with a black cloth over their head in the middle. They were tied up with chains around their torso and feet. Based on the body view, they were naked and they were a he. He was slumped over showing his handcuffed hands to the room. He looked over at Ray as she ushered him to a rather comfy looking chair before the man. He tried to get there quickly but couldn't go very fast. Ray didn't seem to mind as she helped him sit. Taking his crutches, she placed them to the side. She walked away from him and up the stairs for a second. His eyes took in all the tools and knives laid out on the red cloth. There was not a single gun here. Ray's specialty was guns. She had a whole damn arsenal in the shed. There were some around the house as well in spots. After Danny, she figured she should hide them all over. He didn't blame her. His head rolled as he thought about Sam teaching her the art of stabbing and cutting. He bet she looked super sexy stabbing someone. He propped his head up on his fist as he waited for her to come back down and reveal who this was. If he wasn't injured he'd find out himself. When she finally did return, she was in nothing but a deep blue thong; cloud pasties covered her nipples, and blue high heels on her feet. His eyes widened at her mostly naked form, never really noticing her long legs before. He quickly covered his growing manhood while turning red at her confidence. The tattoo on her chest had been retouched and his name was back in the head. Her hair had been pulled back into a low pony to show off her eyes. She even put on a deep blue lipstick. Those earrings were huge as hell in her ear.

"Fuck," he whispered.

"Do you like it Zack?" she asked cupping her breasts.

"Hell yeah... But the fuck is this all for?"

Ray took long strides over to him before sitting on the arm of the chair. "This is all about you, Zack. Kiss me."

He followed directions and kissed her deeply.

Ray pulled away and moved to the man in the middle of the plastic. "Are you ready?"

Zack nodded, anxious to see who this was.

Ray stood behind the man before pulling the cloth off his face. She lifted his head to show his face to Zack. The air left his lungs slowly. He couldn't breathe, couldn't do anything. His eyes widened at the face before him. "It's…"

Ray cocked her head. "Breathe Zack."

"It's…"

"Your mom's ex-boyfriend."

Zack let out some air. "Ray,"

Ray bent down to place her face by his. "Tell me what you want me to do to him."

Quotes used:

 **"I am the punishment of God..."** _Genghis Khan_

 **"** **Passion and shame torment him and rage is mingled with his grief.** " Virgil


	8. Bleeding An Enemy

_Bleeding_ _An_ _Enemy_

Zack was in total disarray by the fact that in front of him was, in fact, the man that had caused him to be charred. His eyes went back and forth between him and Ray. The guy was slumped over, probably asleep from whatever paralyzing agent he was given. He hadn't changed a bit. He was still blonde and still full of shit. His eyes coasted over to her form. She stood there expectantly with her hands behind her back just waiting. Her face was soft with understanding and patience. All he could think about was how well she looked. His name on her chest was something he just flat out enjoyed looking at. The whole ensemble was very… sexy. He could agree with that and would openly admit it as he had. His eyes went back to the man in the chair.

"Ray, how did you do this?" he whispered softly.

"I had Sam ship him in. This is all for you, Zack." She walked over to his seated form.

He wrapped his arm around her waist. "You had Sam fly him in huh?" She leaned into his body in the chair.

Ray picked up his chin to make her look at him. His eyes widened at her as she planted a deep kiss on his cheek. Her lips moved to his neck and then back to his lips. "I have questions that I think you would want to hear. You can participate or let me do it all. But this is for some closure to your soul."

Zack took a deep breath. Join in or let her do it? He was quite curious at what she had to ask. They were probably questions as to why and who and what. He didn't have shit he wanted to say to the bastard, but finding out why he did decide to hurt him could be interesting. Sitting back in the chair, he once again let his head rest on his fist. "You go ahead. Watching is fine."

Ray nodded turning to the man. "Wake up." Her fist went across his face quickly.

The man awoke with a start. His body jumped at being in an unfamiliar place as he looked around the room. The fear in his eyes had Zack purring but he still didn't move. The man's eyes looked to Ray as she stood to the side of him. He wanted to take his head for the lewd remark he said about her attire and how he thought this was some freaky strip tease but Ray had already punched him hard in his mouth at the remark. He couldn't stop himself from getting turned on as she told him to hold his tongue till she wanted him to talk. The man whimpered at the pain he was feeling before he finally noticed him sitting there.

"So tell me, Zack, what do you want me to do to him?" Ray asked circling the man slowly. Her hand danced over the weapons every time she passed them. "No answer? It's okay. I have some questions for him anyway."

Ray picked up one of her many blades and held it to his face. "Tell me, Mr. Yamato is it?" she was once again circling him. "Do you know who that man is?"

Yamato stared Zack down before shrugging. "No,"

"No?" Ray grabbed his head and shoved him as far as he could go forward. "Perhaps you need a closer look."

Yamato's eyes widened.

"Do you know now?" she whispered by his ear.

"It can't be that brat… I thought he was dead." Yamato spoke in utter disbelief at the sight before him. His shock only lasted a moment before he smirked. "Still hiding behind those bandages? Too ashamed to let the world see what kind of fucked up being you are?"

It was fast. Before either of them had blinked, Ray had inserted the blade into his eye. His scream was loud in the room but neither Zack nor Ray were fazed by his screams. In fact, Ray almost delighted in it as he did everything he could to shake out the blade. But it was stuck in his actual eye. Even if he got it out, he would never be able to see from that eye.

"You don't get to talk till I say so," Ray growled.

Yamato whimpered as he tried to blink.

"Now, you will answer my questions and if not…" she smiled darkly holding up another blade. It was going inside of him either way.

Yamato nodded.

Ray took to walking around him slowly once more. "Do you love your wife?"

Yamato shrugged. "I mean she was a good fuck when I married her but after the kids, it always was something for us not to have sex. She became ugly and fat."

Ray nodded. "I see." She was going to enjoy wiping this man off the face of the Earth.

"Why did you and his mom split?" she asked standing behind him.

"Misaki left me. Said she found someone better than me. Damn bitch was always looking for someone with more money to spend."

Ray filed the name away for later.

Zack twitched at his mother's name. It had been forever since he had thought about it and actually heard it said out loud. He wasn't entirely sure if he liked the sound of her name again but it definitely wasn't the name that brought joy to him. In fact, it caused the opposite reaction. He wished he could he say he didn't feel anything about it but deep down the hatred was still there. She was his mother and she didn't give a damn about him. He didn't ask to be here. If it was such a big deal, she should have had him aborted. His mind tried to think of some good memories… but there was nothing. There had been nothing for a long time.

"So tell me about the day you decided to set her son on fire," Ray asked gripping his forehead and pulling his head back while placing a blade near his throat.

Yamato whimpered at the feeling of the blade pressing against his throat. Taking a deep breath, he stared into her serious blue eyes. Her grip tightened in warning. "Isaac had told his mom that he didn't like me. He told her that I was cheating on her with the neighbor girl which wasn't a lie. She confronted me and tried to stab me. I told her that he had made it up and that she was the only woman for me. You know, sweet talk her into calming down. When Misaki went out, I can't really remember where I was left alone with him. I punched him for trying to ruin our relationship but he punched me back. He punched me so hard I lost a few teeth. I saw the gas can and decided I'd fry him. So I dumped it on him. He didn't move as I pulled out my lighter and threw it at him. I was truly amazed that even while he was burning, he was still fighting. He actually burned my hand from his grip."

Ray nodded slowly. Her mind took in all the details he had just said. She could picture Zack burning but fighting because that's what he did. Stabbing must run in the family apparently. He fought to survive as he always had. Since he had her he didn't need to fight alone. She looked over at him and noted his blank face. His eyes were glossy probably at the memory of it. "Who put him out?"

"Misaki."

"She wrapped him up?"

"She did."

"Whose idea was it to sell him?"

"Mine."

Ray took the blade and inserted it into his chest. It wasn't deep enough to touch his heart. Not yet. "We're you aware they murdered children?"

Yamato's screams were loud, so loud he didn't hear the question.

Ray grabbed another blade. "I said were you aware they murdered children?"

Yamato looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "Please…"

Ray shrugged before sliding one down his neck. She didn't hesitate as he tried to move away from it. It didn't touch a major artery or vein but merely broke some skin. He begged her to stop as she kept dragging it down to his shoulder. "Answer the question."

Yamato panted as she pushed a little deeper. "Yes!"

She left it there while grabbing another blade. "How?"

"The woman was my sister." He sobbed.

"Were you aware that she was murdered shortly after?"

He nodded.

"And do you know who did it?"

He shrugged. "They said someone broke in."

A smile slid across her face. "Nope. That boy you sent to live with him did it."

"What?"

"Isaac did it. Can't say I blame him. From what I'm told your sister and her husband did to him, I think karma finally stepped in." The smile died into a hateful frown. "He's not a dog. He's a man and should have been treated as so by his mom, by you, and your sister. If you had, you wouldn't be here in this situation."

Yamato's tears intensified as he watched her pull the final blade out. "Oh please don't kill me!"

She purred. "I like you begging. Do it again." She licked her lips slowly.

"Please, please don't kill me! I'm begging you! Please! I have four kids!" He whimpered watching her swing the blade back and forth.

Ray turned to Zack. "Anything else you wanna know?"

Zack let out a deep sigh. "Is she still alive?"

Yamato shrugged. "I didn't hear from her after I got married. Last time I saw her she was with a new man."

"Anything else?"

He shook his head. "Finish him."

Yamato screamed louder. "NO! Someone, please help?!"

"You can scream all you want but no one will hear you." She spoke in a sing-song voice swinging the blade back and forth in front of his face.

"I'll give you anything you want, just please!" Yamato begged. "If you let me go, I won't say a word about this."

Ray chuckled darkly. "Anything I want?" she sat on his lap seductively. She was facing Zack as she sat across his thighs with her legs crossed. Her head rested on his shoulder sweetly as she brought the blade up to his throat. "I know you won't say anything about this."

Yamato was relieved. She grabbed his chin forcing him to look down at her. Her lips touched his sweetly. The kiss was the very last gentle thing he felt. In a matter of moments, his body was being torn apart bit by bit. Blood, he could feel it run down his skin as she sliced him more and more. He screamed in her mouth but she didn't let up. No, she intensified her stabbing till she pulled away slightly panting. He stared at her in horror. She cheesed before jabbing it into his throat. He gasped trying to breathe. Her eyes didn't change as she slid it into his artery smoothly. The world was going dark. The last thing he saw was that boy's indifferent face. He looked just like Misaki.

…

Zack sat in his room trying to piece together what he just witnessed. It wasn't anything to see someone killed after all he did it for a living but to see Ray do it so… effortlessly, had him thinking. How much of an influence was he on her? She had seen him kill many people throughout their time together. It just never occurred to him that she would pick up on it. If he had been well, he couldn't say it wouldn't have been a lot different. Yamato suffered. He suffered to the very end. And something in him was pleased about that thought. His monster for the first time since he was a child had calmed. Neither of them had cared to know the reasons as to why he had done what he did to them, but knowing the truth that he was the reason for even having a monster felt like he was putting some pieces of himself back together. And Ray was the cause of it.

Ray, she had tracked down this man and brought him here to make him pay for what was done. There was no other brat like her. She was someone he never thought he could get close to let alone be with. But here they were now living in a house together, taking care of each other. A sigh escaped him as he laid on the bed. Perhaps it was time to use the knowledge he had been given for her. Ray didn't have to stay and take care of him. She didn't have to try and heal him. She just did. He never asked her, never told her that he wanted help to be a better man. It never crossed his mind. He was doing honest work as she liked to call it even though he was killing people.

There was a vibration on the desk.

He picked it up slowly, clicking the green button. "What?"

" _Zack-kun? Where's Ray-Ray?_ "

"She's out tending to Yamato."

Sam nodded. " _Ah, so I see it went well. Well when you see her, tell her I have an update._ "

"Sure… Sam…?"

" _Yeah?_ "

"I think I'm ready to finally cross that first line with her…" he blushed.

" _Oh, Zack-kun! My little baby is growing the fuck up!_ "

"Shut up asshole." He sighed fully red.

She laughed softly in his ear. " _We've gone over this. Just relax and don't rush. You're both fucking new to this. You do this right, and I promise you Ray-Ray isn't going anywhere. No pressure though_."

"Yeah fucking right." He sighed, his ears perking up on the door opening and closing. "She's coming."

" _Good luck Zack-kun!_ "

He placed the phone down as she hung up.

Moments later Ray walked into the room. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, Sam called. She said she has an update, whatever the fuck that means." Zack huffed sitting back. He didn't want her to look at his still red face.

"Zack are you okay? You looked flushed?" she asked sitting on the bed beside him

"I'm fine! Dammit, go take a shower. You're covered in that bastard's blood." He growled still looking away from her.

Ray looked down at herself. She was indeed covered in blood. "Okay." She stood up and went to walk away when he grabbed her arm. "Zack?"

He still didn't look at her as he held on. "When you are finished, come have a seat."

She nodded. "Okay."

"No fucking clothes, got it?" He spoke softly, his face heating up once more.

It was her turn to turn bright red. "Got it."


	9. Tasting Her

_Tasting_ _Her_

Ray sat in the tub in deep thought. She couldn't stop her heart from beating loudly in her ears. What was she supposed to do? Zack had made it perfectly clear that they were about to cross that line. Her face ran hot. What if she did something wrong that would make him never want to do it again? Or what if he hated her after because it wasn't up to his standards? Realistically, she knew he didn't have any since he had never done anything of the sort before but still. She wanted to be perfect for him. The blowjob was easier because of the tips Sam gave her. Sam! She would know what to do in this situation. After all, she had been alive longer and knew what she was doing. She reached over the tub's edge and picked up the phone. Dialing her number, she waited but a moment.

"- _ello_?"

"Sam?" Ray asked softly.

" _Yeah_?"

"Are you okay?"

Sam cracked an eye open. " _Yeah, I guess I fell asleep getting my tattoo_."

Ray sweatdropped. "Sam." She sighed.

" _What? I've had them done before. This is no different than any other time. Now, what can I do for you Ray-Ray_?" She yawned while rolling her head around.

Ray took a deep breath. "I think Zack wants to cross that line and I'm nervous."

Sam chuckled lowly into the phone. " _Ray-Ray, we've gone over this. You know what to fucking do. Just relax. Let your body do what it's going to do. The more you fight the more it's going to get embarrassing. He's going to be on the same level as you are. You have nothing to worry about._ " She explained rolling her neck.

"But what if I do something that will make him hate me?" Ray asked softly.

" _You won't. I promise you. You're both damn near the oldest virgins I have ever known but trust me. It's not going to be bad. Let yourself feel the pleasure. Don't be in a rush. Just ride the wave_. _Who knows, something amazing may come from it._ " Sam yawned again.

"Is that what you do with Roman?" Ray asked biting her lip.

" _Nah, I make him do it. And once he has, I rub it in his face how easy it is to make him cum. He's such a dickhead._ " She chuckled. " _In the past, I have though._ _It's an empowering feeling to know that he can only cum from you. Take that confidence into this. You got it._ "

"Okay, I'm going to do my best." Ray nodded.

" _Tell me the details tomorrow. We got another big party coming in tomorrow night. You've been requested but I haven't checked these guys out yet so I'll be doing that tonight."_ Sam sighed closing her eyes.

"What tattoo are you getting?" she asked.

" _Angel of Slaughter on my upper shoulders_."

"I can't wait to see it."

" _Of course_." Her eyes closed back into sleep. " _Hey, by the way, did Zack-kun tell you that I had an update?_ "

"No…," she thought to see if he did or didn't.

Sam rolled her eyes. " _Men."_ She shook her head _. "Well, I finally found the hoe. And get this, she's looking for your man. Something about wanting to reconnect. I guess she saw you two on the news and thought she could find you_."

Ray's eyes widened. "Really? She wants to reconnect?"

Sam half shrugged. " _Fuck if I know whether she really means it but that's what the ad says._ "

"That's a lot to think about." Ray sighed.

" _Look, I'll deal with her personally. You relax. Zack-kun and I will handle her_."

"What do you mean?"

" _All in good time Ray-Ray."_

"Hey, come on Sam."

" _Relax Ray-Ray, things will come to light soon_."

"Okay, fine."

" _Don't be mad. I promise everything's gonna be okay_."

"Thanks, Sam."

" _Anytime Ray-Ray. Enjoy yourself._ " She hung up. Turning to her tattoo artist, she smirked. "Kids these days." Her head fell back onto the seat for her to get back to sleep.

The tattoo artist nodded in agreement with a soft chuckle of his own. "I hear you."

Ray dropped the phone before standing to scrub herself. Sam was right. Just let things flow. No one can normally control themselves through sex as it was. She was sure she was going to make a lot of embarrassing faces and say some things that she would never usually say but that was part of growing up. All the books she had read on it had expressed that things would be weird. Sounds would be strange but as long as the partners were okay with it, things would be okay. He would say some things as well. A deep sigh escaped her as she rinsed herself. Grabbing a towel, she dried off to the sound of her heart racing in her ears. Taking slow steps from the bathroom, she walked quietly to his room. There he sat on his bed with a glossy look in his eyes at the TV.

"Zack, are you okay?" She asked in a low voice.

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine." He rubbed his face to snap out of his sleepy stupor. Patting the bed, he sat up to allow her to sit. "Come sit, Ray."

Ray walked over to the bed and plopped down. The scent of her soap filled the area and she watched Zack take a deep whiff of it. His eyes gleamed in delight at it. She wondered if he knew that she could visibly see if he liked it or not. "Yes, Zack?"

He placed his hand on her hair. "Ray?"

She looked up at him.

His other hand grabbed her jaw. "Just what the fuck do you think you were doing prancing around in front of that bastard looking all sexed up huh?"

Ray sighed. "Zack that was for you."

"For me?! No, the hell it wasn't! That fucker was practically undressing what little you had on before my very eyes. I wanted to gouge his eyeballs out." Zack yelled.

"You should have told me and I would have." She spoke calmly.

"What! NO! Damn Ray, you're missing the fucking point. I didn't want that damn bastard to get to see you like that." Zack hissed letting her go. "He saw that bitch enough like that. He didn't deserve to see you like that." He crossed his arms and continued to mutter profanities about the said bastard. All he could think about was how she sat on his lap. And that little string barely covered her lady bits. He hissed at the thought of that bastard getting an erection for his brat.

Ray smiled softly. He was jealous. God, he was so cute when he was jealous. "Zack," she called.

Zack looked down at her with a frown.

"You don't have to be mad okay? I wore it for you. I put on a show for you. I don't care what he said or didn't say. It was all about you. I liked the way you did look at me. It made me want to sit on your lap and do pleasurable things."

Zack turned away, his face red. "Fuck it."

Ray peaked around at his face. "Zack?"

"Stand up."

Ray stood up from the bed.

"Drop the towel."

She dropped it onto the floor.

Zack laid on his back. "Come here." He ordered.

Her feet carried her to the bed where she moved to lay next to him.

He stopped her. "No. Sit here." His finger pointed to his red face.

Ray went red. "Huh?"

"Just fucking sit here, damn!" He yelled, his face getting brighter. It was already embarrassing and she was acting as though she was fucking deaf.

Ray slowly climbed onto his face. She didn't weigh a lot as it was but she didn't want to suffocate him. Her hands held onto the headboard. There was nothing for a moment. She wondered if he was okay. Just as she was about to ask, something touched the inside of her thigh. Jumping back in surprise, she moved off his face and onto his chest.

"Zack? What are you doing?" she asked panting in surprise.

"Isn't it obvious? Now get back up there." He frowned.

Ray did as she was told and did sit on his face once more. He continued to kiss both of her inside thighs sweetly till he kissed her clit. She moaned softly. His tongue began to stroke her insides softly. Soft moans escaped her as she slowly started to grind on his face. His confidence seemed to skyrocket as he continued to lick her skillfully. Her moans increased as he once again found her clit. She bucked against him as he sucked it softly. He wrapped his arms around her thighs to keep her from running from his tongue.

"Zack," she moaned softly.

He couldn't help but get turned on by her moaning his name like that. It did something to his insides for her to call his name like that. She swirled her hips with his tongue. The way she tasted was something he would never forget. His pants seemed to get tighter the more she continued to moan loudly. His fingers moved to the clit as she swirled it in a slow circle.

"Zack, Zack, Zack…" she called as her insides tightened up.

He continued to lick, finding the side that the clitoris most responded to. She moaned louder and bucked faster as he stayed there. His tongue had gotten a cramp but based on her movements she was almost there. It only took a few more licks and a quicker swirl before she was moaning his name in one continuous moan while panting. His mouth was suddenly filled with her juices and he swallowed all of it. There was not a drop wasted from her orgasm. It wasn't gross but it was warm, like drinking warm water. She was panting while leaning on the headboard to catch her breath. Once she felt like she could get enough oxygen, she got off of him and replaced those lips with another pair. Her taste filled her mouth as she kissed him deeply. Getting on top of his erection, she let her hips grind against him while tasting his tongue.

"Ray," he moaned.

"Zack," She replied kissing down his neck. Her hand reached into his pants to stroke him. The other was undoing his bandages from his neck.

"Stop, I'm gonna…"

"It's okay, go ahead." She whispered under his chin.

"Ray…"

She stroked him faster, letting her thumb rub across the head. "I love you, Zack."

He came in her hand but she didn't stop stroking him causing him to shiver from his orgasm. Pushing her off of him, he climbed on top of her and thrust his hips into her hand before it was against her leaking core. Both were lost in the troughs of passion and lust. He didn't penetrate her but he didn't lose momentum on her clit.

"Fuck Ray," he moaned thrusting harder. "I'm gonna cum again."

"Zack," she moaned. "Me too. You keep hitting that spot on my clit." She hissed wrapping her arms around his neck.

He leaned down and kissed her deeply as he cam once more this time on her vagina. She let out her juices to pool under her as he panted in her ear. She let out her own pants as he fell onto her softly.

"I'm at my limit."

"Limit for what?" she panted.

"Next time I don't think I can hold off actually putting it inside of you." He answered, his face still in her neck.

"I'm ready when you are." She whispered letting her fingers caress his face.

He sighed out as he got comfortable against her. "Stay here." He sighed.

"I can't move anyway." She giggled.

"I think I'm bleeding onto you." He sighed.

"No that's me, sorry. I guess I'm still turned on."

He looked up at her for a moment.

She stared at him in confusion.

He placed his head back into her neck. "This is gonna be fucking fun."

Ray kissed his forehead. "Zack you are the love of my life."

"So you keep telling me, Ray."

"That's cause I mean it. I mean it wholeheartedly. You are the most important man in my world. And even if we never go further than me just being your brat, I'll die a happy death."

Zack sighed. "I think we went way past the fucking line of you just being my brat."

"So do you want to start a family?"

He shrugged. "The hell would I know. Shit, I wonder would I be a good dad."

"You would be a great dad Zack." She nodded. "Imagine a little you running around here with your scythe."

"Mm, that's something to sleep on." He sighed closing his eyes in sleep.


	10. Let Me Be Your Mom?

_Let_ _Me_ _Be_ _Your_ _Mom_

Zack stood from the bed. There Ray was on her side sleeping. She looked like an angel just sleeping in his sheets. He wanted to gag at such a girly thought. The way her hair seemed to wrap around her pale skin, he couldn't help but stare. He could clearly see his name on her chest at the moment. His hand pulled up the blanket to keep her warm. Caressing her face softly, he turned to walk out the room. He refused to use those damned crutches anymore. His steps were slow but purposeful. There was something about recovering from his injuries that made him want to get better faster. There was nothing wrong with his legs but the holes in them. From what he knew, they had been repaired by metal balls to keep the bones from spreading apart. His ribs and flesh were not as unscathed. He walked out the door of the house to see the sun shining on their lawn. The grass needed to be cut. But it wouldn't be done today. He let his eyes travel around his area until he saw her standing there. She was leaned up against her car, her arms folded. Today's outfit consisted of shorts and a black bikini top. It was hot outside so he understood the lack of clothing but still. Sunglasses adored her face but he knew who she was. Slowly walking off the steps of the porch he walked to her car. She smiled at him as she opened the door.

"Are you ready?" she asked as he sat down carefully.

He shrugged. "Let's get this shit over with."

She nodded closing the door.

He watched her walk over to her side of the car. What was with her and these skimpy outfits? People were bound to talk or try some shit with her. After he had seen her kill that crime boss, he had no worries that she could handle herself since he was still injured. "Why the fuck don't you ever wear any real clothes? Damn, it's like every time I see you, you're damn near naked. How the actual fuck old are you?"

She chuckled. "I didn't the first time we met either dumbass. You were what nine asking me the same damn questions. I'm not entirely sure why you continue to ask that either. I do what the fuck I want." She pulled out onto the road to drive to their destination.

"Answer the question bitch."

Her hand came up and smacked his cheek lightly, her hand careful of his scars. "Zack-kun, I'm 35." She smiled deviously.

"I knew you were a damn witch!" he hollered pointing in her face.

"I'm not a damn witch dickhead. I just take care of myself." She shrugged smacking his hand out of her face.

"Sam, I swear to God, you are a damn witch. What the shit do you mean you just take care of yourself?" he continued to yell in complete astonishment.

"Just shut the hell up, damn. I just fucking told you that I take care of myself!" she yelled back.

"What does that mean?!" He yelled again.

Sam felt a vein form in her forehead. "Zack-kun, I've been looking the exact fucking same as you remember me to be." She growled.

He was quiet.

"You're telling me you don't remember me Zack-kun? My feelings are definitely hurt." She faked sobbed.

"Shut the hell up." He hissed. He remembered her just fine.

She chuckled. "It's only natural. You ran away from me before I could really take care of you. I always wondered what had happened to you. But to reunite with you now feels strange. I'm glad you found someone to take care of you." Her eyes looked up at the rearview mirror. She turned into the driveway of her house.

He marveled at the massiveness of her house. It was like one of those houses he had seen rich people have. The house was a deep black with black trimming. It suited the neighborhood in elegance but stood out as well. She turned the car off only to get out of it. He opened the door, and with her help, he got out as well. She walked up to her door to press the code in. The door opened by itself and she waited by the door. He took his time to get up the steps as he stared at how her lawn was well taken care of. The house itself was well taken care of. She had black chairs on the patio with black cushions but they looked like just decorations. He had just made it up the stairs to her when a voice yelled out.

"Hey Laura!" someone hollered.

Sam turned to the person. "Oh hey, Mrs. Robertson." She smiled answering in English, placing herself in front of Zack.

"Oh Laura, why is it you never have a shirt on?" Mrs. Robertson asked.

Sam looked down at herself. "My nipples are covered this time Mrs. Robertson." She sighed.

"But you know the other neighbors talk right? Mr. Gusto said he saw you sunbathing naked."

Sam rolled her eyes. "I don't give a damn what any of them have to say. As for Mr. Gusto, if he stopped peeking through my fence, he wouldn't have anything to worry about. What is it you need Mrs. Robertson?'

"I was just coming over to remind you of the meeting for the neighborhood watch tomorrow night. Will you be in attendance?" Mrs. Robertson asked, her eyes trying to see the person behind her.

"I will not be. I plan to be elsewhere tomorrow." She smiled grabbing Zack's arm.

Mrs. Robertson nodded. "Who is the person behind you?"

Sam mentally rolled her eyes. "He's my son. He just came back from the military." She answered lying smoothly.

"Oh, your son? I knew you had one but you never talk about him!"

"Yeah… he kind of ran away when he was old enough to go." Sam looked over her shoulder at Zack.

"Well then, I'll leave you to it. It's nice to meet your child." Mrs. Robertson nodded turning to walk back to her house.

Sam ushered Zack in as she watched her go. A sigh escaped her as one of her butlers brought her a pad. Cameras were set up all over for her protection. She watched the old hag for a moment before handing it back. She smiled at him as he sat on the couch. "You need a drink or something?"

"Do you have pop?" he asked.

"James, can you please get my guest a pop?"

"Of course sir." James was a 6'3" beefy macho man in a suit.

"Thank you, James." She smiled at him slyly.

"What the fuck was that about?" he asked rubbing on the couch.

"My neighbors are just nosey."

Zack nodded seemingly accepting her answer as he stared at her living room in awe. There were pictures of her all over the world. His eyes caught sight of him and her when he was nine. The memory had come forth. He was running away still covered in blood from killing those two people that killed that old man. Their money was in his pocket so he could at least eat but no one would sell anything to him. That was till he bumped into her. She had been strolling around when he bumped into her. And strangely she had the same attire on as she did now. He fell while she staggered slightly. Her hand reached out for him as she grabbed his hand. He tried to fight her but her touch was gentle. She told him it was okay and that she would help him. Taking him to a buffet, she paid for him to eat till his heart stopped. She didn't eat, just watched him. He didn't say much to her and she didn't ask. After dinner, she took him to her home and went to get him fresh bandages to change out of the dirty ones. He insisted that he change his own bandages but she subdued him and did it herself. He watched her face, watched to see if the disgust was there but it wasn't. She nodded at his scars as she wrapped him up once more. After, she sent him to bed while she cleaned up. Why had he run away from her? She was nothing but kind to him. No, he knew why. Nine years old and he had four bodies to his name already. Killing felt good. It made him feel powerful. She didn't deserve to die for he knew he would kill again. So he ran.

"Zack-kun?" Sam called.

He snapped back. "What the hell?"

She placed his pop on the table next to him. "What are you daydreaming about?" she asked sitting across from him with a notepad.

Zack looked back at the picture. "Why the fuck do you have this damn picture?"

She didn't look up from her notepad as a smile slid across her face. "You were so cute when you were young. Those wide eyes were wild with survival and fear. I loved that one of them was gold and the other a brown hazel kind of color." A sigh escaped her. "I prayed for you every day that you would be okay and make it till adulthood. And here you are now grown with a significant other surviving with a job of your own."

"Why do you even care that much about it?"

"Why do you care that I care?" She cheesed.

Zack frowned. "Do what the fuck you want." He cracked open the pop.

"So tell me how did you and Ray-Ray meet?" she asked with a gentle smile.

"She was originally supposed to be a sacrifice of some sort but she managed to evade me on my floor. Later on, she asked me to kill her and I was more than happy to but I wanted out of that building. Obviously, we got out and they arrested me. Damn cops. She went to a nut house. I kinda liked her so I broke out of jail. And here we are." He shrugged.

She nodded slowly. "Ah, I see." Standing, she made her way to the window behind her.

"What the hell, Sam?" he asked looking at the notepad. There was a drawing of him currently sitting on the couch. She had done it so fast. His face was in a twisted sort of smile while he had talked about Ray. Under it, she scribbled the question she had asked.

Sam turned back to her guest. "Zack-kun, we need to talk."

He raised a brow. "About what?"

She smiled softly. "Your mother."

"Shit no! I don't want to talk about that bitch. I don't even want to fucking think about her." He hollered.

Sam nodded. "I know." She said softly.

"Then why the fuck did you bring her up?"

"Zack-kun, haven't you ever wondered why you are the way you are?" she asked sitting back down.

"I choose to be this damn way." He shouted in defense.

"You never had a mom that cared about you. And though you are older now, a man, you still need a mom." She smiled leaning forward, her elbows on her knees. "Let me be your mom dumbass."

"Huh?"

"We are quite similar, you and I. You call me a lot more than Ray-Ray does. Not that she doesn't call me a lot but when you call, I know its cause you genuinely need help. There are things you don't understand in life especially about women and I'm more than happy to tell you how to do so." She shook her head. "I've been taking care of you since you got in the states. Like I said I keep tabs on new killers coming into the country. When I saw your damn file, I damn near bawled my eyes out. Here you are before me once more. So the house and car you have, my influence on getting them. The job opening, my doing. The guy before you was a loser anyway. I knew Roman would appreciate your skills. I pay your bills. I gave Ray-Ray the best clients. I loved giving you guys the best. Ray-Ray always tries to deny my help but deep down I think she appreciates it."

It was silent between the two of them for a long while.

"What is your fucking deal?" he asked after a moment.

She shrugged. "I can't seem to fucking say. I only want to protect you, Zack-kun. And being your mom, I could do it a lot better."

"Why do you need to be my mom? What need is there for that?"

Sam let her head fall back on the chair. "You're stuck in survival mode. You don't know anything besides surviving. Ray-Ray's plan is to help you discover other modes of life. She has done well so far. Getting you to see her as a woman, it was beautiful. She explained the whole deal to me. You facing your attacker is another mode of peace. And since he is dead, you know he can't do it again. But this is an area you need to address." She sat up. "You'll grow to resent her as you get older. I don't want you to ever hate Ray-Ray. She loves you. You've heard her say this is not a world she wants to be in without you. So if you two have kids and you hate her, she kills herself. What are you going to do then?"

Zack was speechless. He didn't ever want to hate Ray. She did too much for him. Being the mother of his children was only something he had recently thought about. But was she right? What if he did grow to resent her? And she would kill herself. He knew she would. Though she promised never to bring up him killing her, she would still do it. His hand ran through his hair. What was he supposed to say to her wanting to be his mom though? He hated that bitch that had given birth to him. He probably always would. Sam though, she had done a lot of stuff he wasn't even aware of. It never crossed his mind that she was deeply rooted in his life. She never imposed her will or actions on him, just gentle nudges in directions that would help him out in the long run. Here he thought she was just stripper by day and killer by night. What the fuck had he done for life to be so damn complicated?

"I don't want to do anything you don't wanna do Zack-kun. I'm not going to hug or kiss you like any of that weird shit. I'm merely asking that you let me continue to take care of you and Ray-Ray. Maybe teach you a new skill or two, just to pass down some knowledge." Sam spoke softly staring him up and down.

He shook his head, a deep sigh escaped him. This was one shit-tastic day. "If your bitch ass is going to be my mom, I want the whole experience."

Her eyes went wide before she smiled brightly. "Of course, dumbass."

Zack rolled his eyes playfully as a small smile spread of his own. Nothing would really change. He would be getting affection from two different people in two very different ways. This would be weird but everything else in his life was weird anyway. How was he supposed to explain this to Ray? He shook his head. When it came up, it would be said. Till then, she would be in the dark. His eyes moved back to grinning form as she stood up once more. She moved to look at the same pad from James. He had never noticed before but there was a tattoo on her upper shoulders. ' _Angel of Slaughter'_. His eyes widened. Maybe they were a lot more alike than he thought.

"Hey Sam, when did you get the tattoo?"

"Which one?" she asked not looking up from the pad.

"On your upper body."

"Like yesterday or the day before, shit I can't remember. I slept through most of it."

Zack sweatdropped. Fuck was her deal?

"Hey dumbass, we still need to talk about your mom. And before you yell, she's looking for you." Sam spoke walking to his seated form. She picked up his can and motioned for James to bring another one. He took it from her.

"What the hell for?" He asked as James handed her another one.

"Perhaps, she has found God." She shrugged handing him the pop. "Tell me what you want me to do with her and it is done."

"What did Ray say about this? Cause I fucking know she knows about this."

Sam puckered her lips. "She wants me to bring her here."

Zack down his pop quickly. "Fine. Bring the bitch here. I don't care how you do it." He paused, his eyes on his bandaged arms. "I'll be in charge of our conversation."

"That's fair." She laughed. "We'll both be there for emotional support. I want you to get it all out. Say everything you ever thought about her."

He stared up at her. "And I want the conversation to happen here. I want her to think we live here."

Sam shook her head the smile still on her lips. "My, my Zack-kun isn't someone vain."

"No!" he shouted before he crossed his arms. "She likes stuff that costs a lot of money. That's what whores do." He growled lowly. "She sold me for a lot of damn money."

"I see." Sam's lips were tight for a moment. "It is done. Anything else dumbass?"

"I want my scythe there."

Sam chuckled. "Done."

He rolled his eyes.

"Come on, let's get you home son." She continued to chuckle.

He stood up from the couch. "Yeah, yeah."

She wrapped her arms around him softly careful of all his wounds. "I look forward to being a great mom. And an excellent Gram."

He rolled his eyes once more. His arms didn't come up to hug her back but his chin rested on her head. It was baby steps with this new arrangement. "Is that what you're gonna make them call you?"

"Absolutely." She cheesed.


	11. Dad?

_Dad?_

 _Yo, Rest in Peace Nipsey Hussle. Your legacy in our community has brought a lot of us together. Believe that._

Ray sat on the bed in deep thought. Zack was asleep next to her with his head tucked away in her hip. She didn't mind it. It was a comfortable situation. He had been a lot more open with her since he had come back from Sam's house. He still thoroughly swore to try to explain to her what was different but she appreciated the effort. A smile spread across her lips as he muttered something about annoying women and trying to get him to talk about his feelings. Her ears had picked up on him whispering about how he didn't want to hate her. She didn't need to know anything more about what had happened over at Sam's. Sam was a smart woman and Zack wasn't exactly hard to trick into doing anything. A soft chuckle escaped her when she saw Sam help him out of the car. She hugged him and he just stood there with a red face. Ray couldn't hear the conversation but whatever was said put Zack at ease. Shaking her head, she looked down at her bed companion. His eyes were open staring at her.

"Morning Zack," she said softly.

He sat up slowly, his joints creaking and cracking as he sat up to sit next to her. His hand came up to ruffle her hair. She leaned into his affections as he got out of the bed. Her eyes watched him walk to the bathroom. Turning her head, she looked at the sun for a moment before looking to the yard. There in a white suit with a Bible was a figure. She quickly got up from the bed while grabbing some clothes. Her hands were fast in putting the clothes on her body and running to grab a gun. Once it was in hand, she cocked it to see the number of bullets. She opened the door to the front of the house to see the man standing there with his hands behind his back.

"Rachel." He greeted tipping his head.

"Gray-sama? What are you doing here?"

He smiled softly as his eyes moved to look around them. "It would seem you two have built your lives together. I'm glad."

Ray raised a brow. "That doesn't answer my question."

"May I come in?" he asked softly.

Ray moved to the side to allow him entry. She led him to the kitchen table. He sat down in the seat as she sat. He folded his hands on the table as he allowed his eyes to look around the kitchen. There were pictures of the two in nice frames around the kitchen.

"Can I offer you something to drink?" she asked.

"Water is fine." He nodded.

She stood up to get him a bottle. Sliding it to him, she moved back to her seat. "So what are you doing here Gray-sama?"

Gray popped the cap on the bottle. "I just wanted to see how the two individuals that changed my life were doing."

Ray raised a brow again. "What do you mean?"

His sip complete, he took in how she had grown since the last time he had seen her. Her long platinum blonde hair was currently up in a bun on her head. That soft childlike face had matured and acquired some scars probably from fighting. His eyes took in the sight of a tattoo on her chest, even with the boy's name in it. A soft chuckled escaped him. She was obviously in love with him then but now… it was just so amusing. He continued to take in her adult form with his amusement. She had a full figure that was well taken care of. He wondered how they were getting along.

"You were my last " _sacrifice_ "." The words were soft as he remembered watching a limping Zack carry an unconscious Ray out of the building.

"Yeah? We kind of did cause that building to collapse on itself." She nodded.

He chuckled. "No, I mean I had an opportunity to start a new building but I declined. Watching the two of you seemed to do something to me." His fist came up to his chin as he leaned on the table.

"I see."

"How is he?"

Ray looked over her shoulder to the room he was probably currently asleep in once more. He needed all the rest he could get to recover faster. She turned to face the older male with a soft sigh, a smile playing on her lips loosely. "He's changing."

Gray nodded. "Ah, I see. How is his change progressing?"

Ray shrugged. "There is no real way to measure his progress."

Gray nodded again. "So tell me about your relationship."

Ray leaned back on her chair. "We are getting somewhere, slowly but surely. Yesterday, we had a discussion about kids. He's just now starting to see me as a woman so I don't want to push him." She didn't know why she was telling him all this but he seemed genuinely concerned about the two of them.

Gray looked to the side for a moment before looking back at her. "Has he dealt with the issues with his mother?"

She chewed on her lip. "He's learning. A friend of mine is helping with it."

"What's her name?" he asked intrigued by the prospect of Isaac getting help.

"Sam."

A small smile slid across his face. "I'm glad."

Ray nodded. "Me too."

"I would love to meet this woman."

"She's a lot like Zack; except she's older and more refined," Ray explained with a curious stare.

Gray let his eyes move down to the table under him. "I always did hope he would get some help with his issues."

"Do you care about Zack, Gray-sama?"

The smile on his face seemed to expand. "I took him into that building to keep him safe. He was out on the streets begging to be caught. I wanted him to at least have a safe place to be. I know it didn't look like much but that was of his doing. He didn't want to change anything and I couldn't dictate what he did with his floor." He sighed. "He grew on me, like the son I never had."

"Son huh?" Ray let the thought mule over in her head. "A mom and dad huh?" she smiled softly. But her thoughts turned dark. She wished her mom and dad had been better parents. But if they had been she wouldn't be here with the love of her life. Life was complicated. Zack deserved to have parents that cared for him. He never had such things before. His mom literally sold him off after her boyfriend set him on fire. If that wasn't bad parenting, she didn't know what was. She was eternally grateful to Sam for even extending a helping hand to them but she wished Sam would be her mom too. Even Gray-sama if he wanted to could be her dad… A sigh escaped her. Nah, they were here for Zack.

"Rachel, something troubles you," Gray spoke staring at her intently.

"It's nothing." Her eyes closed slowly. She nodded deciding to let Zack have his family.

Gray tilted his head once more. He wasn't stupid. Her body language was giving her away, even if her mouth didn't. She was upset with something, probably about him saying he cared for Zack. Then it dawned on him that her parents hadn't ever cared about her. "Ah, I see."

"See what?"

"Rachel, you should have just asked."

Ray let the confusion she felt play on her face. "Huh?"

"I would be more than happy to extend my paternal love onto you." Gray declared with his hand on his heart.

Ray sweatdropped. "Huh?"

"I had forgotten the reason for our meeting in that building, to begin with. Your parents were not parents. You may have had to grow up on your own like your companion but you still need matured figures to look up to." He smiled, his white eyes glistening with a rare emotion she only saw in movies. "Rachel, I would like to be your dad too."

Again, Ray sweatdropped. "Uh, that's not necessary." Her lip went in between her teeth once more. "Zack needs it more than I do."

"Yes, Isaac does need guidance. But so do you young Rachel."

She looked down at the gun on the table. What was she supposed to say? It would be nice to have someone look out for her other than Sam. A male that wasn't interested in sex with her was a hard occurrence but Gray-sama didn't feel that way towards her. He hadn't really aged since the last time she saw him. He let go of his priest grab and settled on just suits. Her eyes moved back up to the man sitting across the table waiting on her answer. What would it hurt to say yes? It's not like he could kill her. He had tried that before but this time, she was ready. She was always ready. That was something Sam had drilled into her head since they first met. Always be ready.

"So?" Came his soft question.

"I suppose so Gray-sama."

"You can lose the formalities Rachel." He smiled. "Just call me daddy!"

Ray found herself sweat dropping once more.

He laughed softly. "Ah, I suppose meeting Isaac's new mother wouldn't hurt. I hope he allows her to heal him."

"I think you would like her."

"You think so? I do judge characters."

Ray nodded. "As I said, she's a female version of Zack."

Gray smiled. "Birds of a feather."

Ray stood from the table. "Can I interest you in some breakfast or rather lunch?"

"I would appreciate that."

She walked to the kitchen to pull out the ingredients for lunch. "So where are you staying?"

"At this hotel in the town next to you."

"Why don't you stay here? We have an extra room for guests."

Gray smiled softly at her offer. "Only if you both don't mind."

"I don't. I know Zack will yell but he'll eventually let it go." Ray explained chopping up the onions and tomatoes.

"I would be honored in that case." He let his eyes drift to the book in front of him. "Tell me, Rachel, how has Isaac been since you two have been in the states?"

She shrugged. "He adjusted quite well. Being paid to kill seemed to keep his spirits high."

"Hm," he nodded. "How about you then Rachel?"

The knife was placed down. "I think I've adjusted well myself. I take really good care of him. I work at his mom's club. She allows me to have some of the best clients."

"A club huh? Ah, but who takes care of you?"

"Zack."

Gray let a smile slide across his face. "Has he come to terms with some things?"

"He has. We're about to handle a few more things soon."

"Really? What are they?"

Ray let it mule over in her mind. She wondered if she should say anything. Gray wouldn't do anything. "A confrontation with his mother."

His eyes widened slightly. "I see." He leaned on the table. "So what's for lunch?"

"Burgers."

"Sounds good."

Ray nodded at the comment.

"Can I be there to witness as well?"

"I can ask. We're not doing it here." Ray explained.

"Would you please?"

"Sure."

Gray stood up from the table. He proceeded to wash his hands in the sink. She watched him in confusion as he dried them on the towel. Taking the beef from her hand, he proceeded to cut it up from hand. Ray watched for a moment before pulling out the seasonings for the meat. They two of them worked silently but fluently. She took the cut up meat from him and molded the seasonings into it. Once she took all the meat, he placed it into the skillet she had given them. They sound of meat frying filled the kitchen. Gray went into the fridge. He pulled out the lettuce. She took it from his hands and began to wash it softly. Gray pulled out the potatoes and used the water after her to wash them. Both continued to work on getting the food together until there was a grunt.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Zack frowned watching the two of them pause.

Ray flipped a patty. "Gray-papa will be staying here with us."

"Gray-papa?" Gray asked touched.

"Gray-papa?! What the hell have you done to her bastard?"

"It's nice to see you too Isaac." Gray smiled in greeting.

"What the hell?! Ray, you let him stay with us?" His mind finally catching her words.

"Zack, there is no reason to yell. He only wants to visit you." She sighed.

"Why are you here old man?" Zack asked annoyed by her answer.

"Just came to see how you have been Isaac."

Zack sat down on the table while leaning on his hand. "First that eye stealing fucker than you. Shit, did none of you actually die in that damn building?"

Gray looked at Ray. "Danny visited you?"

"You didn't notice the scars by my eyes? Dr. Danny confessed his love to me again and tried to intrude in a place he didn't belong."

"Yeah! And I killed him for it! He's buried in the yard." Zack shouted loudly.

"Yes thank you for that, Isaac." Gray winced at his volume. "So I'm told you will be greeting your mother shortly."

"Yeah, I'll be talking to that damned bitch," Zack growled rolling his neck.

"How does that make you feel?"

"Why the fuck does everyone want to talk about my damn feelings?" He roared. "I don't want to talk about that bitch. But my _mom_ seems to be keen on making me do it to get on with my life."

"Mom?"

"Yeah," he sighed rolling his eyes.

Gray smiled. "What is she like?"

"Ugh! What the fuck is this 21 questions?" Zack growled.

"I just want to know who is the mom to my son." Gray cheesed.

Zack paled before he leaned over his arm to throw up a rainbow. "God, you both are fucking sick." He gagged.

Gray chuckled. "So tell me about her."

"She's Ray's damned friend. But she has been keeping tabs on us since we got here. She's a witch. Don't let her tell you any damn different. Takes care of our bills." He shrugged with a frown.

"Does she have your violent tendencies?"

"I watched her cut a head off without a blink so there's that. She fights clients at her club regularly seeing as she is also security." Ray answered placing cheese on the burgers. "Zack, do you want all the condiments again?"

"Of course!" he hollered.

Ray went to get the fries out of the fryer to place them on the plate. "I'm almost done."

Gray watched the two of them interact quietly. "I'm looking forward to meeting her."

Before long the three of them were sitting at the table chatting. It seemed really natural just chatting over the burgers and discussing random things that came to Zack's mind. He seemed at ease with Gray being there even though he bristled at the beginning. Gray seemed to get a kick out of embarrassing both of them when he asked about sex. Ray went red. Zack shouted it was none of his damn business. Gray couldn't help but laugh at the two of their reactions. It was good to see them both move on in their lives.


	12. Lines Crossed

_Lines_ _Crossed_

Ray had just finished cleaning the kitchen from dinner. A smile slid on her face at how long it had been since she had a positive male role model around. Zack by no means was a positive one but he certainly wasn't the worse. She decided that she may as well call Sam to inform her about Gray-papa wanting to meet and be there for the life changing event. Ray picked up her phone to dial Sam. It rang and rang before the voicemail picked it up. That was weird. She did it again. And as before, the voicemail picked it up. Maybe she was doing something. Ray frowned. Sam always answered no matter what she was doing. There was that time Sam was in Russia handling something and she answered mid fight. Something was wrong. She dialed the number again only for the voicemail to pick it up. Taking the phone from her ear, she tried to think about what she could be doing but nothing popped up. Something was wrong. Her gut told her it was wrong. She hissed in irritation.

"Fuck is wrong with you?" Zack asked coming into the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Sam's in trouble. I can feel it."

Zack cocked his head to the side. "She's fine Ray. That bitch wouldn't let anything happen to her."

Ray shook her head. "My gut says something is wrong."

He sighed. "We can go to her house and check if that will make you shut up about it."

She nodded. "Okay, I'll go tell Gray-papa we're leaving."

"Fucking stop calling that bastard that!" he groaned at her retreating form.

He walked over to get his car keys from the place he put them. Nothing had happened to Sam, right? She was okay… right? He gritted his teeth at the feeling of an impending doom. Ray was right, something was wrong. Picking up his scythe, he walked out to the car to start it. Just as the engine roared, Ray and Gray exited the house. Ray got in the front while Gray got to the back. Zack pulled out of the drive way and onto the street not waiting for either of them to put on their seatbelts because like seriously fuck seatbelts. He raced to her house. Sam was fine right? Nothing had happened to her… right? If it was Roman, then that asshole was going to be sliced from his asshole to his mouth. Angry thoughts filled his head. They buzzed around at the idea of her being hurt. She was the only woman besides Ray that he would allow to get close to him. The thought of her hurt had his monster in a confused screaming mess. When they finally pulled up to her house, he didn't give Gray nor Ray the time to marvel at it. Tapping in the code she had given him from his previous visit, he walked into the house to see it a mess. Ray covered her mouth at the destruction and bodies everywhere. Broken glass littered the floor as the trio walked into the silent house.

"Sam?" Ray called.

There was no answer.

Zack turned to her. "Let's keep it down in case these bitches are still in here." He whispered.

Gray looked at the men who were sliced from their throats. Their blood coated the walls and floor heavily. The scent of death was everywhere. They hadn't been dead long but long enough for the bodies to be in rigor. He followed the glass to see where it had come from only to frown. Someone had shot through her windows. They knew the weak spot in her windows to do so. His frowned deepened as he noted the puddle of blood but there was no body. He knew this pattern. It was familiar to him in the most chilling of ways. It couldn't have been him… could it have?

Zack took in the bloody footprints that led him up the stairs. They looked about Sam's size. It seemed she was running or trying to run. Her hand prints were smeared on the stairs and wall in an attempt to catch herself probably. Walking up the stairs with his scythe in hand, he made sure to make no noise. Ray was behind him pulling out a gun removing the safety. There was a muffled scream as they neared a room. Laughter came after as muffled talking followed suit. Zack looked at Ray and nodded. She nodded back as he kicked the door down. Both their eyes widened at the scene.

There, Sam was gagged and tied up on her knees on the floor. She was bare and bleeding profusely everywhere on her body. But that wasn't what stopped them. In her chest sat a small pipe along with a carving, Zack's name. It was bleeding like a major artery had been cut. But that also wasn't what stopped them. It was who was holding the knife. Danny was. And who was with Danny? Roman. And Roman was inside of her from the back while Danny held a knife to her throat. His movements didn't stop as he made eye contact with them.

"Isaac, we meet again." Danny slithered.

"What the fuck are you doing to her?!" Zack roared taking a step into the room.

Danny put his hand on the pipe in her chest. He slightly pushed it a little deeper causing her to whimper into the gag. "I wouldn't do that Isaac. A few more inches and her heart is going to collapse on itself."

Ray grabbed onto Zack's sleeve to stop him.

"How did you get in here?" Zack seethed.

"It was hard. She is not easy to take down. I'm quite sure she was shot a couple of times. But Roman here wanted revenge for something or another. I just wanted to hurt you." Danny shrugged with an amused chuckle. "But I think I found eyes that are just as interesting as Rachel's." His fingers held up Sam's now hazel eye. "Did you know that her eyes change color with her emotion? And even though this eye is out of her socket, it still changes."

Ray looked at Roman. "Why are you doing this?" Roman didn't seem like the type of guy to do such a thing and to Sam no less.

Roman didn't acknowledge her as he let her go of her hair for her to fall onto her face with a loud thud. The pipe shifted to the side making a wet noise in the room. The view for them to see him slam into her was horrifying. There was no consideration that he may have been tearing her apart literally. Zack had to turn away to keep his emotions in check. No one should ever see their mother figure in that position. The smell of her blood was calling to him, calling him to avenge her. The monster in his skin inhaled and cried. He couldn't lose two mothers in the same lifespan. The first bitch be damned but this one? He hoped to God, not this one.

"No, look at her Zack." Roman spoke up in Japanese. "Look at how helpless she is in my grasp. Just look." He started to laugh. "She was going to kill me over you."

"What is this about?" Ray asked again getting annoyed by being ignored. Her concern grew as she watched a puddle of blood form on the floor under her. "Why are you doing this?'

"Rachel, this is for Zack's wellbeing. He already has a mom. We were just helping him to see that his one true mom is the only mom for him." Danny cackled grabbing a fist full of her hair to make them see her face. "That and she threatened to end Roman's business for him setting up Isaac to be killed."

Sam's eye opened slightly. It was hard to the excessive amounts of blood flowing into her eye but she managed. It focused on those two in front of her staring at her in horror. She looked at them weakly before nodding. It was fine. Everything was fine. Even if it wasn't, and obviously it wasn't. Her eye stared at Zack's form for a moment trying to dissect his emotion but she was too tired for that. Looking at Ray, she blinked twice in a message. Ray clutched her fist in response. She nodded to her again.

Danny laughed softly holding the eye up to the light. "I'd be more than willing to make a fair trade for someone else's eyes." His lips touched it sweetly.

"Daniel," Gray spoke up seemingly appearing from nowhere in the hallway.

Danny paused.

Roman paused in confusion.

Sam took that opportunity to turn over quickly and kick Roman in the jaw with both her feet to stun him long enough for her to move. Ray let it follow with some shots to the head causing his brain matter to splatter. Sam laid there wheezing for air as she turned to see who the man was that popped up in her house. He walked into the room slowly, those white eyes of his staring at her with something she couldn't quite compute as her brain started to get cloudy. His footsteps seemed to be with a purpose. Putting himself in between her and that weird guy that took her eye, she took in his older form before exhaustion won out.

Ray raced into the room to check and see if she was okay. Her hands were quick to cover the socket with pressure. She had never seen Sam look worse for wear but she was just glad she was alive… for now. Her eyes moved over the bleeding letters in her chest solemnly. What had they done for this to happen? Her hands gently pulled the gag out of her mouth only for her to cough softly. Blood made its way up out of her throat as her eye opened again.

"Sam?"

"Ray-Ray," she answered softly.

"Don't worry; I'm going to fix you up." Ray nodded full of determination.

Sam looked at the hint of tears that started to pool in her blue eyes. "Ray-Ray," her voice was raspy. "I want you to know… I saw you as my kid too." Her eye closed once more.

Ray's eyes widened as she left to find something to help her along. Her bag! It was in the car. She had prepared it just in case something minor had happened. She raced to the car. Her gut had been right. Something was wrong, very wrong. How did Roman and Danny get in her house like this? Where were her guards? She opened the door to pull out the bag. Opening it, she nodded at the contents before going back inside. She had to have a better medical grade kit around here. Her steps were fast in stepping over the corpses to find the medical kit.

"Daniel, what have you done to this poor woman?" Gray asked as he watched Ray run out of the room.

"Poor woman? That woman nearly took us both out!" Danny yelled in annoyance.

"You did break into her house. I would assume she would try and take you out." He sighed, placing his hands behind his back. "What did she do to you for you to launch such an attack on her?"

"She did nothing to me personally. I was out at a bar and overheard this guy going on about Zack and Rachel. He said that the woman he was sleeping with knew them personally and even threatened to kill him over them."

"And you interjected yourself into the plan? Honestly, Daniel, this is ridiculous."

"Why are you even here, Gray-sama?"

"That's not important. What is important is what you have done to this woman and to the two of them. What is your obsession with Rachel, Daniel?"

"That idiot over there doesn't deserve her! She should be in love with me!"

Zack was annoyed, beyond annoyed. He who had been standing in the doorway just staring finally moved. He hadn't even been really listening to the conversation at hand. No, his attention was on the woman lying in the middle of the floor almost wheezing for air. Slowly as if he was coming out of a trance, he made his way over to her bleeding form. Her chest rose and fell shallowly. Bending down on one knee, he picked her torso up. Reaching behind her back, he let his scythe cut the ties from her wrist. Her arms dropped down onto the floor heavily. His eyes scanned the socket to see how deep the damage was. It looked like he had dug something round in there to scoop it out. His eyes moved down to the bleeding letters on her chest. His name. Reading had never been his strong suit but he knew that this was his name. And it would forever be in her skin. He sat her up to see if that tattoo was there. And sure enough, it had remained there with a bite mark going through it. It had to have been that bastard, Roman. He cursed him for everything he had done to her. Her eye opened slowly at the movement. She smiled softly at him as her hand came up to his face. A chocking noise escaped her as she turned her head to let the blood splatter on the floor. He brought her closer to his body tightly but his grip was soft.

"You fucking eye stealing bastard." He growled holding Sam as close as he could to himself. She was tucked under his neck slightly.

Gray looked over his shoulder at the scene. His eyes widened as he watched the boy hold that woman like she was his lifeline. "Isaac?"

Ray came crashing into the room with a kit and her bag. She paused at the sight of Zack holding Sam tightly in his arm. Her breathing was still shallow. "Zack?"

Zack leaned his chin onto her forehead as he glared at Danny. "This time, I'll surely fucking kill you." He growled.

Sam wheezed at his grip.

"Zack, I have to patch her up." Ray spoke calmly.

Zack gently placed her down as he stood up with his scythe in hand. Walking over to Danny, he handed Gray his scythe. "I'll kill you with my own two hands this time."

"Go ahead and try." Danny cheesed.

The two circled one another. Danny charged at Zack with his fist in brass knuckles that he kept in his white coat. Zack grabbed his hands in a crushing grip as the two glared at each other.

"I am going to kill you, Isaac. You will fall by the hands of me," Danny hissed at him. "You may have Rachel's love now but eventually mine will win out. We will be together forever. It's too bad that that poor woman had to be used a sacrifice but you didn't care about her anyway. No matter what we did to her, she wouldn't break. She gave me her eye willingly for Rachel to keep hers."

Zack growled before pulling an arm loose only to cock back and punch Danny hard in the face. Danny flew away from Zack roughly. He stood up angrily while they both glared at each other. Arms and legs clashed in multiple punches and kicks. Blows were matched perfectly, fist to fist. It seemed Danny could keep up with him in their dance. But Zack had soon begun to grow tired of it. Zack made him pay for the comment about how he had done both Rachel and his mom. With every missed punch Danny said something about Ray or Sam. It was enough for him to finally snap. The two stood away from one another in a slight pant. Zack rolled his neck while wiping some blood away from his lip before smirking.

Danny wiped his nose in a glare. "What is funny?"

Zack didn't respond. He just kind of stood there for a moment seemingly debating something. His eyes sparkled like they always did whenever he was about to kill anyone. But there was something different about this time. Gray's eyes widened as he saw that for the first time, Zack was fully conscious of what he was about to do. He turned to the woman on the floor in awe. Whatever she had done for him to significantly do battle on her end must have been earned; for Zack was selfish. And fighting for others was not something he did. But he had battled Eddie, Cathy, and with himself in a sort of way for Rachel. And now it seemed that Zack had come further than he had originally thought.

"Gray-papa, can you help me here?" Ray asked as she finished with her eye socket.

Gray nodded before moving to get on his knees. Placing his hands on her chest, he watched Ray pull out the small pipe. There was a wet pop when it finally came out. Sam's body jerked up as a groan escaped her loudly. Blood spewed out of her chest. Gray placed his hands onto her chest to stop so much from coming out. He was shocked to feel the woman's hands grab his and move it up slightly. His white eyes looked down at her in surprise. A half opened eye stared at him.

"I need pressure here. Keep it here." Her voice was raspy.

He nodded to her. "Okay, but this will hurt."

"Doesn't fucking matter…" she wheezed. "Who are you by the way?"

"I'm Gray. Isaac's father."

"I'm Sam, his mom." She coughed. "Not the way I thought I be introduced but shit what am I gonna do?"

"Sam? Tell me what do I need to do?" Ray asked trying to make sure her breathing was steady.

"I have a medical team on call…" her breath hitched at the feeling of Gray breaking a rib. "My phone is on the… on the bed."

Ray got up quickly to grab it. She looked for the medical team and called them trying to keep her composure. They assured her that this wasn't as bad as it seemed. She informed them that she was barely breathing and they needed to hurry. They were 15 minutes out from her house. To keep her alive and breathing since her lungs were probably filling up with blood Ray would have to make an incision under her rib and stick a tube into it for her to breathe. Ray quickly dug in the kit for a tube. Her eyes started to water as she listened to the doctor tell her how it was done but at the same time, Sam was choking on her own blood. Making the cut as instructed, she carefully slid the tube in. Sam's breathing returned to normal after a moment or two as the blood exited her body steadily.

"Good job Ray-Ray," Sam panted softly, blood slipping out of the sides of her mouth.

Ray smiled sadly as she wiped her brow.

"When I recover, I'll show you how to fucking perform a surgery." She chuckled lightly.

"Sam," she laughed slightly as she grabbed her hand.

Sam held on tightly as her eye closed.

Zack started to circle the doctor. His ears had picked up on her voice from the floor. She was alive for now. The sounds of her groan had his blood freezing from the fear of losing her. But right now he had to make that doctor pay. This eye stealing fucker had crossed several lines today. He confessed his love to his Ray once again. Had made her cry at what he had done to her friend. Her friend, his mom, lay bleeding from his torture to her body. And not only that, he worked with his boss to try and take him out. The disrespect was real and that was something that couldn't be tolerated.

"You've done some really fucked up things dickhead." Zack chuckled rolling his wrists in anticipation.

"Oh Isaac, what's the big deal?" Danny sighed turning to keep up with Zack.

"You know what the fuck the big deal is," he hissed moving in quickly to punch him hard in the face once more.

Danny recovered slightly after spitting out blood before he charged at Zack. Zack dodged and side stepped him as he moved her body from his hands smoothly. Once he saw an opening, he let his fist connect to Danny's face again. The power of the punch sent him crashing into the ground with an earthshaking noise. Dust filled the air. The sound of Danny's jaw breaking echoed throughout the room. Danny snarled as he tried to pull himself up from the hole in the ground. Blood was spilling from his mouth and nose as his hand came up to his jaw. Danny rose up to fight once more with pain in his head and chest but he would not back down. Hissing at Zack, he charged once more. Zack punched him again and again in the face and in the body to keep him away from himself. But Danny still came charging. Still, Zack continued his onslaught of punches and even delivered a kick to his knee. Danny groaned at the pain but stood up limply. Zack simply grabbed his neck and held him up in the air.

"What's the problem?" Danny asked trying to breathe through Zack's grip. "You don't even care about her."

"I don't have to explain shit to you, you bastard," Zack smirked. "But I will," He slammed him back into the ground causing more dust to come up. "Ray belongs to me. She always _has_ and always _will_. You don't get to have her for the _last_ fucking time. Your bitch ass tried it in the building and she made it clear she didn't want you. When you showed up at my damn house, I thought you had learned that fucking lesson. Now, you come to the one woman besides Ray house to ever give a damn about me and you do fucking this. That line you crossed will cost you one final time. And this time, I'll rip you to pieces." Zack raised his fist.

Danny could only gasp as Zack's hand entered into his chest. His eyes stared at Zack's face as the life slipped from his body. "Ra-chel," he gurgled.

Zack leaned down to his ear. "And she is _my_ mom asshole," he whispered as he yanked his hand out roughly before laughing maniacally. This time he had to be sure that this dickhead wouldn't pop up to do this ever again. But first, there was something he needed to retrieve.

He dug in his pocket to pull out the now soft blue eye. Placing it in his pocket, he picked up the corpse of the damned doctor only to toss it against the wall. There would be a fire in a moment but right now, he needed to see her. His eyes moved to her still form. Gray was putting pressure on her chest while Ray held her hand. He was about to move toward her when a team of eight people came running up the stairs each with bags of supplies and tubes. A brow rose as they removed Sam from the floor onto the bed in the room. Ray let her hand go as she came and stood beside him. Gray let them replace his hands as he turned to pick up Danny's corpse. He dragged it down the stairs swiftly and through the house and down to the basement. Zack walked over to the head doctor and handed him her eyeball before looking at her once more.

"You better not fucking die... mom." He growled turning to grab Ray out of the room.


	13. Acceptance

_Acceptance_

Gray sat in the basement with the corpse of one of his floor owners. The disgust was heavy on his face as he thought about what he had heard the boy confess to about how Rachel should have been with him. They both were there to lay witness to Isaac's internal change or the beginning of it. True Isaac had started their little feud when he interrupted Danny on his floor. He didn't see it coming to pass that Isaac would appear to kill him. By Rachel's face, she didn't either. In the shadows, he had watched the both of them grow and accept one another. Maybe Rachel was the kind of woman Isaac needed around. And he had been right in his assumption. But he should have though, should have felt that it was coming. He just thought that Danny was overly enthusiastic about killing her. No, it something much more sinister. To keep they eyes of a child, there were lines and Danny had crossed them for miles. Not just in Rachel's department but in Isaac's as well. To torture a woman with a man she had an issue with was low, so low on the pole of low things to do. Obviously she was strong if she endured hours of that kind of thing, even managing to subdue her own rapist while tied up with a pipe in her chest. Isaac sure knew how to pick a person that was for sure. A smile slithered across his lips as he thought about how Isaac had that personality that made people want to take care of him. He himself wanted to take care of Isaac, to give him a family outside of his spouse. That woman was helping him address his need for a mother. But now it was time to test Isaac. It was time to see if he really comprehended what was going on around him. Gray stood to go to the incinerator she had in her basement. He would give Sam credit; she was thorough in her job. Danny would be done with for sure this time. Can't come back to a body that wasn't there.

"Gray-papa?"

Gray turned around to see Rachel and Isaac standing there in wonder as to what he was doing.

"Isaac, how are you dealing with all of this?"

He shrugged harshly. "I'm pissed obviously."

"Why are you upset?" he asked his hands behind his back.

"Fuck do you mean why? That bastard damn near killed Sam!" Zack roared.

Rachel grabbed his hand to calm him down.

"So I see, you are angry that she was one casualty in your feud with Danny." Gray nodded.

"She's not dead bastard. She wouldn't die over something like that." Zack hissed.

Gray began to walk circles around the pair, just in slow confident steps. "You and I were in the same room, Isaac. It seemed she was knocking on death's door." His eyes closed as he continued his circle. "But that is what you do to people. Bring death to them. Just as you have done with everyone I brought into that building and even before then."

"No, I didn't do anything to Sam." He barked.

"Didn't you?" Gray asked peering at him. "The two of them only attacked her because she was protecting you."

"How was I supposed to know my damned boss would put a hit out on me?"

"Why wouldn't he? I read your charts. This woman you fancy yourself with is meticulous in her record keeping. I read your charts and stats. You have a hundred percent success rate. Why wouldn't you be a threat to your boss? Since he couldn't get you, he went after her. I'm sure she made a play in regard to protecting Rachel from him as well." He paused behind them. "It seems you are not able to protect neither yourself nor those around you."

"Wha-"

"First it was Sam, and then it will be Rachel. You are incapable of taking care of anyone, even yourself." Gray shook his head. "So hand over Rachel, I'll make sure she is safe from the dangers of the world." He pulled her away from Zack's grasp only to wrap his arm around her neck loosely.

"Give her back you old bastard!"

Gray whispered in Rachel's ear to relax, he wasn't going to hurt her. Now that he had her cooperation, he pressed her side to his. "Rachel is precious to you right Isaac? I'll protect her since you can't do it. I'm willing to do that as your father figure."

"What are you talking about?" Zack's confusion was plain on his face.

"You are ignorant to those around you. If Rachel wasn't around, you couldn't even take care of yourself. Sam did everything she could for you and you can't even acknowledge that you're the reason for a lot of her suffering. Rachel's as well."

Zack threw a punch at him.

Gray dodged while letting go of Rachel. "You resort to such a trivial way of handling your problems."

Zack continued to throw punches even going so far as to throw a few kicks in as well. "Shut the hell up!"

Gray was light on his feet as he continued to move around to avoid Isaac. "You want to have the finer things in life and yet you cannot even earn them. It is no surprise that your own mother saw your worthlessness."

Zack was bent over panting. "No, that bitch didn't want me!"

"Blame her Isaac; blame everyone but the person responsible." Gray sighed as he started to walk around once more.

Zack gripped his knees. "I'm not responsible for any of that!"

"True, you couldn't control how your mother felt about you. And you couldn't control the people she sent you to but every decision after that was all you. You made the choice to kill, take their lies, and the countless others you took. You are responsible for all of that. That blood is on your hands. And now, Sam is on it." He sighed.

"No," he whispered.

"She actually cared about you, made you feel wanted. And you turned around and left her for dead. Had you been strong enough, she wouldn't be fighting for her life right now. If she dies, you are at fault." Gray shook his head as he watched Isaac tremble from his words.

"I'm not responsible," he hissed lowly.

"Rachel is a walking death sentence. You will be the reason she falls. And you'll have to live with that. You let Danny cut Rachel's face; try to destroy her dignity as a woman, and worst of all take her eyes like a sick trophy. That is all on you, Isaac. You are the one who has brought the danger upon those that love you."

Zack looked up at Ray who was standing there with her head tilted. The thought of her dead body laying anywhere because of his inability to protect her had his heart clenching. She was everything to him even if he hadn't fully admitted that to himself. He knew she was it; she was as good as it was going to get. Tears sprang to his eyes as the rest of Gray's words stabbed him in the chest. It was his decision to keep killing. And it was his fault that a woman who wanted nothing more than to love him as his mother had endured some of the worst things he had ever had to witness in his life. His teeth grit in deep anger at the thought of how he had taken care of that eye stealing fucker the first time. Obviously, something was at play for him to even survive what happened in that building. He cursed as his hand came up to wipe his tears. It hurt to face the truth. It reminded him of the pain when he had stabbed himself with his scythe to stop himself from killing Ray. This was the raw undoctored truth of his reality. He was too weak to protect the ones he loved or cared about. Ray, Sam, and their future in either direction with both women were at jeopardy because of him.

Gray stood beside him comfortably. His hand gently patted his head in affection. "Isaac, do you accept that this is the truth?"

Zack growled lowly. "I don't have any fucking choice." His eyes were on his hand.

"But you do Isaac, you really do. Rachel is in no safer hands than yours. You care about her enough to realize that you are weak. And the same could be said for Sam. She will only come out of this with more love in her heart for you. Rachel too. You have something good here. Don't waste it based on past emotions that you are harboring from your childhood. It happened and I'm sorry it did. But now it's time to become a man and move on." His fingers notice how the boy's moisturized hair looked healthy. A smile graced his features. "I'm here for you as well Isaac. Let the three of us care for you."

Ray walked over to him as well. She got down onto his level. Her eyes peered into his watery ones with a soft smile. She gently wiped his tears in the process of telling him she understood everything. He quickly surrounded her in a hug tightly. Her head rested on his shoulder as he continued to hug her. Gray's method was harsh but no worse than what he had done to her in the building. It was time Zack realized some things about the world and the people around him. "I love you Zack, and I'll be here forever."

"Fine. I'll give it a go." He whispered lowly in the room.

Ray snuggled into his neck in response.

Gray let his finger gently tap his forehead. "Excellent decision."

…

Zack sat on the bed next to a resting Sam. Her chest rose and fell slowly as her breathing was ragged. The mask on her face was supposed to be supplying oxygen to her compromised lungs. Her body was wrapped up in bandages. The area in which the pipe had been was heavily bandaged along with both her shoulders. He guessed they were wrapped up from the marks Roman had left on her shoulders. A deep heavy sigh escaped him. She had protected him even though he didn't ask her too. There was so much blood still on the floor. He was in utter disbelief that she was still alive after all of that. Based on the eye patch covering her socket, they either put the eye back or at least closed the wound. Either way, he felt totally responsible.

"I don't know if your punk ass can hear me…" he started. Another long sigh escaped him. "I just wanna say… thank you." His breath hitched. "You should have let those fuckers deal with me instead of you like this…" Zack turned away. "He wouldn't have done that shit to me as he did to you."

Sam's eye fluttered open; she turned her head to the side to see Zack's form. Rolling her neck, she lifted her hand to pull the mask off but paused upon his words.

"I want to give you a damn chance to be my mom but that fucking bitch, she fucking ruined me. And I hate her for how this all turned out. I never wanted to be a damned killer. In fact, when I was a brat I wanted to build shit. But fuck that now. I'm too good at what I do." He laughed softly. "You and Ray are all I got in the damned world. I don't think I could handle losing both of you because I'm too much of a fucking pussy to do anything about it. So I'll get so damned strong, you'll be annoyed with my strength."

Sam pulled the mask off her face before she let her hand touch her chest. A smile slid across her face as she sat up carefully. Her other hand reached out and petted his bowed head. "You know, I can handle having a son for a pussy than a dead one." She whispered.

Zack's head shot up in surprise. "Hah?"

Her smile didn't leave her. "Come here," she motioned to the side of her bed.

He was confused but carefully as to not jolt her, he climbed into the bed. Placing his head on her lap, he allowed her hands to comb through his hair gently. His eyes started to flutter in contentment till she spoke up once more.

"Zack you are precious to me. I don't give a damn about what happened to me. As long as they didn't touch you or Ray-Ray, I'm fine with being the shield. As your mom, that's my damned job." Her fingers traced his ear slowly. "You were always my little boy. From the first moment I saw you by yourself, you had my heart."

"Why?" he whispered cuddling into her covered thigh.

"Always skeptical of my intentions." A horse laugh escaped her. "But I understand. The world means to make you question everything but you never have to question me. Being a part of your life has been very rewarding. And I'll be here as long as you need me to be."

Zack closed his eyes as he settled into her lap fully. "Then I guess you'll be around for fucking ever."

She giggled. "If that is your wish, so be it."

Sam was content to run her fingers through his hair gently. She could tell the boy had fallen asleep. He had to be tired. Fighting that weirdo obviously took a lot out of him. She never wanted them to walk into the room to see such a thing but there was little she could do in her situation. A few tears fell from her eye as she replayed his confession. She would do it again in a fucking heartbeat if it meant she could protect him and Ray-Ray from the evils of the world. Roman had shot her house and security up before he shot her with a few rubber bullets to subdue her. He then gave her a choice. Either he did Rachel or he did her. Obviously, she picked the punishment to go on herself. It had been torturous for Roman to hold her down like he had but that damned weirdo came out of nowhere and gouged her eyeball out, marveling about how beautiful it was but never as beautiful as Ray-Ray's.

"Sam?"

She looked up to see the small blonde girl of her thoughts leaning up against the wall. A smile spread across her face. "Ray-Ray,"

"Are you okay?" she asked softly, her eyes noticing Zack was asleep on her lap.

"I'm fine." She nodded. "Come, join us."

Ray walked over to the other side of her bed. Crawling in carefully, she settled on her other thigh softly. A sigh escaped her as she felt Sam's fingers glide through her platinum tresses easily.

"Thank you for reading my cues Ray-Ray," Sam whispered softly.

"Of course, you're precious to us." Ray sighed allowing her eyes to close as well.

"So I'm starting to see." Sam laughed quietly.

"Did you mean it?"

Sam raised a brow. "Mean what?"

"When you said you saw me as your kid too," Ray whispered not entirely sure she wanted to hear the answer.

"Of course Ray-Ray. You are mine just like he is too. I'd do it all over again to protect you still. I read your file too Ray-Ray. I know about your shitty parents." A chuckle escaped her. "Fuck, it's like you both had horrible parents and that bound you two together. I'm sure there's more to it than that. But you both have me, and I'm not going anywhere till it's time for me to die."

Ray grabbed her hand in affection before she closed her own eyes to join Zack in some rest. It had been a long emotional day for both of them.

Sam shook her head as she sat back on her headboard. "35 with two hardheaded beautifully broken brats huh? Never expected my life to take such an interesting turn." She chuckled.

"45 with those same kids as well," Gray spoke up as he stood at the threshold to the room.

"Yeah? We do share these brats huh?" Sam smiled.

Gray walked into the room only to stop at the foot of the bed. Picking up a few extra blankets from the chest in front of the bed, he moved to place them on his kids. Ray was first. "You care a lot about these two."

Sam nodded watching him place the blanket on her softly. "I can say the same for you."

He kissed her forehead sweetly before rubbing her head gently. "It just happened."

Sam chuckled. "Didn't it? They grow on you till you want nothing more than to protect them from the world."

Gray moved over to the other side of the bed. He placed it on Isaac slowly as to not stir him. Once it was settled on him, he kissed his forehead before rubbing his head in one smooth stroke. "I'm glad you found them."

"Thank you for bringing them together so I could find them."

Gray stared at her for a long moment. "Do you mind if I join in the family as well?"

Sam shook her head, her smile wide. "Definitely not. They're gonna need us both as mom and dad."

"That means we should get better acquainted no?" Gray smiled sweetly at her.

Sam let out a giggle. "Obviously. We have two brats together." Her hands stroked them one last time. "How I love my brats."

Gray sat in the chair in her room with a blanket of his own. "I as well."


	14. Recovery

_Recovery_

It had been a few days since Sam's incident. She was recovering nicely while still trying to do things for herself. Ray and Gray were pretty adamant that she should rest and allowed them to do things for her. But the independence she had wouldn't allow her to let them do it all. Zack was the only one able to distract her away from doing anything. He often put himself in between her and whatever she wanted to do by asking questions on how she was trained or where she would buy all sorts of her weapons. Of course, she would answer by telling him of how and where it was done while he led her out of the room to hers. Both Ray and Gray were grateful for her short attention span when it came to Zack. She would only hurt herself in the long run by trying to do more than she should though she tried to convince them that she was fine. The scars on her chest didn't seem to stop her from walking around in bikinis or crop tops. She didn't seem ashamed to show them to the other three. As it was now, she was in a red bikini top and shorts.

Her phone ringed loudly in the room. Sam stood up to answer it but Zack took it out of her hands.

"Come on, let me answer that." Sam pouted slightly annoyed by the childlike treatment she was given. One of the best killers in the world was reduced to a ten years old's lifestyle.

"No. Go sit the fuck down," Zack ordered. "You're not allowed to work."

"Don't make me punch you, Zack. Give me my phone."

"Punch me then." He crossed his arms in defiance.

She punched him hard in the chest then in the face. Zack fell to the ground loudly. She pulled her phone out of his hands only to answer it. "Hello?"

Ray came around the corner. "Zack, why are you on the floor?"

"Isaac, you should stop challenging her." Gray sighed picking him up off the ground.

"I see. I'll be there shortly." Sam hung up the phone. "Fuck me," she groaned tossing the phone on the couch.

"What's wrong Sam?" Ray asked placing an ice pack on Zack's cheek.

"Roman's son is in my club," Sam growled. "He wants to see me."

"What are you going to do?"

Sam looked at her fist. "Obviously I'm going to go. There's no way in hell I'm going to let that little shit run the show."

"I'm going with you." Zack declared.

"You are not." Sam hissed.

"Yes, the fuck I am!" Zack got in her face.

"No, _the fuck_ you're not!" Sam rose up to the challenge.

"Why _the shit_ can't I go?!" Zack roared his forehead against hers.

"If you get hurt, I'll die!" She responded her forehead against his in protest.

"And I'm just supposed to be fucking okay if you get hurt again?!" Zack hissed staring her down.

"I'll go with her Isaac," Gray spoke up trying to calm the two heated parties.

"No way in hell old man! I can protect her." Zack spun quickly to address him.

"Don't talk to your father that way." Sam chastised pulling his ear with minimal force. "I don't need to be protected. I need you to be okay and to stay here while I deal with my business."

Zack was about to say something in rebuttal but Ray grabbed onto his hand and pulled him to the couch. "Go ahead, Sam. You and Gray-papa go deal with Roman's son."

Zack crossed his arms and proceeded to glare at the wall.

Sam placed her head on top of his head. "I won't allow a little shit like him to take me away from you, Zack. Relax and trust that I can come back to you. No one is abandoning you."

A sigh escaped him. "I'll give you one damn hour before I come for you."

Sam kissed his forehead. "You may as well give me two. You know I like to play." She cheesed while picking up her phone from the couch.

Gray patted his head. "She is in good hands with me, Isaac. Let your parents handle the situation."

Sam slipped on some sunglasses and a jacket. "Ray-Ray, in the room upstairs there are swimsuits. Go relax by the pool or something. Zack, you too. Pay some attention to your woman. I know you're angry cause you haven't had any sex."

Zack blushed. "Shut the hell up!"

Both Sam and Gray chuckled.

"Condoms are in the bathroom under the sink." Sam waved grabbing Gray's hand to pull him out the door.

"We're not ready to be grandparents yet." Gray winked following Sam happily.

Zack covered his face as the door closed. "They are fucking sick."

"I think Gray-papa likes Sam," Ray commented standing.

"Don't fucking say that!" He cried covering his face.

Ray shook her head. "I think I will go relax in the pool. You are welcomed to join me."

Zack turned to look at Ray as she was pulling off her shirt. It had been a while since he had focused on Ray. This whole ordeal with Sam had kept his attention elsewhere. Standing up with her, he picked her up and carried her upstairs to the room they had been staying in. She quickly found the swimsuits once he put her down. Sam obviously wanted something to happen. The suit was a pure string with little pockets to cover her nipples and crotch. Shrugging, she disrobed only to slip the clothes onto the floor. She bent over to pick up the suit when something pressed into her.

"Zack?" She called softly.

Zack said nothing as she placed his hands on her hips. "She might be right, damn woman."

Ray shook her head. "Put your suit on and we'll try something."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I think you'll like it." Ray smiled.

…

Gray drove the car at a reasonable speed. He had the air on her trying to make sure she was comfortable. It was interesting to be by himself with her. She wasn't a person he was used too. Cathy had never been so forward or blunt about what she wanted. Sam, on the other hand, did things any way she wanted too. He liked that. It was a pleasant change to the mind games Cathy had played. He found that he was attracted to the agent as she sat there running her fingers over the _Z_ in her chest. His mind wandered to what it would be like to touch her like that. Was her skin soft? He didn't have the time to assess that when he was holding her chest down. Her life was more important than his curiosity.

"Gray, do you think I was wrong for leaving him?" she asked softly jolting him out his thoughts.

"No. Isaac needs to trust that you aren't going away," Gray answered surprised by how guilty her tone sounded.

She sighed. "I guess so. I did promise. And Sam never breaks a promise."

"Tell me, Sam, what's your story?"

A laugh escaped her. "What do you wanna know?"

"Anything you want to tell me."

Sam looked out the window for a moment. "I've had all kinds of training since I was about ten years old. My parents were murdered by a man that wanted me to be his wife. Shit happened, he turned up dead. I sought to be taught in different forms of combat. I've never been married. I have a son…" she laughed. "A son with you. I've adopted his girlfriend too. Turns out she's a great best friend to kill people with. My favorite color is red. And I really want to get to know you Gray-papa."

He laughed at the nickname Ray had given him. "Like you, I was trained all over the world. But my parents taught me everything I know. After they died from the second world war, I decided I would do my own thing. I used to run a drug cartel off a tiny island in the Philipines. Money was good, life was good. I had the women, the cars, the drugs, and the life. But I got bored with that pretty fast. Having to constantly kill people for your part of the territory gets old quickly. I left the game. So I created this building where people would come and get judged if they made it through all the floors to get judged. Isaac was first. He was pretty good at killing them quickly. Then there was Daniel. You two met at your house. I apologize for that. I wasn't aware that his obsession with Rachel would hurt you as it did." He sighed. "After him followed Eddie. Then there was Cathy. She was… anyway; she did her job pretty well too. Then there was me. I did my job as it would somehow atone for my sins. It didn't."

Sam grabbed his hand. "It's okay. Sins are just a way to keep one shackled to their past. I have no use for mine. I don't care for them. Yours won't stop anything over here. It doesn't disqualify you from being a father either."

Gray pulled into the club's parking lot. He turned to look at her after a moment. "I admire that about you."

She chuckled. "Don't." Her lips touched his cheek then his chin.

He stared at her for a moment as she got out of the car. She tucked guns into her shorts stealthily. He followed her to get out of the car. Gray walked in front of her in case something was coming at her. Once inside the club, she took notice of the small army of men waiting on her. There Roman's son sat on the bar enjoying some kind of drink Peter had for him. Shaking her head, she looked at Gray who wasn't fazed either by it. They both walked to the bar only to stop at a good enough distance.

"So the infamous Ghost finally makes an appearance." Roman's son chuckled.

Sam didn't reply.

He jumped off the counter. "You know why I'm here don't you Ghost?"

"Yeah, I know." She rolled her eyes.

"Are you going to let me taste what my father was desperate over?" he waggled his eyebrow suggestively.

"Ah?" Gray asked cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah, that's what he called me for. In exchange for that, he'll forgive me for the death of his father." Sam spoke, her hand on her hip.

Gray wrapped his arm around her waist. "That seems to be an issue."

"Oh?" The son asked.

"Indeed, I have no intention of allowing you to taste what belongs to me."

Before anyone could move, Gray kissed Sam sweetly on the lips while pulling a gun from inside her shorts to shoot. Sam pulled the other from her back before letting off shots in the room. They worked fast and furious once they separated to end the threats before them. Neither had time to marvel about how soft the other's lips were.

…

They didn't make it to the pool.

Both stared at each other breathing quietly in excitement. It was a standoff in the room for the roleplay Ray had suggested to spice things up. Ray was near the bed while Zack was by the door. She tried not to stare but she was captivated by every detail of him as usual. He seemed to know she was staring at his body for subtly he flexed and rubbed his hands together in a show of more muscles. She needed to look away, needed to pretend that he wasn't having any effect on her for the sake of this room. Having Sam and Gray-papa hear them wasn't something she wanted to ever hear. Her eyes moved to the window as a car had driven by.

"What's the matter, Ray? Are you getting fucking shy?" He asked a cocky grin on his lips.

Ray bowed her head slightly. "I'm fine Zack." Her eyes still avoided his but she could feel him staring at her. It was slightly uncomfortable and she made sure not to make eye contact. She didn't want him to know that she was actually getting turned on by this submissive role she had.

He reached out and grabbed her face making her look at him. Somehow he had gotten closer to her and was only a breath away. Her eyes widened when his brown and gold eyes stared into her soul intently. Why did he have to gaze at her like that?

"You don't seem fine to me." He whispered his grin even wider. "This is the first time you have looked me in the eyes since this morning." His eyes moved down to her deep reddish pink lips before her blue eyes. Was he having the same effect she was having on him?

Ray could only hold her breath as he continued to stare. Her mouth opened to speak but her lip brushed his softly. His face was unchanged as he pressed his lips to hers. But she couldn't think about that at the moment. She melted as he put his new found skills to use. She had never been kissed like that by him before. So when they parted, she couldn't stop herself from kissing him again. He smirked into the kiss as his hands began to wander. He had her right where he wanted her, wanting him.

Ray could feel his warm hand rubbing her breasts as he picked her up. He wrapped her legs around his waist as he turned to sit on the bed. Her body was reacting to his hands and she could feel she was having the same effect on him. His hands rubbed her flesh while letting his fingers slide into her bottoms. Her skin was soft as always and he wanted to feel more. As he moved down her neck, she let her hips roll on his. He knew she could feel him directly through his pants due to her bottoms. Her hands slid under his bandages to show his muscular chest. He was so soft but hard. She paused when she felt his hands cup her thighs as he picked her up and changed their positions. His hands pulled the string on her top.

"Don't do that." She whispered to him bowing her head once more.

"What? Don't look at your tiny body Ray?" He asked pulling off her swimsuit top and grabbing her arms away. Her breasts were so beautiful and bounced at his moving her around. Why did she have to be so tempting?

"Yes, that."

He smiled. "This new bitch side of you is very arousing. Can't you feel how hard I am right now?" he stated. His body was in between her spread thighs. He just admired how she looked under him as his brain played all the fantasies of her in his private moments. Her taste came back to memory. How she withered under him from their last time had him biting his lip.

"Zack, you don't know what to do with that." She teased as he unbuckled his belt and pants.

He rolled his eyes. "I promise I'll figure it out." His grin making it back onto his face. "And you'll be begging me to finish you off."

Ray shivered at his words. "Oh Zack, you know it was I that was making you beg for your release." She replied letting her character slip.

He was on his knees in between her legs. "Shit, it was good. You didn't do any better than me when I ate you. And I plan on doing it again."

Ray scoffed while raising a teasing brow while biting her lip. "Let's see what you got."

He smiled as his lips attacked her breasts. His fingers allowed him to slip inside her lips and up to her nub. She let out a moan as his thumb rubbed her nub. His fingers slid across her weeping core slowly.

"You're so wet." He commented leaning forward to suck on her neck.

"What are you going to do about it?" She asked moving some hair out of her face.

"This," Zack smirked slipping another inside.

…

Sam and Gray arrived home rather quickly. The feeling of killing had her buzzing with excitement. Both had taken notice that it was quiet in the late afternoon of the day. Sam took off her jacket while panting before turning to Gray. He stared at her and she stared back. Cocking her head to the side, her eyes watched him take steps toward her. His hand touched her face. A breath left her as he tilted her head up. His thumb brushed across her nose to get the blood off.

"You are so messy when you kill." He spoke lowly.

"That's cause I get a real thrill out of doing it." She whispered back.

Gray laughed softly.

"I'm not even going to lie to you; I put on a show for you. And I'm quite turned on. So if you need me, I'll be in my room." She turned to go up the stairs.

He watched her go for a moment before he called out to her. "Sam?" How much was she willing to allow him to push her? That kiss was merely a taste. He wanted to sample her as much as she would let him.

She looked over her shoulder pausing in step. "Hm?"

"Perhaps I could help you." He nodded cocking his head to the side.

A smile slid across her face. "Oh, Gray-sama, I'm nothing like you are used to."

He took a step up the stairs. "And how do you know what I'm used to?"

She cocked her head to the side again. "Something about you says you like it safe. I'm not safe, nothing about me is safe." The smile widened. "You may fall in love with me."

Gray reached her on the stairs. He stood before her, his eyes looking deep into hers. She raised a brow at his quiet form. His lips descended onto hers sweetly once more. She allowed him to wrap his arms around her waist. "That's a risk I'm willing to take." He whispered against her lips.

A soft scoff left her as the smile slid across her face. "If you wanna take that gamble then _dad_ , let's do it."

Gray picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. "I'm all for it, _mom_."

Sam chuckled as the sound of her phone ringing caught her attention. She had just pulled it out of her pocket when Gray had sat down on her bed. She sat on his lap, her thighs wrapped around his waist. Gray let his lips kiss and suck on her neck as she answered it.

"Winters," she smiled at the feeling of him touching one of her spots.

" _Is this the line to call for the ad about Isaac Foster? I'm his mother and I have been looking for him._ "

Sam's eyes widened. "Is that so? Call me back tomorrow morning. I will tell you everything you need to know." Gray pulled the string to her bikini top only to toss it onto the floor behind her.

 _"How do I know you're not lying?"_

"Isaac Foster, brown and gold eyes. Stands at 6'0". He walks around in bandages all over his body." Her eyes closed as Gray let his hands palm her breasts.

" _Okay, sorry for doubting you. Tomorrow morning it is."_

Sam tossed the phone on the bed giving her attention the man under her. "That feels good."

"Who was that?"

"Our son's life-giver."

Gray slipped his hands into her shorts. "What did she want?" He moaned at the feeling of her starting to grind on him softly.

"We'll see in the morning." She laughed wrapping her arms around him. "For now, let's focus on you and me. Seems like you really like what I'm doing." Her hand reached into his pants to feel the thing poking her womanhood.

He grinned at her. "Of course. It's just you and me now." Then he kissed her.


	15. Pre Mother

_Pre Mother_

Zack paced the floor in deep thought as he wondered where that woman of his mother was. She had called him out to the yard. For whatever reason, he was made to wear a suit. His mind was racing at what she wanted to discuss with him. In the week he had spent in her house, he had learned many things about her. She was fast in hiring a new team to care for her house. They had cleaned it up and made everything new again. He had watched them clean in curious wonder. Week old blood was coming out of the carpets with ease. Her bloody handprints were disappearing from the walls and stairs. The terror that had once filled the house was now gone. What other things was she capable of? One night he had watched her sing a song that he had never heard but the raw emotion in it made him uncomfortable but he couldn't look away from her. She had even started to cry in the midst of it. He left her alone feeling hollow as he parted from her. But Sam was many things. When Gray wasn't flirting with her, she was petting his hair before walking off. What the shit was her deal? His head shook at the thought of her just smiling at him once she was finished. He could only hope that he could get to the bottom of it one day.

"Son-kun," her sing-song voice called from the deck.

Zack looked up to see her in the purest black dress he had ever seen. She had her hair up in a high ponytail. Black lipstick covered her lips. The dress itself was a form-fitting dress with slits going up the thighs. She was in high heels as well. He was just glad her breasts were covered because that would be awkward. Though she was covered, she was still able to move freely. He had known her to alter her attire for maximum mobility. She had apparently taught Ray that a year ago or so.

"Why the absolute shit are we dressed like this?" he asked crossing his arms.

"We're going to talk and at the same time I'm going to teach you how to dance." She cheesed, clicking the remote in her hand. Violins filled the area sweetly.

Zack rolled his eyes. "What the fuck does that have to do with anything?"

"You need to be able to blend in with any environment. You and I have things to work on as you will be working for me. Since Roman is deceased, you and Ray-Ray will both be under my command. Ray-Ray will continue to assist me at the club while you will be sent out to take care of threats to me." Sam nodded grabbing his hand. "Camouflage is the essence of any good killer. These men that threaten me are powerful men and you need to be able to be in and out with ease."

Normally, Zack would have told her that he could handle anything. But she was right. These were not like men he was used to. He never had to use tact or finesse to get the kill. He just did it. This is what he wanted though. His desire for her to teach him was something he had been secretly excited for, for a while. A nod was his only answer in response to her words.

She placed his right hand on the dip of her hip. Holding his left hand up, she instructed him to follow her in the steps. It was hard to just let her body lead him and he just followed clumsily. But with her guidance, he got it down enough to lead her. Both were staring at each other deeply. Sam's unrelenting gaze had Zack majorly uncomfortable but he didn't look away. There was no way in hell she would know that he was uncomfortable. He had even counted the total amount of times that she had blinked on one hand. And it was four. Her head cocked to the side as her tongue slithered out of her mouth to lick her lips. She breathed in deeply before releasing it.

"You are afraid of me." He turned her away from the lights.

Zack's eyes widened. "Huh?" the statement had caught him off guard.

"There's something in your subconscious that tells you that you don't trust the word of a woman older than you." She noted. "You must have developed it when you were on your own to survive. Makes sense with the past track record you have with women. But I'll make you a believer. I didn't hurt you before and I wouldn't do it now."

The dance had become faster as the tempo picked up.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he asked confused but still leading their dance.

"Zack, I'm going to run a test on you." she nodded.

"A test? What the fuck for?"

"Is it blood? Is it blood that makes you excited?" She asked ignoring his words completely.

He stared at her in dumb confusion.

Sam shrugged before pulling her hand from his shoulder only to bite into her wrist. Blood slowly made its way down her chin from the force. It dripped down onto her chest just to disappear into the fabric of her dress.

Zack stared at her in horror. "The fuck are you doing?!" he shouted confused.

"No?" she asked tapping her chin, smearing blood as she went.

"Don't- "

A smile slid across her face. "It's the chase isn't it?" a laugh escaped her. "You and I are a lot alike. The thrill of hunting one's prey makes the blood race. It brings out different instincts that are rather enjoyable."

Before Zack could speak, she punched him in his mouth hard. He looked at her in surprise till she did it a few more times. She jumped off of him with ease and took off to the patio with a humorous laugh. His body just reacted in rising as he followed her movements in maniacal laughter. She stood there at the top of the patio stairs teasing him with her hands on her hips smirking.

"Come and get me _son_ - _kun_ if you think you can." She called in a sing-song voice only to turn and continue running.

Zack chuckled as he flew up the stairs to her. "I'm going to kill you."

Sam couldn't stop the chuckles from escaping her as she ran into the living room. The window had been opened to air out the house of the cleaning chemicals from her cleanup crew. The run had gone pass Gray and Ray who were in the kitchen preparing dinner for the foursome dressed for the event as well. They didn't have time to question her as she dove into the open window with a smile landing in a tuck and roll only to jump and make her way to the living room. Without missing a step Zack came running past as well only to go flying into it after her. Both Ray and Gray stared at each other for a moment before shrugging. They may as well go see where this was going.

The two stood off in the dining room where she had stopped running. Sam smirked as she placed her hands on her hips once more.

"So, this is my son's fear?" She smiled taking in how his eyes twinkled at his adrenaline being activated. "If I hurt you and run away, that'll give you an excuse to kill me right?"

"Why stop running, bitch? Aren't you afraid of me?" he asked his mouth cocked up in a darkly humorous grin.

"Nah, I've had cakes scarier than you." The smirk on her lips didn't leave her. "Tell me, what did it take for you to come to the conclusion that older women are the enemy?"

Zack charged at her.

Sam sighed as she sidestepped and kneed him in the gut. "Oh ho, you got to be quicker than _that_ if you want to catch me." She smiled kicking him away from her.

He grunted from the impact of her knee and foot to push him away. He stood only to charge her again. Sam shook her head as she back stepped to miss his punches. Without much effort, she had him on his back without even having to hit him. He grunted at the impact of the ground again but he stood up once more. Amazingly, none of the furniture in the dining room had been damaged from the two of them playing.

A pained laugh escaped him once more as he sat up. "This bitch is good." He murmured to himself.

Sam placed her hands back on her hip. "You're pathetic, Zack. If this is all it takes for you to be down, then you have no business being my son. My son is strong. He is confident and easily influenced but he knows who and what to fight for." She turned her back on him. "Maybe I was wrong about you is what you want me to say huh? You want me to abandon you like her, want me to say hurtful things and just be the reason you refuse to grow. That would give you an excuse to kill me. Maybe that is your underlying plot. You don't trust me at all even though you know you can't kill me."

He stared at her.

"I would get myself hurt before I would ever let anyone touch you. You are precious to me, to Gray, and especially to Ray-Ray. We all would go to war for you. I'm not going to leave you son-kun. You got me for life. And Sam never breaks a promise." She turned to look at her. Her hand cupped his chin. "And I promise to be the best mom you've ever had."

Zack stared into her eyes for a moment before letting out a breath. There was nothing but love and acceptance in them. "I fucking get it."

Sam smiled kissing his cheek before his forehead. "Good. I love you, Zack. You are my son-kun."

"Why couldn't you just say that shit?" he grumbled.

Her smile widened as she shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a sadist."

He smiled a small one back to her.

"Plus your birth giver called me yesterday. And I will be flying her out here tomorrow." Sam turned to take off her shoes.

Zack's face fell.

"And we will all be there. Just say the word and it's all over."

Zack wrapped his arm around her neck. "I just want it to be over with already." His chin rested on her head.

"This will change everything." She nodded. "Go get washed up for dinner. Your father and girlfriend have prepared an excellent dinner for us all."

"How am I supposed to eat with a busted lip?" He asked letting her go.

"You'll figure it out." She cheesed with a thumb up.

…

Ray and Zack had gone back to their house to prepare for what the day would bring them. Sam had ordered them to spend the night together in preparation for what was to come since she would be picking up Misaki in the morning. Gray decided that he would stay and go with her. Zack threw himself on their bed heavily. A loud sigh escaped him as he laid there trying to wrap his mind around the fact in about 23 hours and some minutes he would see the woman that had left him for dead. She was responsible for creating the monster but she didn't get credit for him surviving and thriving in the way that he had. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction that with this new arrangement, he got a mom and a man that called him son.

"What's wrong Zack?" Ray asked lying on his shoulder.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

Ray nodded. She just allowed herself to be quiet and held by him. Tomorrow, what kind of man would he be? The woman who had started it all was going to come face to face with the boy who grew up to be a killer. Would she take responsibility or would she put it all on Zack? What name would she even call him? How would he react upon seeing her face? How could she stop him from killing her? Did she even want to? What was Misaki's side of the story? Did any of them actually care enough to know what had caused her to give up her eight-year-old boy to a couple of killers? Would any explanation soothe the savage beast that resided in Zack? There were so many questions that her mind wondered over. Zack was the love of her life. This piece of him needed to be addressed, she agreed with that. But she didn't want him to be hurt.

"After tomorrow, I think I'm going to go all the way with you." He spoke bringing her closer to his body.

Ray stared at him. "Are you sure?" Zack was planning to make it good tomorrow, to where he would want to have sex?

He nodded. "I am."

She blinked before kissing him deeply. "About time Zack," she whispered against his lips.

"You have been patient with me, and I'll reward that tomorrow." He answered against hers. "In fact, I'll give you a taste of what is to come tomorrow."

Ray raised a brow. "Are you sure you're ready for that?"

Zack rolled over on top of her. "I think it's you who should prepare."

Ray cocked her head to the face. "You've already seen what I'm capable of Zack," a cocky smile teased her lips.

"Perhaps you need to be reminded at whose running the fucking show." He growled while still smirking.

…

Gray watched Sam type on her laptop quickly. The information was about the location of where Isaac's mother was. He never found a hard-working woman more appealing than at this very moment. She was completely focused on how this was going to play out while covering all the tracks that would lead to her. The way her eyes glazed over from her glasses made her seem older than she was but her job did take a toll on her body. He leaned on his hand to watch her type. Sam was nothing like Cathy. He had made that conclusion once before but watching her now, he could really see it. Cathy was a narcissist that needed him to feel small to feel good. He never argued or caused a riff when it came to her. But Sam was not like that. Sam was open about her feelings and included him in her processes. There were no insults or things thrown at him. He didn't have to guard his heart around her. She didn't even know he was letting the walls down around her. The night they had embraced, he didn't even go all the way. She was still recovering from Danny's torture and he didn't feel that she was ready yet. There was no need to cause her more injury. She had paid him back for that kind of consideration too in the most pleasurable ways. His hips still shook at the thought of what just her mouth could do. "Going all the way" as Isaac referred to it would be something else entirely. He was sure her threats of falling in love with her would no doubt come true.

"Stop staring at me." She spoke flipping through some documents.

"I will not." He responded cocking his head to the side.

She sighed while placing the documents in a pile. Taking off her glasses, she rubbed her hands on her face. "I don't know why this is so much more fucking work." She groaned in between her fingers.

"What?"

"I don't want him to hurt. And she will hurt him. When she does I'll have to fight the urge to kill her." She spoke through her hands.

Gray stood. Walking behind her, he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Relax, he can handle this. We have to have faith in him."

"I know, I know, I know but still…" she moved her hands off her face to show him her frowning face.

"He will be okay, Sam. Everything will work out like it has in the past." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "We as his parents will be there to support him along with Rachel. This woman will not break Isaac; in fact, this will make him stronger. We will all address something within ourselves during this event as well. Are we truly worthy to be his parents?"

Sam looked down at the picture of Misaki. "More than we'll ever know." She nodded.

Gray pressed another kiss to her forehead.

Sam smiled at the feelings of affection. "Gray, what do you want from me?" she asked standing up from the chair.

Gray raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what do you want this to be Gray-sama? You shadow me a lot, not that I mind. But do you shadow me because it assures Zack that I'll always be protected or do you do it because you need another older adult? Maybe there is another reason?" She asked her hand on her hip. "I just don't want to get the wrong idea here from all this affection you have been giving me and the little I have given you. What do you want from me Gray-sama?"

"I thought I made it obvious." He murmured tapping his chin.

"If I am your freedom from the one called Cathy, I have no interest in that. Ray-Ray told me about you guys "relationship". I'm not a replacement for her even if our kid killed her." Sam explained frowning at his lack of response to her.

He frowned. A replacement of Cathy?

Sam took him in for a moment more before turning away. Her steps were fast in getting away from him and out to the patio next to the pool. She allowed her eyes to get taken away with the reflection of the water. Her anger wasn't there about him seeing her as another woman, that wasn't anything fucking new for her. But the lack of response was what really pissed her off. He could answer the damn questions instead of being an ass head. He asked her a million different types of questions every day and she usually answered them.

"Fucking men," she hissed sitting down and letting her legs slip into the water.

"Yes, we do have a tendency to not live up to your expectations."

She turned behind her to see him standing there with his arms crossed. "It doesn't matter anymore. I don't care." She shrugged looking back at her feet moving from side to side. She had indeed let it go.

"It does matter; it matters to me at least." He sighed walking over to her seated form. "First, a replacement for Cathy is completely false. Cathy was many things but she was never safe." He squatted next to her. "To answer your question, I thought I had made it obvious about how I felt about you. I obviously like you… a lot."

Sam rolled her eyes. "I mean how could you not?" she laughed.

He smiled at her for a moment before he grabbed her hand. "Listen, I want you. Whatever you want from us, I'll take it because Sam… I really like you."

She stared at him for a long time.

Gray raised a brow.

"If you thought that blowjob was good, wait till I finish all this damn paperwork." She whispered before kissing his lips sweetly.

Gray was wide-eyed before kissing her back.


	16. Mother

**A longer chapter but I wanted to do some character development with Zack. I think I did fairly well in keeping him true to himself but seeing him grow up is important.**

 _Mother_

Zack had awakened early. His mind was racing at all the things that were sure to come after he had finished dressing. He stared down at his bandages in the thought of should he wear them or should he show her that he was somewhat comfortable in his skin. The three people in his life had made it a point to make him feel comfortable in his skin. Gray often coaxed him to show a little more skin and to accept that what it was is what it was. Sam gave his scars a thorough once over and closed up the ones that never seemed to heal. Ray had tried to close them herself but without the special thread, Sam had, they constantly reopened. The wounds had since healed up nicely as she slathered antibiotics on it to keep infection away. When she had done the procedure, she had commented on how resilient his skin and body were from the last time she had seen him. There was never any pity in her eyes just understanding. Then there was Ray. Of course, she had seen him naked. But she never made him feel any less ugly or ungodly in her eyes. He chuckled lightly at how she kissed his scars all of the time. None of them had made him feel disgusted by his skin. But he was. So in annoyance, he wrapped his arms and legs but left his face open to the air.

"She doesn't get to take that." He hissed staring at himself in the mirror.

He walked into the kitchen to prepare himself a bowl of cereal. Nothing hot sounded good to him like normal. No, a bowl of Fruit Loops would definitely hit the spot. He poured the cereal and milk into the bowl and was fully prepared to eat until he realized he didn't have a spoon. Moving over to the counter, he paused at the sight of the spoon. His reflection stared back at him in the dim room from the clouds covering the sky still. How was he going to end that woman's life? Would he slit her throat and watch her gag on her own blood? Would he just stab her over and over while looking into her eyes so he could watch the life leave them? He frowned at the image. Or would he just chop her head off and let it roll around on the floor? Clenching the spoon, he moved back to his cereal. Aggressively eating the bowl before him, his mind tried to picture her face but couldn't. Every time he had seen her, she had that look of pure hatred on her face. Good, he hated her too. She was supposed to care for him, to make him feel safe, and to allow him to be a child. But she didn't. Instead, she stole his childhood by letting her boyfriend do the things he did. She robbed him of the innocence he was supposed to have. And instead of addressing the issue, she sold him to a couple that killed children for a living. What the fuck kind of mother allowed their only flesh and blood to rot? All he ever wanted was for her to love him and she never did.

But there was someone who did. And he wanted to relish in the idea of her watching Sam love him. He wanted to burn it into her retinas that he had made something of himself and was surrounded by powerful people. He hoped it hurt for her to see him in his adult form and not recognize him. He doubted he would recognize her at first either. Humming at the thought, he poured himself another bowl. That woman would stare at him as she had in the past. This time though, her eyes wouldn't faze them. He hadn't seen those eyes in about twenty years. He doubted they still had the same effect that they used to. What kind of dumb shit would come out of her mouth? Would she beg him for forgiveness? A scoff escaped him. That bitch only begged for dick and money. Would she cry? Not that it would solve anything for him but her crying was something he had enjoyed more than he thought. Any kind of pain on her face was going to be worth it in his eyes.

"Zack?"

Another thing, would she call him Isaac like that fucking old man did? That wasn't who he was anymore. And the only reason he didn't correct that bastard like he no doubt would the bitch, was that he genuinely thought that he was a good person. That bastard had told him that his name was all that he had in the world. It was Zack now and that bitch better come fucking correct with it or he didn't know what he would do in that regard. Damn it, Sam was right. He was just looking for any excuse to just gut the fuck out of her just because. Talking seemed useless. How did one speak to the person that they hated the most? Did he have to be polite? Like did he start out cussing her out? Or did he just like slap her? He groaned there were so many decisions. Could he just stab her in a greeting and watching her bleed slowly as he and Ray-

"Zack,"

Hands grabbed his face to make him focus.

His eyes stared at Ray staring intently at him.

Damn. How was he going to introduce that bitch to his brat? She was fucking his and if she said one wrong thing to her, there would be hell to pay. He wanted to rub her it in that whore's face like there was someone who actually loved him. Oh, how delicious it would be too able to show her that he did all of this on his own. He got a woman to love him and he didn't even have to trick her! In fact, she was the one who had fallen by herself. It wasn't till much later that he realized his own feelings about her. She had stuck by his side through all of the ugly they endured. She didn't falter at his face or his skin when the bandages were removed. But fuck him if she wasn't the most beautiful girl on the whole shitty planet. Then he got a mother! A real one! She had taught him things he never expected to know. Like what the fuck would he know about fucking dancing? But he could though! He fucking could dance! And her willingness to work on his temper with him made it easier. She was just as hot-headed if not more as he was but the calm she had in battle was something he admired and wanted for himself. Perhaps, he should talk to her about it. He grimaced. She was a sadist and would make him learn the hard way. Maybe he should ask that old man of his. Yeah… he got to rub it in her face that he had an actual father too. He hoped it hurt. Like that damned man who had blazed his skin was nothing in comparison to this old man. The patience and guidance he received whether he asked for it or not was given to him all in the name of love and correction. And he did feel like he knew a little more about life now that he had been surrounded by them. But back to the task of control on one's temper. That old man had gone up against those bastards in the building with ease. What the fuck was the magic spell used to be able to look death in the face with nothing on one's face. It seemed like that was something that came to them with ease. He knew both of them had killed more than he has as they had been alive a lot longer. All of their souls were tainted red with the blood of those lives taken. And he never felt more at home or at peace with his life.

Wrapping his arm around Ray, he sat up from leaning back in the chair. He pulled her down into his lap, ignoring her words completely as the realization had slapped him hard in his brain. Peace. He was at fucking peace with his life. For the first time since he had known better, there was peace. And it felt so damned good. His eyes looked down at the platinum blonde in his arms frowning at him in confusion. She was the start of it all. Peace. Resting his chin on her head, he was content to breathe in her peace some more. She had sighed but said nothing more as it would continue to fall on death ears. In his heart, he had come to terms with the questions he had asked himself all morning. That bitch didn't get to take anything from him. His annoyance turned to excitement as he nodded firmly in his decision. Before he dealt with her, he would deal with everyone around him.

"Ray,"

Ray moved her head to look up at him. "Yeah?"

"I love you, you short ass brat."

Ray's eyes widened before she smiled. "I know."

"Thanks for being my peace and taking care of me all these years." He whispered nuzzling into her hair.

Ray bit her bottom lip. Somehow those five words were starting to make her teary-eyed. "You're welcome…" her shaky breath allowed her to say.

"I mean it. Thank you."

A few tears slid down her face. She wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I love you, Zack."

…

Zack drove in the storm slowly. He was in no rush to get to the destination. Plus speeding in this weather was like asking God to die. Ray was in the passenger seat holding his hand as she sang whatever song was on the radio. He liked this. Just holding her hand and listening to her sing. That must be what love feels like. Slowly, he pulled into Sam's driveway only to park. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door to get out, moving at his own pace. Ray rushed by him to get out of the rain. Not him though, his steps were slow. He even allowed himself to look at the water bouncing off the grass in a steady rhythm. It was kind of relaxing. Before he knew it, he was in the house. He guessed zoning out included walking without being fully aware. It happened, he shrugged to himself. Zack made his way into the living room, his eyes looking for the old man or his mom. Either was fine in who he found first.

"Hey old man!" he called standing by the window to continue to watch the rainfall.

"Isaac?" he heard coming from the kitchen.

Zack turned to see his old man wiping his hands on the towel from the kitchen. He must have been doing the dishes from his and Sam's breakfast. Making his way over to the older man, he placed his hand on his shoulder. "I need to talk to you and mom. But since I haven't seen her bitch ass yet, I'll talk to you first."

Gray raised a brow. Mom? When did he start calling her mom? "Okay, what is it we are talking about, Isaac?"

Zack took a deep breath. "I just want to say… thank you."

Gray cocked his head to the side, his surprise barely being concealed by his eyes. "For?"

Zack rubbed the back of his head. Damn this was easier when he said it to Ray. But fuck it; he was this far into it now. He had no choice but to finish because he wasn't a pussy. With another deep breath, he focused on his words. "Thank you for being… my old man. I never asked you too or wanted you too but I'm glad you fucking did man. I have learned a lot more than I put off and shit. But it does make me want to be better at whatever I fucking choose. And I want to be the best killer this damned world has ever seen…" He paused. He felt like he was getting really girly and sentimental. The rainbow was rising in his throat but he swallowed it back down. He had to say this. It was important for him to get it out. But fuck him if it didn't make him want to hurl. "I want to be the best damned killer that you can be proud of. So in saying all those gross damned words, I will say this final thing. Thank you for being my peace."

Gray, who had been listening intently, was flabbergasted at the words coming out of the younger boy's mouth. He could only blink for a second before he pulled him into a tight hug. He didn't say anything to Isaac and Isaac didn't try to remove him. Now that didn't mean that he got a full hug back but the fact that he allowed him to hug him was big in itself.

"You are my son, Isaac. That fact is unchanging no matter what." He whispered into the younger boy's ear. "Blood doesn't matter when you care. And I very much do care for you, Isaac."

Zack nodded. "I'm aware old man."

Gray smiled softly. "Good." He let him go and took a step back. "Your mother is upstairs doing her make up."

Zack nodded again turning to head up the stairs.

"Oh, and Isaac," Gray called.

"What?" Zack paused at the steps.

"Thank you for being _my_ peace."

Zack looked over his shoulder for a moment before shaking his head and walking up the stairs. His peace huh? He never considered the fact that people thought he was peaceful. How could they? He was loud and brash. His vocabulary mostly consisted of foul words that were often returned to him in different ways but he knew no other way to express himself without them so he continued to use them. Ray had gone over the basic emotion spectrum with him but a lot of times he couldn't identify what he was feeling so he resorted to anger. And that made him feel better. Anger was familiar; he knew what that was and how to deal with it. But sadness? Fuck was he going to do with that?

Before he had recognized where he was, he was in her room. His eyes looked at the area where she had once lain bleeding out. He shook his head as he continued on. The bathroom was off to the side. There she stood talking animatedly with his woman about something or another. They were laughing and talking about something he didn't really care to tune in for. He only came here to speak his part. But it was so perfect. To see his mom and his woman conversing with ease, he had never thought this would be his life.

"Oi son-kun, what are you doing up here?" Sam's voice had cut through his thoughts with ease.

He focused on her words. "I need to talk to you."

Ray stood up. "I'll be down the stairs waiting on you, Zack." She called moving out of the bathroom and room.

Sam turned back to the mirror as she finished her eyelids. "So what's up? Come have a seat so I can hear you better."

Zack did as he was told and took the seat Ray had been sitting on to watch her paint her face with ease. He was lost in the motions as she added black, red, and white. It matched the red suit she was attired in. She even wore a tie.

"So…" She asked blending her eyelids together.

"I'll get to it in a moment. But I somehow am really interested in this process."

She laughed softly, the vibrations filled his chest. "Whatever you say, son-kun."

After her eyelids were perfect, she moved on to the lipstick. He watched the color start to explode on her lips with ease. "You are my mom, right?" he asked still watching the process.

"Fucking duh," she answered once she was done with the first coat.

Zack nodded his eyes on the black lipstick to go on the corners of her mouth. "Right, duh." A deep breath escaped him. He just had to do this. He had done it twice already. What was so hard about telling her? "Oh fuck it," He growled. "Sam, I wouldn't choose anyone over you to be my mom. I'll kill anyone who thinks they can touch you. I never thought you would be this important to me. In fact, I thought you were just another bitch that Ray knew. But now that we are here, you are someone who has taught me important shit. I…" He stood up, his eyes on his bandaged hands. "Thank you for teaching how to have peace and for becoming my peace. I'll never not kill anyone for you."

There was silence.

Zack looked up wondering why the fuck she hadn't said anything to him. Was she deaf or some shit? But when he looked up at her, she looked like she was trying so hard not to cry. A laugh escaped him as he continued to watch her. The face was of someone who did care about him. He wanted to remember it forever honestly.

"You asshole!" She punched him lightly in the chest. "I just did my makeup and here you are trying to make me cry."

He held his chest in the area she had hit him. It didn't hurt.

"Come here."

Zack walked over to her open arms where he knelt down to lay his head on her shoulder. She squeezed him tightly as she remained trying to fight back the tears.

"You are my kid. Like I've told your goofy ass a million times, you're my son. And you have been my son for years. Being your mother has been the most fulfilling thing. I'll never not protect you from all the dangers of the world. If I have to lose my eyes again, my arms, my legs, hell even my life for you to live then so be it. You are mine." She whispered in his ear.

He closed his eyes as he continued to rest on her. "Yeah, yeah… yours."

…

Zack sat on the couch watching the rain continue to fall. This was it. In less than a few minutes, she would be here. Surprisingly all the nerves from this morning had died off. He sat there completely calm and comfortable. Ray was in his lap resting her head on his shoulder while she read a book she had brought from home. His arm was wrapped around her as his head rested on the back of the couch. What was this, the calm before the storm? Would he just break out into an intense rage and kill her? No, he didn't feel that. In fact, he didn't feel anything but peace. The sound of his mom's heels clicking as she walked into the living room filled his ears. She moved to the edge of the couch where his head rested.

"She's pulling up now."

He nodded.

"Remember, we are all here for you son-kun. Say the word and I'll end her."

Again he nodded.

She pressed a kiss to his forehead before she turned and called her guards to the house.

His eyes closed as he took a deep breath for what was to come. She was here. It was now or never.

"Welcome to Sire Winters' Estate." The new guard at the door spoke up while bowing slightly.

"Thank you for having me." The voice he heard made him sigh.

Ray squeezed his hand. "It's gonna be alright."

He nodded at her.

"Sire Winters will be with you momentarily, for now, please wait here." The butler nodded standing in front of her to keep her from entering into the house.

Sam walked out of her study slowly, Gray behind her. "Ah, I see my guest has arrived."

"Sir," the butler bowed.

"Thank you, Martin. I shall take it from here."

Sam stood in front of the sun-kissed lady with ease. The polite smile on her face was forced as she stared the woman up and down. This was who had hurt her baby. The short bob she had didn't suit her but who was she to judge. A blue dress clothed her skinny body. That must run in the family seeing as Zack was also slim. Big brown eyes stared at her in wonder. Taking a deep calming breath, she extended her hand out to her. "I'm Snow. You spoke with me over the phone."

"Misaki," she shook her head barely.

"This is my husband, Gray." Sam introduced grabbing Gray's hand.

"Pleasure." His voice was hard.

"Oh my, he must be of the silent type." Misaki nodded taking in Gray's hard eyes.

Sam placed a kiss on his cheek while whispering something quickly. "Not that silent at night." She smirked.

Misaki turned red. "Oh…"

Gray wrapped his arm around her waist. "Perhaps you would like to meet our kids."

"Oh um, actually I was hoping to get right into the topic of our meeting." She spoke up quickly.

"Oh, it'll be real quick. They are just in the room behind us." Sam smiled leaning her head on Gray's shoulder.

"Very well." Misaki sighed.

"Great!" Sam nodded starting to walk.

Gray kept up with her as he held onto her waist. He whispered something back into her ear which she nodded back to. They stopped in front of the couch where Zack and Ray were. She looked down at their son and nodded.

Misaki stopped at the edge of the room.

"This is our lovely daughter, Rachel." Gray introduced smoothly.

Ray stood up from Zack. Her eyes met the woman that had caused it all with ease. There was not an emotion on her face as she was used to having to hide how she truly felt. She quickly dismissed her as trash. They didn't even need to speak.

"Hello," Misaki nodded.

She nodded to her as she went to stand next to Sam and Gray.

"And this is our son, Zack."

Zack rose as he slipped his hands into his pockets. "Hello." His eyes met her with ease as he looked down his nose at her.

She went to respond before her eyes widened. A gasp escaped her as she took a step back. Her hands covered her mouth as tears started to come to her eyes. "Isaac?" she whispered.

Zack cocked his head to the side. "The name is Zack now. And has been for more than ten years."

"Misaki-chan, please have a seat in the chair. Tea will be served momentarily." Sam nodded gesturing at the chair directly in front of Zack.

Misaki slowly took it. Her eyes were on the man in front of her. He continued to just simply stare at her with his hands still in his pockets. It was like he was sizing her up for a moment before he smirked at her. Sitting back on the couch, he allowed his arms to stretch on the edge of the couch. His eyes closed but the smirk never left his mouth.

"Would you like two or three cubs in your tea madam?" Martin asked bending to the side of her.

"Three is fine." She nodded taking the cup from his hands.

"Very well." Martin nodded and handed the rest of the cups to the other three in the room.

"So, I hear you were looking for me. Why?" Zack asked cutting into her thoughts.

Misaki placed her tea down on the table next to her chair. Her hands folded in her lap as she took a deep breath. "I saw your face in the news a couple of years ago with a girl. In fact, that girl over there."

"Oh? You mean my woman?" Zack asked his tone completely carefree as he continued to smirk.

"Woman?"

"Ray," he called.

Ray stood up from the couch only to walk beside him.

Zack grabbed her hand. Reaching up, he pulled her head down gently into a kiss before parting with her. She kissed his forehead only to go back to Sam and Gray who watched silently.

"I see." Misaki nodded slowly.

"What do you really want, bitch?" Zack asked sitting up to lean on his knees.

"Bitch?"

"Would you prefer whore?"

"You better watch your tone. I am your mother!" Misaki cried indignantly.

"No, you haven't been my mother since I was what? 9?" Zack chuckled darkly, sitting up. "You met my mom. She's sitting over there with my old man."

"Isaac, you must understand-"

"The name is Zack, bitch. I'm not going to tell you again. Get it fucking right or else." He growled.

"Son-kun, patience," Sam spoke up softly.

"Of course." He nodded sitting back. "So you saw us on the news then what?"

Misaki shook her head. "They said they were putting you to death. I was horrified by the things I heard you had done or they had linked to you. But I thought I should at least get to see you one last time. Now, I just want to be your mom."

"Once again, I already got one. She's sitting over there." he pointed to the side of him without looking. "You want to be my mom again because you fucking saw me about to get the death penalty? What kind of bullshit is that?"

"Isaac you must understand-"

"Understand what?! What?! That you didn't ever give a damn about me when I was a kid? Or when you sold me to your piece of shit of a boyfriend's sibling to kill me?!" He yelled standing. His hands went into his pockets. "It was easy to walk away huh? Pretend I didn't exist so you could live your whore lifestyle?" he shook his head. "Why the fuck am I even here? I don't got shit else I wanna talk to you about."

"Isaac please." She begged.

"My _name_ _is_ Zack, cunt."

Her mouth got tight for a moment. "Cunt? You little bastard! I have been nothing but a good mother to you. I traveled all the way here just to see you but you can't acknowledge the sacrifice I've made because of what happened almost twenty years ago?! You're dumber than I thought."

"Good to me?! Good to _me_?! Bitch, what the actual fuck are you talking about? Do you think you really did something by trying to find me? You're out of your fucking mind!"

"Zack," Ray called softly.

"Isaac," Gray spoke after.

He looked over his shoulder at the two staring at him in concern. They looked like that at any moment they would intervene. But Sam sat there with her arms folded. She nodded for him to continue going. A curt nod was his response as he turned back around to face the woman that had started this all.

"What the fuck do you really want man? I'm really tired of looking at your bitch ass face."

"Just let me explain, please. That's all I ask for."

"You have five minutes."

Misaki sighed looking at her hands. "I shouldn't have sold you, I know it was wrong. But I knew you couldn't stay with us any longer. He would have killed you and I know he would have. So I thought if I gave you up and let you get raised by a married couple, that you would somehow turn out all right, even with all that happened to you." She paused lifting her eyes up to stare at her only born. "Forgive me. I was young and impressionable. You needed a real mother and I couldn't give that to you. But I'm here now, ready and willing to give this a chance."

Zack scoffed softly but didn't say anything.

Misaki really stared at him for a long while. "You still wear the bandages?"

"Personal choice. All the burns are healed." He answered letting his eyes look to the window.

"Can I see them?"

His eyes cut to hers. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because then you'll want to touch me and I don't want you anywhere near me foreal. I don't trust myself with what I might do." He rolled his neck.

Misaki sipped her tea slowly. "Did you really do all the things they accused you of?"

"I sure the fuck did." He laughed loudly. "My first victims were that bitch and her husband. They made me bury the other kids they had killed. But it gets worse from there. I stayed with an old man after that incident and these pieces of shit murdered him for his pocket change. He was blind or some shit, I can't remember. But he was nice. So I killed them too." His eyes moved to his hands. "Then I met the woman behind us. She found me. But I didn't stay with her because she was nice to me and I knew I would kill again. And I did many times, over and over. It felt good. I was good at it and still am. I lose no sleep over any lives I've taken. It is what it is." He sat back. "I'm a killer. That's who, what, and how I choose to be."

Misaki placed her hand on her mouth. "Isaac," she whispered. Her eyes watered. "Just tell me, you forgive me for not being a proper mother please."

Zack cocked his head to the side. "Forgive you?"

"Yes, I need it. I really need it. I want to be in your life again. I can do this now."

He stood up from the couch once more. His hands slipped in his pockets. "My forgiveness huh?" a soft laugh escaped him. "This morning I wondered what I would do when I saw you. Would I attack you? Gut you? Slice you? Yell at you? Dismember you? Shit, whatever I could imagine to have come across my mind did. But now that I'm looking at you, I don't feel like doing any of that shit. There would be no satisfaction in me killing you. But you asking me for my forgiveness was one thing I didn't think I would ever hear the way I just have."

"Isaac," she called. "Do you forgive me?" her voice was a timid whisper.

Zack took a step closer. He stared down in her eyes unwavering. "I don't." He spoke calmly and clearly. "And I never will. Live with the guilt of what you have and could have done." And with that, Zack turned and walked out to the back patio.

Misaki was left to sit there as tears streamed from her eyes. "I just wanted him to say he forgave me before I died." She whispered.

"Cancer has taken over hasn't it?" Sam asked as she stood up from Gray's lap.

"I'm in stage 4 of terminal brain cancer. They don't give me long." She sobbed softly.

Sam nodded standing beside her. "I'll take care of your hospice as needed. But you need to understand one thing. My son is off-limits to you from now on."

Misaki looked up at Sam, tears still streaming. "Take care of him for me, please."

"Of course."


	17. From Boyhood to Manhood

_From Boyhood to Manhood_

Zack stood outside watching the rain falling down into the pool silently. It was done. His earlier downward spiral was now complete. If he was a smoker, he was sure he would be taking a puff of something at this particular moment. He had other bad habits that could be used right about now. His job had introduced him to the world of alcohol. Surprisingly, he was able to hold vast amounts at a time with little change to his demeanor. Not even alcohol would fix this feeling though. His eyes traveled up to the sky where the rain plopped on his face easily. He refused to cry, refused to acknowledge the relief that rushed over his body. Because he didn't feel things like that… or at least now he wouldn't feel things like that. Later when he was in bed it may pop up to be thought about but as for now it was to be pushed to the side and ignored. He washed his hands of her, washed his sins of her away. She was cut off forever. So why did his heart swell like it was sad? Was it the relief filling his soul? Was it for the fact that he was finally free of her? Or was it because he didn't kill her? She should have felt what it was like to be abandoned and left for dead yet he hadn't. He hadn't done anything but simply tell her that she was never going to be a part of him. So this was what growth was? Fuck, it wasn't for him. A deep sigh escaped him as he looked back at the pool. Every drop felt like pressure was being released from his shoulders. His eyes closed. He just wanted it to go away.

An arm wrapped around his shoulder. "Isaac,"

"Old man," his eyes opened slightly. "I'm in no mood to hear a damn speech."

There wasn't the usual bite his words had and Gray had noticed with ease. "I'm not here to give you a speech. Just here to simply comfort you." He whispered pulling him into a hug.

Zack rested his chin on his shoulder as Gray's hand held the back of his head. He was trying so hard not to cry but this little act of comfort was breaking his walls down. Gray's tight warm embrace had his lip quivering though he tried to stifle it from doing much of anything.

"We'll blame the rain for the tears." Gray spoke softly. "So go ahead and cry, son."

The usual indignation Zack would have had wasn't there. Instead, the tears flowed with ease. How long had it been since he had cried? He really couldn't remember a time when he had actually cried from a situation. But this one… he couldn't help it. They traced down his face only to disappear into the fabric of Gray's shirt. He wasn't sad. He wasn't mad. This felt good, so good. Before he could stop them, his arms came up and wrapped around Gray's body tightly. His head tucked into Gray's shoulder with ease. He had been deprived of loving touches for a long time. This was something he had secretly coveted after for a long time but there was no way to say this without sounding like a little bitch. But the people he was around seemed to know when he needed the affection.

"I'm so proud of you." Gray whispered into the air. "You've become your own peace."

Zack tightened his grip.

"Welcome to manhood Isaac,"

Zack chuckled lowly in his shoulder while sniffling. "I fucking hate it,"

It was Gray's turn to chuckle. "Me too."

Inside the house, both Ray and Sam watched the scene unfold. Sam turned only to lean on the new window.

"My son's a man now." She chuckled, closing her eyes to stop her tears.

Ray looked over to the older woman. "What do you mean?"

Sam shook her head. "You'll see." Then she was off up the stairs to her room.

Ray continued to stare after her for a moment before turning to look at the pair while sighing. He had become a man finally? She always thought he was a man. He had been able to taking care of her for a long time. But a matured man? Did she grow a little as well? She didn't attack that woman that had caused him so much pain. Would she have even felt better after it especially with her being sick? Shaking her head, she leaned on her hand still watching the pair. Who knows what was going through that man's brain. Tonight was the night he would officially make her a woman. That thought seemed to make her shiver. Everything they had done up until then was child's play compared to what was to come. She wondered what his eyes would look like as he stared down at her. Would he be rough? Or would it be loving? Would his arms wrap around her like they had in the past? And what about her? Could she be up to par with what he desired? They both had exposed themselves enough to each other as they had been with each for about a nickel in time. Her hand touched her neck. Things would be interesting tonight. She was grateful that she and Sam had gone shopping for such a time as this.

The door opened and closed. Her eyes turned to look at the older man slipping off his jacket.

"Gray-papa?"

"Be gentle with him Rachel. He's sensitive right now, even if he won't admit it." Gray smiled softly looking behind him at the male still standing there.

"Of course, Gray-papa."

"Where's Sam?"

Ray nodded up to the top of the stairs. "She is also sensitive right now as well."

Gray sighed turning back to the house. "I figured as much. They really are so much alike." He headed for the stairs before he paused. "Best of luck to you Rachel." A smile slithered across his face before he rushed up the stairs.

Rachel sweat dropped before turning to go out to the door when Zack appeared before her. She cocked her head to the side as he took slow steps toward her. It reminded her of the time when they had first met. A soft chuckle escaped her as he stopped before her. Water dripped onto the floor in a rhythmic beat. Her hand came up and wiped his face softly. Zack leaned into her hand while closing his eyes.

"Let's go home Zack." Ray nodded.

"Yeah, let's go home." He agreed.

…

He sat on the bed drying his hair off. It dripped in front of him onto the ground slowly. The shower was on in the background from Ray washing her body from the cold rain. It was hard to believe that now he would be making her a woman for real. She had always been just his brat that he would end anyone over. But in touching her, her touching him, and them touching each other, he found that he would want to touch no other but her. This moment though would define all moments from before. Those were merely touching and experimenting. This was the real deal. Swinging his legs over onto the bed, he got comfortable with his hands folding on his stomach. His eyes closed allowing him to focus on his beating heart. It was loud in his ears of what it was about to feel like actually inside of her. What if he did something wrong? What if she hated it? Or God forbid, he broke something in her? He frowned. No, he was sure that Sam had prepared Ray enough for what was to come and how to handle the situation should anything go wrong. Sam had drilled his brain about how to hold a woman and to stop if he felt like she was hurting. Gray had helped with the demonstration in making it known the proper techniques for safe sex.

A hand touched his face. His eyes shot open to see Ray standing there in just her skin. She was naked before him as she had been many times. Her pale skin seemed to gleam with the glowing candles she apparently had lit at some point. Those big blue eyes stared at him in trust but also with nervousness. He couldn't blame her as he was nervous too. Her dainty hand continued to caress his face as she climbed on top of his lap. He sat up with her as her smaller body rested against his. Her bright pink lips slid up into a smile as she sat on his waist fully. A naked woman before any man would get this anatomy reaction especially one that he trusted completely. As he had seen, many men had got this reaction from his brat. This was natural and normal for people. A mental scoff escaped him. There was nothing normal about either of them. Her hands gently slid down his face to his neck only to continue down his chest. He grabbed her hands to pause her once she made it to the appendage she was sitting on. She leaned down to his face, begging him to trust her. He did trust her. He always would. And if doing this would keep her around forever, then he was all for it. Ray wasn't going anywhere.

He let go of her hands.

She undid the towel allowing her hand to grab his manhood before she leaned in and kissed him sweetly. His lips moved on their own account. It was then when he noticed she had begun to jerk him slowly. She deepened the kiss by letting her tongue intrude into his mouth tasting everything she could. He allowed her to as he let his hands slide down her soft creamy body. She moaned softly when his hand rubbed her butt in soft circles. Pulling away, she tried to catch her breath. He sat up fully and kissed her passionately once more. Moans filled the space as he kissed his way down her neck to her breasts. Taking a nipple in his mouth, he sucked on them softly. She let her hands slide into his dark tresses softly. He decided this was going to be the best night of both of their lives. It would be so. This would be a night to remember. She removed herself from him only to push him back onto the bed. Sliding her way down his body, she quickly slid his towel out from under him. He stared while holding his breath as she held up his dick. Her eyes marveled at his size. He knew she had seen it a few times before but having her eyes stare at him always made him feel subconscious. She kissed his head sweetly. His breath hitched as her tongue licked his shaft in a long smooth stroke. Before he could comment on her technique she engulfed him in her mouth. Didn't it feel good to be back in her mouth? Yes, it did.

Zack tensed up at the feeling of her sucking him. She added her hands to make a twisting motion while sucking causing him to moan out to her. His eyes watched her pull away from his dick leaving a long spit trail between her bottom lip and his tip. If it was even possible, he got even more excited. Her lips trailed down his shaft sweetly. There was the presence of teeth and he couldn't say he disliked it. She allowed one of his balls to enter her mouth as she continued to twist his shaft. He tensed up at the feeling of her pleasing him. Somehow, she had gotten both balls into her mouth and was sucking away. Just as he was bout there, she pulled away from him entirely. He opened his eyes to see her back on top tip of his dick. Her hands squeezed him as she sucked the tip. He moaned out as the pressure built up till he came. In her hot mouth, he felt her throat muscles squeeze him till he was finished but even then she didn't stop sucking. His body trembled from the override of sensation. When she was satisfied with his writhing form, she released him. Drool hung from her chin as she sat back. His lidded eyes stared at her for a moment more before he tackled her in a kiss. There was no way he would be the only one to feel good.

Her moans were soft as he allowed his finger to slide in between her thighs. He was surprised to find that she was already dripping, dripping so much in fact, that she was creating a small puddle in his hand. Her smell was over powering. Breaking the kiss, he kissed his way down her neck. The kisses were wet all over her creamy body. His tongue slid across every inch of skin his mouth could touch. She hissed as he sunk his teeth into her inner thighs. The kisses made their way down to where she was leaking the most. Before he could sample her, her legs closed.

She was breathy as she called his name.

He looked up at her while pushing her legs back by her head. His tongue entered into her carefully. She moaned while relaxing. He dropped her legs and she let them spread as he continued to lick on her clit. He had thought about tasting her many times since the first time. This time, she was fully accepting him with ease. She pulled his head up to pause him. He stared at her in confusion. Her finger pointed to the left side of her clit. Taking the direction, he let his tongue lick and suck on the side of her clit. His fingers slipped in as he continued to lick. Her moans were loud even as she called his name. That was a delightful tune, she was singing. The closer she got, the higher his name came out. His free hand slid up her body to her breasts. Pinching a nipple, he wasn't prepared for the shot of hot liquid to exit her body. No matter how many times he knew that she could cum like this, that didn't mean he stayed ready. She lay under him trembling from her orgasm. His finger pulled out from her slowly as he got on top of her. Her lips connected with his in a passionate kiss.

"I want to put it inside." He growled against her lips.

"When you're ready, go for it." She moaned softly.

That was all he needed to hear before he slid into her wet space. She held onto his shoulders as her eyes closed tightly. He stilled in movement trying to get adjusted to her tight space. His jaw was clenched tightly while looking down at her pained face. Her eyes opened and she started to breathe. Nodding to him that she was okay, he slowly pulled out only to push back in. What started out as a slow and testing of space soon turned into a hardcore love session as he pounded her into the bed. Her legs wrapped around him as she tried to hold onto him. He bent his face down nears and kissed her deeply. She moaned into his mouth as he pulled away to get to his knees. Once he was in a sitting up motion, he really gave it to her. Her hands traced down his chest as she accepted everything he was giving her. Her eyes were lidded as she watched him pleasure her.

"Do I feel good, Zack?"

He growled his response, not letting up his pressure.

She smirked as her orgasm started to spread over her.

Her walls clamped down around his throbbing dick till the space made him only want to cum. And cum he did, deep into her cervix. She moaned at the sensation of his seed filling her up while her body jilted from the bits of pleasure still lingering. He slid out of her slowly only to watch his seed slip out of her in a small puddle under her butt. She panted at the sensation as she opened her arms for him. Exhausted, and quite surprised that he was, he let himself lay upon her chest tiredly. Fingers slowly combed through his tresses once more but in a soothing fashion. He kissed her chest sweetly leaving love bites in his wake.

"We're not done. I need to catch my fucking breath." He growled feeling her trying to slip from under him.

"Rough this time okay?" She mused softly.

He could only grumble as she let out a chuckle.

…

Gray watched the woman that he had come to like immensely staring out the window. The door had closed long ago from when their son and daughter had left. She sat in her chair staring out at the rain falling to the ground. It amazed him how much the two of them were alike. Both would rather stare at nature than to talk about it. Her hand held her chin as a breath left her. His eyes scanned her body to see that she had gotten rid of her shoes and her pants. All that remained was the button up which was big enough to cover the things under it.

"Sam?" he called softly.

She looked over at him wordlessly.

"Our son is okay." He nodded.

Sam nodded back, a smile on her face. "Yes, I'm aware." A chuckle escaped her as she turned back to the window. "He's becoming a man right before my eyes." She stood up from the chair. "That's all I ever wanted."

Gray took to standing beside her. "Are you alright?"

She nodded slowly. "I am fine." The smile didn't leave her.

Gray wrapped his arm around her waist. "How long have you known she has had cancer?"

"Awhile."

"Why didn't you tell Isaac?"

"She asked me not too."

Gray frowned. Why didn't she want to tell her son that she was dying from brain cancer? "Did she really think she would win his favor?"

Sam shrugged. "Who knows what that woman was thinking. She was foolish for allowing the thought that even he would forgive something like that. I fought the urge of wiping her off the face of the Earth but the cancer will take care of that." Her eyes closed. "I'll make her last days the best she's ever had so she dies knowing the boy she gave birth to is in the best hands possible."

"I see."

She turned smiling. "I don't want to talk about her anymore. Did Ray-Ray take our boy home?"

Gray smiled back. "Yes, they have gone home now."

"So he's becoming a man in more ways than one huh?" she shook her head.

"He is." Gray nodded.

"Ah well, I hope he remembers the techniques we went over for safe sex. I don't need either of them injured trying to be grownups."

"I think they'll be fine Sam. We went over it extensively."

"You need to take off those wet clothes before you catch a cold."

"You're just trying to get me naked aren't you?" he laughed.

"Believe me if I was after that, you would've already been naked love." She smirked leaning on the window seal.

"Is that so? You would have stripped me already?" he asked unbuttonig his shirt.

"Duh," she sighed walking over to his standing form.

"Prove it then." He spoke softly.

Sam shrugged and in a blink of an eye, his shirt was gone. His hands held hers tightly from going any lower. Their eyes met and soon so did their lips. She smiled into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her. He pulled away to stare into her sparkling dark eyes. He could get lost in them forever. Her hands moved to the belt. There was not a sound between the two of them as she continued to strip him. His hands unbuttoned her shirt slowly. Unlike her quick movements, he savored undressing her. Their son's name was visible the further he got in unbuttoning the shirt. He slid it off her shoulders only for his fingers to trace the now healed scars in her chest. She had gotten covered it in tattoo art so that they wouldn't be so hideous to look at. True to the Sam like fashion, there was no bra on so her chest was bare to him as it had been many times before.

"You think I should have gotten them removed?" she asked, letting the shirt fall off her arms.

"No, it's fitting for you." He answered as his hand came up to her face.

She looked off to the side. "When Roman carved it into my chest, he said the same thing."

Gray made her look at him. "What he did doesn't matter here. You took something ugly and made it something really... beautiful. Just as you did with our son. He needed us; Lord knows how he would have turned out if we didn't intercept him when we did."

"You know I think I might have started to actually care for you Gray-sama." She sighed turning to sit on her bed. "You always know what to say and how to say it to make me stop whatever I'm doing to understand you."

He followed her onto the bed. "I care about you too. I never thought another woman would mean so much to me like you do but here we are. I want nothing more than to protect you and our kids. This almost seems too good to be true." His hand grabbed hers. "Being with you has been freeing."

"Then stay with me," she whispered looking him in the eye. "Grow with me."

"For as long as you allow me to stay by your side, I'll be with you."

Sam wrapped her arms around him as she crawled into his lap to rest her head on his shoulder. "Hurry up and fall in love with me."

Gray wasted no time wrapping his arms around her tightly. His heart was warmth with the sensation of actually being wanted. Cathy was many things, but Cathy was never warm. Slowly, his fingers traced down her spine where bullet wounds and stabbings scars could be felt. Both had lived a hard life that required them to be like this. He could feel her fingers tracing his wounds as well and even the feeling of her kissing some of the ones on his neck and shoulder. There was no move to stop her as she continued to kiss up his neck to his face. She stared down at him sweetly pecking his lips.

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked against his lips.

"Do you?"

"Absolutely not. But this is just as much about you as it is me."

A smile slithered onto his face. With ease, he switched their positions. "Do want me to stop?" he repeated to her.

"Do you?" she asked a smirk on her face.

"Hasn't even crossed my mind." He cheesed letting his thumb rub the apple of her cheek.

Her eyes closed as a soft scoff escaped her from his affections. "I'm ready. Make me yours, Gray."

"That's all I wanted to hear."

…

Zack was holding Ray tightly as he laid there watching the rain fall down the window silently. In this moment, he could think about all those feelings that threatened to swallow him from his mother. Her eyes, he hadn't seen them for years and yet they looked like they had seen their fair share of tragedy. She had always put them in risky situations due to desire for money. But the real tragedy was that she missed out on something great, missed out on him. He almost felt sorry for her. The way she had set up the rest of his life didn't seem so bad now. He had been adopted, taught life skills, given a family, and most of all had a woman that would do anything for him. He looked down at the petite woman sleeping soundly on his chest. If there was a God, he wanted to thank him fully for allowing things to become this way. His eyes closed as Ray snuggled in his chest at the sound of thunder only missing the shadow standing by the window


End file.
